Agua y fuego, eterna danza: Secretos del alma
by Alondra.yam2
Summary: Todos en el mundo hemos crecido con las increíbles historias del equipo avatar, sin embargo existe una de la cual nadie ha sabido, y que yo Avatar Korra he encontrado. Un amor, del cual nunca nadie se entero más que aquellas dos personas que enfrentaron el poder de la sangre y cuya unión quizá habría significado el inicio de una nueva guerra.
1. Prologo

Pues bien ese es el primer Fanfic oficial que hago, lo he estado escribiendo por algún tiempo y aun estoy corrigendo unos que otras cosas. Y pues como se habrán podido dar cuenta es un fic Zutara, pero ADVERTENCIA este fic, va para largo, es decir que lo hice de manera que encanijara totalmente con el curso de la historia original, quiero al menos imaginar que esto pudo haber ocurrido T.T

Se ubica después de "The search" pero por lo mismo de que este comic no ha salido aun, no pude hacer mención de la madre de Zuko, al menos no de manera correcta.

Y pues basta de tanto Bla..bla bla espero que les guste mi fi, y que me orienten con sus comentarios J

* * *

Prologo

Ahora que Korra había logrado por fin conectarse con el mundo espiritual, y hablado con el Avatar Aang quien le devolvió sus poderes, los cuales fueron arrebatados por Amon, se sentía lista para regresar a Ciudad República a establecer el orden y la armonía, sin embargo Gran-gran Katara había caído enferma, nada serio realmente solo una ligera gripe, por lo cual Korra sentía que no podía marcharse sin antes asegurarse que la salud de Gran-gran fuera la adecuada, aunque no había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que esperar a que sanara, pero eso no era tan malo pues podía aprovechar el tiempo para pasarlo alado de Mako, su oficialmente novio, no podía evitar pensar que estar con él era como complementarse a sí misma, "Pues se dice que los polos opuestos se atraen" esas palabras cruzaban pos su mente cada vez que pensaba en sus sentimientos por Mako, aunque resultaba un tanto incomodo, buscarlo o estar con él, estando Asami cerca.

Un par de días habían pasado y como cada mañana fue a ver como se encontraba Gran-gran; al entrar en su habitación la encontró parada frente a la ventana viendo la luz del sol cruzar por su ventana con una cálida y serena sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gran-gran, aun no debe levantarse debe estar en reposo – indico Kora con una voz tranquila y preocupada a la vez, intentando no arruinar la serenidad del rostro de Gran-gran

-Korra, no debes preocuparte tanto por mi – respondió ella, mirándola continuando con aquella tan agradable sonrisa.

-Soy fuete aun… siempre lo he sido –Mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo, cambiando de aquella sonrisa tan serena a una un tanto cabizbaja.

-No tengo duda de eso Gran-gran, -Dijo mientras tomaba asiento alado de la cama de esta

-Pero sabe que debe cuidar su salud y lo mejor en propias palabras suyas es descansar.

–replico con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hallas podido conéctate a tu lado espiritual Korra, eres ahora toda un Avatar –cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose de vuelta a la cama.

-Jejeje pues si –Con una sonrisa respondió

-Gran-gran, Aang hablo conmigo me dijo una frase que jamás voy a olvidar fue "Una vez que ya hemos tocado fondo nos abrimos a los cambios más grandes" y entonces aparecieron todas mis vidas pasadas y fue Aang quien me devolvió mis poderes. – dijo con gran animo

Gran-gran Katara observaba el ánimo y la alegría con la que Korra se expresaba, sumergiéndose en una tormenta de recuerdos que le daban paz y tranquilidad.

-Aang…siempre fue muy sabio aun cuando pequeño – respondió Gran-gran con una cálida sonrisa hacia Koraa

-Se refiere a cuando lo conoció, claro quién mas pudo conocerlo tan bien como usted gran-gran – Dijo korra con ánimo

-Me habría encantado escuchar esa frase en su voz – dijo Gran-gran volviendo su mirada a la ventana

-Y dime Korra que tal te va con aquel joven del fuego control, tengo entendido que ahora son novios – pregunto repentinamente

-B..bueno Mako y yo.. Solo.. El y yo- comenzó a balbucear rápidamente mientras se ponía notoriamente roja

-Creo que con eso me lo contestas todo – respondió Gran-gran con una ligera risa ante la repentina reacción de Korra

-¡Pues si! él y yo ahora somos… novios – respondió Korra un poco más tranquila con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-El es increíble, estar con él es lo mejor del mundo… siento que su cercanía me complementa, más que como Avatar como… una chica –Replico Korra con gran entusiasmo.

-…Tal perece que si – respondió Gran-gran tan solo observándola con tranquilidad que repentinamente cambio como a un recuerdo dolorosos, lo cual Korra noto de inmediato.

-¿Pasa algo Gran-gran? –pregunto con una obvia preocupación.

-Korra… en estos últimos días no he podido levantarme ni hacer mis deberes como todos los días, ¿podrías por favor limpiar mi pequeña biblioteca que está justo debajo del sanatorio? -Cambiando de tema repentinamente sin contestar la pregunta anterior de Korra

-Claro gran-gran -Respondió está un tanto confusa por el respecto a si realmente era eso lo que le preocupaba a Gran-gran, mientras comenzaba a marcharse

-Tomate tu tiempo Korra ahí hay mucha información que te podría ser muy útil. –Dijo repentinamente Gran-gran con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, justo cuando korra estaba por atravesar la puerta

Al ver esa sonrisa Korra acento con el rostro igualmente con una sonrisa, hacia Gran-gran Katara, olvidando su anterior preocupación.

Era aun muy temprano, así que por un momento pensó en ir a ver a Mako, y darle los buenos días, sin embargo tendría que pasar por el cuarto en el cual se encontraba Azami, y de igual manera seria vergonzoso entrar en el cuarto de Mako a sabiendas que lo compartía con Bolin, por lo cual decidió por hoy dar prioridad al encargo que Gran-gran Katara le había asignado. Justo del sanatorio había algo parecido a una puerta en el suelo, al abrirlo se encontraban unas escaleras, mientras más se adentraba notaba que no oscurecía, al llegar a la biblioteca pudo ver que en el techo hacían unas cuatro ventanas que dejaban pasar a luz del sol en ellas, no lo noto al instante sin embargo cada ventana tenía un grabado del símbolo de los 4 elementos, uno en cada ventana, a pesar de no ser tan grande el lugar pudo notar que tenía una gran cantidad de pergaminos al igual que libros, y al perecer tan solo estaban unos cuantos libros desordenados en una mesa pequeña no demasiado alta, y quizá un poco de polvo,

-¿Por qué seria que le urgiera tanto ordenar un cuarto que apenas estaba desordenado?

– pensó Korra por un momento, pero sin darle gran importancia a ese pensamiento comenzó por desempolvar aquellos libros con un plumero de plumas de pingüino, seguidamente de barrer el suelo, lo cual no le llevo más de 1 hora.

-No es una labor tan difícil –Dijo para sí misma muy satisfecha mientras se dirigía a terminarlo, ordenando aquellos libros y pergaminos en la mesa.

Al moverlos noto la cera de algunas velas consumidas, y del otro lado un candelabro al parecer nuevo con cuatro velas, las cuales no tomo en importancia y simplemente las hiso a un lado, y tomo todos los libro y pergaminos de la mesa en una sola movida

-Bien acabemos con esto -se decía a si misma mientras se dirigía hacia el librero.

Repentinamente tropezó, regando varios de los libros del libreto sobre su cabeza quedando al final un pergamino abierto en su rostro.

-Esto está mal, y yo estaba por terminar, ¿Porque me apresuré demasiado? – se reclamaba mientras iba entrando en pánico y recogiendo rápidamente los libros, sin ver nada, pues aquel pergamino aun cubría su rostro

-Tranquilízate Korra, tienes todo el día para acabar, ordena tus ideas y comienza por quitarte este pergamino de la cara –Se dio para sí misma como un reclamo.

Entonces al quitarse el pergamino, se sorprendió por lo que vio, aquel pergamino era algo así como una nota de periódico, o algún papel legal o quizá simplemente un anuncio para el público, decía:

"A partir del año 105 DCS. Se establece bajo la voz y orden del Avatar Aang maestro de los cuatro elementos y re establecedor de la paz y la armonía, que la Sangre control, es una forma de poder que se podrá utilizar solo en casos extremos de defensa personal o defender a otros, en caso contrario, es decir de ser utilizado para manipular sin motivo suficiente a alguna persona o maestro este poder será considerado como ilegal para cualquier maestro agua, por lo cual los maestros que posean esta habilidad y la usen de la forma inadecuada deberán dejar de practicarla de lo contrario este maestro agua se verá ante la Justicia Del Consejo de la República Unida, y de ir es contra se verá obligado a entregar sus poderes ante el Avatar Aang".

-Esto quiere decir que la sangre control fue prohibida desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Pero porque habrá sido? –se dijo para sí mientras enrollaba aquel pergamino

Entonces justo en el suelo vio que de una pequeña caja tallada en madera había salido un libro que de algún modo llamo su atención, aquel libro era color azul y se notaba que los años ya habían pasado por el, en la esquena superior tenía un pequeño logo de la Nación del Fuego, justo debajo de ese logo estaba escrito el nombre de "Katara", ella pensó que quizá podría ser el diario de Gran-gran o quizá otro de los libros que ella había escrito.

Sintiendo curiosidad acercó aquella caja de madera solo para ver si decía algo respecto al libro que había en el, descubriendo enseguida que ese libro no era el único que contenía pues adentro se hallaba otro de igual tamaño pero en color rojo y de igual manera con un pequeño logo ahora un la esquina inferior pero este logo era del elemento Agua y justo debajo ahora aparecía el nombre de "Zuko".

Teniendo uno de los libros en cada mano casi instintivamente los acerco uno pegado al otro, mientras hacía esto sus ojos se iban abriendo y al llegar al tomo repentinamente un poco de aire como si le sorprendiera lo que veía pues al estar juntos los libros daban la semejanza de un símbolo muy conocido.

-¡El Yin y el Yang!… ¿Agua y Fuego? –susurro mientras observaba ambos libros.

Tan solo podría preguntarse qué es lo que significaban, entonces aquella idea que surgió desde que vio ambos libros juntos, comenzó a hacer estragos por su mente.

-¿Sería correcto leerlo?... Es decir si Gran-gran lo tenía en una caja cerrada… tal vez no lo sea… Pero por que hay un libro con el nombre de Zuko –Se interrogaba a sí misma en voz alta y con un rostro que reflejaba las ganas tan grandes que tenia de leerlo.

-¡Los leeré!..!No!..!Si!...!No!..HHMMM ¿Qué debo hacer? –Se decía así misma con una gran desesperación, y las mejillas rojas por la curiosidad, cerró los ojos muy fuertemente preguntándose qué hacer.

De repente se vino a su mente lo que Gran-gran le dijo justo cuando salía de su cuarto "Tomate tu tiempo Korra ahí hay mucha información que te podría ser muy útil".

Entonces al abrir los ojos de nuevo tomo ambos libros asentándolos al suelo uno alado del otro, y sin ninguna duda en su mente y con un rostro serio abrió ambos a la vez, sorprendiéndose al ver que ambos comenzaban en el mismo año al igual que en el pergamino, pero dejando eso de lado comenzó con la lectura.

* * *

Pues aqui nos despedimos de la participacion de Korra en este fic ¿Que les parecio? Espero sus comentarios sean a favor o en contra, no se reserven nada. Como pueden ve este es el prooologo, el primer cap lo publicare la prox semana

Nota: el año 105 DCS esta basado en la linea del tiempo que corre en el mundo de avatar , DCS significa despues del cometa Sozin, en este año Katara tiene unos 19 años y Zuko 21 si no me equivoco.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola a todos de nuevo, pues bein como lo prometi este es el primer capitulo OFICIAL le correji unas que otras cosa, y pues es aqui donde realmente comienza la historia les aclaro es totalmente ZUTARA no se dejen llevar por lo que lean, jejejejejeje.

A les digo a lo largo de los caps ire poniendo el punto de vista de Zuko y Katara, escritos en los libros que encontro Korra, porque se me hiso que seria mejor contar la historia en si aderezado con lo que ambos pensaban. En fin espero que les guste, comentarios y criticas siempre son bien recividos ;-)

* * *

Capitulo 1

Libro Katara:

"_Creo que apenas ha pasado una semana desde que ocurrió, a pesar de que se lo que debería sentir, siento paz en mi mente, y a la vez alegría de que haya pasado"._

Libro Zuko:

"_Apenas se ha ido, hace un momento ella estuvo aquí, aun puedo sentir el aroma que de ella emana, siempre supe que sería así, desde que todo inicio supe que no duraría y sin más iba a acabar, creí que cuando sucediera yo moriría, sin embargo, me siento feliz, como nunca en mi vida, todo fue demasiado maravilloso como para aparcarlo con el sufrimiento que tanto me había agobiado anteriormente"._

En el año 105 Después del Cometa Sozin, algo grande había ocurrido en Yu Dai, de alguna manera se produjeron misteriosas muertes y desapariciones de algunos, muy pocos en realidad, maestros fuego. Pero el misterio muy pronto se rebeló.

Habían sido dos maestros agua, los cuales de alguna manera comenzaron a practicar la sangre control, y que al perecer aun tenían las cicatrices abiertas de lo que fue la guerra de los 100 años y la opresión que por tanto tiempo sufrieron por parte de la Nación del Fuego, por lo cual estos siempre fueron sus víctimas. Aquel misterio fue resuelto por la prodigio maestra agua Katara la ultima maestra agua de la tribu agua del sur, pes aquellos sucesos se revelaban al día siguiente de la luna llena, y principalmente porque uno de esos aprendices de maestro sangre la había observado mientras ella practicaba este arte prohibido.

En su paso por Yu Dai, Katara acompañada como siempre de su hermano Sokka y del Avatar Aang decidió separarse por un momento y se encontró explorando alguna parte del lugar en donde encontró un lago, algo que le fue totalmente de agrado por ser ella una maestra agua, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes que unos gritos de auxilio interrumpirán la diversión, al ir ella al asecho la imagen de un oso enfurecido encima de una mujer fue lo primero que vio, entonces al ir a su rescate sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió su cantimplora pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que no llevaba agua, y no habría tiempo para obtenerla de algún lado, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo por un momento en cuanto llego a ella aquella acción, mientras observaba como aquel oso estaba a punto de clavar sus garras en aquella desprotegida mujer, justo a unos cuantos centímetros la gran vestía se detuvo, pericia como si temblara, tanto aquella mujer como ella misma se sorprendió de lo que sucedía, entonces al instante se dio cuenta que instintivamente sus manos se habían dirigido hacia el animal y había aplicado La sangre control en el.

Unos meses transcurrieron después de aquel evento. El palacio de la nación del fuego recibió una visita anticipada. Una pareja bajaba de un bisonte, ella una chica de 19 años de edad, con el cabello entre recogido, unos grandes ojos azules y una piel de tez morena iba acompañada de un joven de 17 años de piel clara, ojos de mirada profunda color café, con la cabeza rapada en donde llevaba el tatuaje de una flecha color azul cielo, ambos guiados por unos guardias de la nación del fuego fueron recibidos por el señor del fuego en persona.

Estando el joven de la flecha y el señor del fuego frente a frente y tras darse el saludo formal de la nación, se dieron un cálido abrazo.

-Aang, es una gran sorpresa verlos, ha pasado mucho tiempo – comento el señor del fuego Zuko mientras terminaba su abrazo.

-Lo sé, pero tuvo que ser de esta forma, es complicado, lamentamos habernos adelantado a la fecha destinada –mencionó Aang

-No hay por qué disculparse ambos son bienvenidos a la nación del fuego con las puertas abiertas, pero quisiera saber si sucedió algo que los orillo a adelantarse – pregunto con una mirada entre la duda y la preocupación.

- de hecho si- contesto Aang extendiendo la mano hacia aquella chica, Katara, invitándola a acercarse. Ella cedió, y se acerco a la conversación que ambos tenían, pero antes de retomar la conversación, dándole un abrazo al señor del fuego, mencionando su nombre de manera normal mientras lo abrazaba al igual que él, seguidamente alejándose para dar lugar a lo importante, por lo cual el señor del fuego los dirigió a una sala del palacio.

-Tú sabes que tras lo que paso hace algunos años en Yu dai, el hecho de que la nación del fuego y la de la tierra no se separaran, provoco que incluso gente del reino agua empezara a emigrar a Yu dai -comenzó a hablar el Avatar

-Claro que lo sé,, pero no entiendo como eso vuelve a ser un problema, habíamos establecido que el cambio había surgido, que las naciones podían convivir como una misma –replico el señor del fuego.

-Ese no es el problema… lo es en parte -suspiro el Avatar, mirando hacia la maestra agua quien se encontraba con una mirada distraída y triste y quien no había mencionado una palabra desde que habían entrado a la sala.

-El poder de los maestros agua, más bien una de sus habilidades a empezado a causar caos entre las otras naciones de Yu dao, específicamente entre los de la nación del fuego… La sangre control, ha sido el factor que lo ha ocasionado el desequilibrio. Al parecer aun quedan heridas abiertas entre algunos de los maestros agua, de lo que alguna vez hiso la nación del fuego.

Fueron apenas dos maestros, pero lo que hicieron no fue justificado… ellos asesinaron a dos maestros de Yu dao, gente que ni siquiera había tenido contacto con la nación del fuego desde hace mucho tiempo.- Continuo, Aang sintiéndose por un instante el enojo entre sus palabras, pero retomando la tranquilidad al instante, sin ser interrumpido en ningún momento por el señor del fuego, quien tan solo se encontraba escuchando, con la mirada seria ante cada palabra que surgía de la boca del Avatar.

-¡Los manipularon! Les ocasionaron la muerte, y esto ocasiono que gran cantidad del reino tierra de Yu dao protegiendo a quienes prácticamente pertenecían al lugar es decir aquellos hombres de la nación del fuego, exigieran que ningún maestro agua sea aceptado en Yu dao, ¿Cómo puede haber paz entre las naciones de esa manera? –Subiendo repentinamente de tono su voz.

-Lo peor de todo el asunto fue lo que sucedió hace apenas unos días, cuando uno de ellos pretendió… -Al decir cada palabra su vos se escuchaba cada vez mas enojada, aun tratando de disimularlo y al llegar a la última palabra se pudo ver como por un instante tanto su mirada como el tatuaje en su frente se tornaban luminosos.

-¡AANG! – grito Katara dándose cuanta al instante y lanzándose hacia el sosteniéndolo en un abrazo.

-¡Contrólate!, nada me ocurrió – comenzó a decirle en un tono suave, mientras este se relajaba.

-Ellos te atacaron, ¿Verdad? – Repentinamente comenzó a hablar el señor del fuego quien hasta el momento solo había escuchado y observado, dirigiendo su pregunta hacia Katara, con una mirada seria y preocupada.

-¡Intentaron acecinarla! –contesto Aang con un tono alto, pero un poco más relajado.

-Así es, pero nada me sucedió – replico Katara hacia ambos. Quedando todos en silencio por un instante.

-Zuko, quiero que tú protejas a Katara –pronuncio el Avatar, con una voz leve pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por ambos, mientras sostenía la mano firmemente a Katara, rompiendo así con el silencio.

-¡¿Qué?! Preguntaron a la vez Katara y Zuko.

-Me dijiste que tan solo veníamos por Zuko para arreglar el problema entre todos. – se quejo Katara mientras se levantaba del lado de Aang

-Yo también pensé que venían por algo similar –Menciono Zuko en un tono mucho más calmado al de Katara.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme a un lado? Sabiendo que… que yo –Continuo Katara mientras en su voz comenzaba a escucharse un llanto ahogado.

Al ver esta reacción, Aang enseguida se levanto y sostuvo los hombros de ella buscando su mirada.

-Katara, entiende ellos están tras de ti, es mi deber mantenerte fuera del peligro, como el Avatar soy capaz de resolver este asunto, no veo por qué deba arriesgar tu vida –Respondió el Avatar ante aquella reacción.

-¡Todo esto fue mi culpa!- Mencionó ella un poco más calmada -¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te deje todo el problema a ti? –pregunto

-Eso es porque te amo, tu bienestar y felicidad es lo más valiosos para mí.-Contesto, mientras la abrazaba.

-Zuko, solo confió en ti, para mantenerla a salvo –dirigiéndose hacia el señor del fuego, quien solo se mantuvo observando aquella escena, tomándose un instante para absorber lo que había ocurrido.

-¡La protegeré con mi vida! – contesto él con gran firmeza tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada.

Al día siguiente justo por la mañana el avatar se retiraba, volando sobre su bisonte, mientras justo debajo de su partida se encontraban Katara, alado de el señor del fuego Zuko, ella solo observada, el cielo, con aquella mirada que había tenido desde que llego, distraída y distante en su tristeza, mientras que Zuko, la observaba a ella preocupado por esa actitud actual que ella había adoptado, sabiendo que el avatar le pidió como ultimo encargo el que ella se olvidara del asunto y la pasara bien, el comenzó a preguntarse, se era más fácil el enfrentar a mil soldados del reino tierra, que el lograr que Karata olvide un asunto tan importante, y hasta lograr que se la pase bien. "Quizá sea el trabajo más difícil que tendré como el señor del fuego" – Pensó mientras suspiraba, mirando de vuelta al cielo.

* * *

Haaaaaa! que les parecio? les juro que cuando escribi esto podia sentir los sentimientos de cada uno, senti la tristeza el enojo la ira... es mas las palabras salieron fluidas, como adelanto del proximo cap les digo que... no mejor no adelanto nada capaz que luego me arrepiento y lo cambio de nuevo. espero les haya gustado y sigan el siguiente cap.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo el siguiente captitulo, person por no subirlo antes, esque estuve corrigendo algunas cosillas.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Libro Katara:

_Mientras observaba a Aang marcharse, me daba cuanta que era la primera vez que estaría separada de él desde que lo encontré el aquel aisberg, repentinamente, me daba cuenta de que realmente lo iba a extrañar, mas sin embargo no iba a estar sola._

Libro Zuko:

_Aang se había marchado y me había dejado un gran trabajo a mi cargo, quizá el más difícil que llegue a tener como señor del fugo. La observe, era evidente su tristeza, definitivamente tenía trabajo que hacer, y era mejor comenzar de una vez._

Desde que el día comenzó y tras la partida de Aang, Katara se había encerrado en el cuarto que le fue asignado por Zuko en el palacio de la nación del fuego, justo afuera estaba el,

tan solo dando vueltas alrededor de la puerta pensando cuales serian las palabras correctas para preguntarle si quería salir a entretenerse un rato, el estaba listo se había quitado todo el traje que conlleva ser el señor del fuego, y se había vestido con un traje similar al que llevaba cuando se unió al equipo avatar, incluso tenía el cabello suelto, aunque era un tanto evidente que había crecido un poco desde entonces, aunque no demasiado realmente.

De repente dejo de darle vueltas en la cabeza, y se paro justo a la puerta, pensó que lo mejor sería que las palabras surjan espontáneamente y coloco el puño junto a la puerta listo para tocar, justo cuando tomaba vuelo, Katara abrió la puerta mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sorprendida de verlo sin aquel atuendo y frente a su puerta.

-¿Sucede algo? -Pregunto aunque era evidente por el sonido de su voz que preguntaba por cortesía, más no porque le importara. Entonces Zuko como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba con ella comenzó.

-¡No! Realmente no, bueno yo quiera preguntarte si quisieras salir a dar un paseo por la nación del fue... –¡No! –Fue interrumpido, sin terminar aun la palabra, apenas dijo eso, Katara quien miraba hacia el suelo ocultando los ojos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

-Espera –ordeno, mientras sostuvo la puerta para que esta no se cierre. –Como puedes negarte, necesitas distraerte –dijo él con un tono de voz un poco elevado

-Dije que no ¡Vete!– contesto ella estando de espaldas a él aun con la mano en la puerta empujándola a pesar de saber que la mano de el aun sostenía la puerta.

-¡No! –Gruño él, provocando que ella de la vuelta, mirándolo de vuelta a los ojos. Entonces ya teniendo su atención el tras un suspiro volvió a recuperar la calma.

-Esto no es fácil para mí, jamás había hecho algo como esto. -¿Qué? Invitar a una chica a salir – pregunto ella aun con la mirada distante al suelo pero tomando con algo de humor la reacción que él había tenido, provocándole una leve sonrisa.

- No me refería a eso, más bien… a lograr que alguien se olvide de los problemas, es decir, yo nunca había sido un buen acompañante, o mejor dijo nunca había tenido a alguien a quien acompañar ni que me acompañe, más que a mi tío. No como tú y el avatar, siempre estando juntos, uno aconsejando al otro. –contesto, con aquella reacción suya de frotarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cuando empezaba a hablar de él.

-Entiendo Zuko… es solo que, no sé si pueda realmente olvidarlo, incluso si estuviera con Sokka o con cualquier otra persona… esto es realmente serio – contesto, volteando de vuelta, estando ya frente a él.

-Ya veo – contesto después un momento, dándose por vencido,

Mientras comenzaba a dar la vuelta para retirarse, fue detenido ante el sonido de su voz.

-Pero… si me gustaría que alguien me acompañase a hablar de ello. Dijo ella, provocando que el diera la vuelta enseguida, y regresara, un tanto dudoso

-Pero no aquí, la verdad empiezo a sentirme encerrada –dijo-

-Ven -dijo el tomando su mano, llevándola a lo más alto de la nación del fuego, claro tras varias escaleras, al llegar el le dijo que cerrara los ojos, mientras la guiaba, ella accedió pues tras varios años de amistad, confiaba en el.

Al abrir los ojos, un sollozo que sonaba más bien como si expulsaba aire, se escucho salir de su boca. Lo que veía era hermoso, la luz del atardecer iluminaba lo que a su vista estaba, gran parte de la nación del fuego.

-¡Es hermoso!... los colores, el naranja, le rojo y el amarillo –dijo ella con una brillo singular en los ojos. Al escuchar esto Zuko no pudo evitar voltear hacia ella, con un rostro de confusión, casi ¿un dejavu?, por un momento sintió que esta escena ya la había vivido antes.

Pero repentinamente, la sonrisa de Katara se apago, dándole la espalda a aquella vista, mirando de vuelta al suelo, Zuko noto eso, y supo de inmediato que otra tarea difícil se le venía. Tras un suspiro comenzó.

-Katara ¿quieres hablar de aquello? –pregunto-

-No sé por dónde comenzar-contesto ella sentándose en el suelo de inmediato Zuko la acompaño, quedando ambos sentados uno junto al otro.

-Cuando discutías con Aang dijiste algo, dijiste que todo era tu culpa –comento él para poder inicial con la conversación. –Ella lo miro, algo sorprendida "se ve que prestó atención" pensó por un momento.

-Si todo fue mi culpa, yo use la sangre control, casi instintivamente y sin la luna llena, fui muy imprudente… no, más que imprudente ¡nunca debí usarlo! –elevando la voz con cada palabra de la última oración, pero tras un suspiro continuo.

-Cuando use la sangre control no me percate de que alguien me observaba, un maestro agua, el lo vio todo, de eso me entere más tarde cuando intento… atacarme, el me dijo que había estado buscándome, y cuando supo que me encontraba en Yu dao me siguió sin yo darme cuenta, él quería que usemos la sangre control para comenzar de nuevo una resolución encontrar de la nación del fuego… no, él quería que elimináramos a la nación del fuego. Cuando me negué él se enfureció y… e-el. –deciento esto último con la respiración un tanto agitada. –Intento asesinarte – completo Zuko sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos a y pesar de que ella no lo miraba a él, al escuchar eso no pudo evitar voltear a verle.

-Si intento asesinarme usando la sangre control en Aang-contesto como si estuviera hipnotizada ante la mirada de Zuko, quién se exalto al escuchar eso ultimo, ahora entendió muy bien la reacción de Aang. Al decir lo último ella volvió la mirada al suelo, con la misma mirada sin vacía que le ocasionaba el recuerdo.

-Eso no fue todo…verdad – continuo Zuko después de haber digerido lo anterior, y sacando conclusiones tras ver la reacción que tenía en Katara. –No, no lo fue. –contesto ella mientras ocultaba la mirada entre las sombras de la noche, que ya había caído sobre la nación del fuego.

-Yo… no tuve más remedio que usar la sangre control, a pesar de haberme prometido a mi misma no volver a hacerlo desde que nos enteramos que él la había usado para asesinar a dos personas. –Contesto ella de forma suave, con un tono de tristeza y una pizca de enojo en su voz. –Y yo… lo mate –Susurro mientras volteaba a mirar de vuelta hacia a él, los ojos de Zuko se abrieron, con una extraña combinación entre pánico, sorpresa e incredulidad al escucharla, quedando la conversación en silencio, pues lo que había escuchado si le habría de tomas más tiempo para digerir.

-Tú.. lo.. –Si yo lo asesine, Aang estuvo presente, al ver lo que le hacía a él, al verlo así de indefenso aun siendo el Avatar, sin yo poder hacer nada… pero si podía y lo hice, no estaba pensando, simplemente paso, lo controle a él y al instante soltó a Aang, pero él estaba muy adolorido para reaccionar, cayó al suelo, yo solo lo observaba, y no me di cuenta que la presión que ejercía sobre aquel hombre había sido demasiada, cuando volví la mirada ante él, la nariz le sangraba, entre en pánico y lo solté, no sabía qué hacer si ir hacia el o hacia Aang, pero Aang reacciono de nuevo, estaba temblando y adolorido, instintivamente fui hacia Aang, lo levante y entonces él vio lo que había sucedido, me dijo que lo ayudara, yo obedecí intente usar el agua para sanarlo, pero cuando me acerque a él me tomo de la muñeca evitando mi ayuda y…m…murió. –Contó, como si aun lo estuviese viendo mientras lo narraba. Al escuchar eso, Zuko se sintió un poco más relajado pues la imagen que se había figurado al escucharla decir que lo mato, fue de una Katara llena de ira y asesinando a un hombre a sangre fría. Para el aquello se escucho como un claro accidente.

Un momento después de que ella terminara el poso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella intentando consolarla.

-Katara… -Pero justo al intentarlo, la mente se le quedo en blanco y no supo que decir, quedándose su mano posada en el rostro de ella por un momento.

Ella poso a la vez su mano sobre la de él, y con una ligera sonrisa dijo

-Gracias Zuko, por escuchar, me ha sido de mucha ayuda –comenzando a quitar la mano de él de su rostro mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

Zuko aun congelado y sin decir nada, hiso lo mismo. Pero al levantarse, no pudo evitar simplemente quedarse parado ahí por un momento solo observándola marchar, mientras en su mente solo había una frase. "Ella es una maestra realmente poderosa".

La noche se consumió, pareciendo un segundo ante los ojos de Zuko quien lo primero que hiso al abrirlos fue ir en busca de aquella quien debía proteger. Al llegar a la puerta de Katara les permitió retirarse a aquellos dos guardias que había dejado para velar por su protección durante la noche, no creyó prudente tocar la puerta, pues ella podría estar aun durmiendo y efectivamente al entrar la encontró ahí, profundamente dormida, en aquella gran cama teñida en el color rojo de la nación del fuego, el no supo lo que le sucedió, pero sin decir una palabra se quedo contemplando aquella imagen por un momento, e igualmente sin decir ni una palabra se salió, quedándose simplemente ahí parado junto a la puerta, con la mirada distante, hacia el suelo.

Un par de horas pasaron, de repente las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron, y dieron vista a una ya arreglada Katara con el traje típico de la tribu agua, quien al abrir la puerta no se percato de inmediato que alguien estaba parado a lado, golpeándolo sin querer con la puerta.

-¡Zuko! ¿Qué haces ahí? –pregunto mas apenada que enfadada, por su presencia en su puerta.

-Esperaba que despertaras –contesto él con una ligera sonrisa, a pesar del golpe. –Aun no olvido el encargo de Aang de mantenerte alejada de aquellos pensamientos – continúo.

-¿Continuas con eso? Creí que después de lo que hablamos me dejarías en paz –Contesto ella cambiando repentinamente a un mal humor, mientras volvía a entrar a su habitación frotando sus brazos con las manos, como si tuviese frio, aun estando en la nación del fuego.

-¿Qué?, yo creí que con lo que hablamos… tú te habrías desahogado. –dijo Zuko, algo alterado, pero conservando la calma ante la reacción de Katara, mientras le seguía las espaldas. Tras un suspiro, ella le dio la cara

-Lo siento Zuko pero, realmente no me siento… de humor para salir. –Contesto ella un poco más calmada y negándose a verlo a los ojos.

Por un momento el pensó en apelar esa decisión, justo al empezar a tomar aire para hablar decidió no hacerlo exhalando ese aire en un suspiro, no intentaría comprenderla esta vez.

-Es tu decisión –Contesto, con una voz fría pero conservando la seriedad y firmeza, mientras se marchaba. Al escucharlo, Katara no hiso más que apretar la mirada, realmente no sentía ganas de salir pero tampoco quería quedar mal con Zuko quien desde que ella llego se había apartado de sus deberes como señor del fuego para atenderla a ella, por lo que trato dejarlo claro.

-¡Zuko! Espera, no quiero que veas esto como una falta de cortesía, es solo que no me siento con ganas de hacer nada, no dejo de… pensar. – Dijo ella como si intentara, enseñarle a un mudo a hablar, tras un ligero silencio el simplemente voltio siguiendo su camino.

-Es tu decisión –repitió mientras se iba. Al escuchar de nuevo esa frase, comprendió que su punto no había quedado claro y al parecer no quedaría claro hasta que ella acepte, por lo que volvió a apretar la mirada, trago un tanto de saliva y apretó los puños todo a la vez.

-¡Zuko! ah (suspiro) Iré contigo –Cedió.

Al escucharla el señor del fuego, no hiso más que voltear y lucir una ligera pero muy evidente sonrisa de triunfo, la cual ella al ver, con una cara de niña berrinchuda, se contagio embozando una sonrisa, mientras apartaba la mirada.

* * *

Aqui acaba el segundo cap, como habran notado, tiene muchos asuntos politicos, tuve que forzar esos asuntos para dar una razon aque Katara y Zuko esten juntos, y si utilice y me base un poco en La leyenda de Korra para optener esas razones, en fin como ya les habia mencionado antes quiero creer que esto pudo haber pasado en el mundo de Avatar. Y una cosa mas en el sig cap pondre un poco mas de los libros Zuko y Katara de este capitulo, antes de empezar el sig capitulo.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, aquienes sigan este fanfic, y a quienes no tambien, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap previamente revisado y aprobado.

* * *

Libro Katara:

_Quería estar sola, quería pensar, querida estar en silencio, pero estaba en un error, realmente solo quería que alguien me escuchara, me alegra que Zuko haya estado ahí para mí, en ese momento, su compañía realmente me hiso bien, aunque no estoy muy segura de porque le conté todo, supongo que realmente quería desahogarme con quien sea de esta culpa._

_…_

_Como es necio, no tenia humor de salir, pero tampoco quería ser descortés, se que Zuko de aparto de sus deberes para protegerme, creo que me di por vencida._

Libro Zuko:

_El haber escuchado a Katara me sorprendió, siempre supe que ella era una maestra realmente poderosa, pero me sorprende saber la imagen que tiene de sí misma actualmente._

_…_

_No sabía ni como hablarle, como si todo el tiempo que he pasado junto a ella no hubieran sido suficientes para poder entrar a su habitación y preguntarle algo tan trivial, como lo es salir a dar un paseo, no entiendo porque me sentía como si hablara con una extraña._

_Aunque cuando entre y la mire dormir realmente sentí algo, algo verdadero, algo que me hiso no querer interrumpir sus sueños y solo quise mirarla dormir. No sé qué habrá sido ese algo, pero no siento que sea algo correcto._

**Capitulo 3**

De nuevo a las puertas de la habitación de Katara se encontraba Zuko esperando apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, pues ya que ella llevaba aquel traje azul, para salir a la nación del fuego sin llamar la atención era necesario que ella se cambiara, Zuko le comento que en su cuarto habían gran cantidad de vestidos de la nación del fuego en diferentes tallas y estilos para que ella escogiera, y ya que ella no quiso que ninguna de las sirvientas le ayudaran a cambiarse, el no pudo hacer nada más que esperar afuera a que ella terminara por sí misma.

Zuko soltó un suspiro, como de cansancio, estaba claro que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-Kataraa… -La llamo, mientras cerraba los ojos poniendo una mano entre su sien y la parte superior de la nariz, entre las cejas.

-¡Espera un momento Zuko! – contesto una voz del otro lado de la puerta irritada por los tantos llamados de Zuko.

Después de un momento ella salió, antes siquiera de decir una sola palabra de reclamo tras quitar la mano de su rostro y verla Zuko se quedo, sin aliento por un segundo; se dio cuenta en seguida que Katara ya no era aquella niña de 14 años que conoció anteriormente, era evidente que los años habían pasado por ella y habían sido muy generosos, Pues quien atravesó la puerta ante sus ojos fue una hermosa joven quien portaba un vestido rojo de la nación del fuego el cual en la parte superior, era un tipo halter, sostenido en una línea recta del cuello al busto, con algo que pereciere un collar dorado cubriendo su cuello, haciendo juego con el brazalete dorado que llevaba en el brazo, y dejando ver el ombligo, mientra que de la muñeca al codo de ambos brazos llevaba, unos brazaletes, de tela color rojo y dorado en la parte de las muñecas.

En la parte de abajo llevaba una especie de mallones negros que estaban un poco sobre las rodillas, teniendo enzima de estos, una falda entre abierta en color rojo, las orillas unos adornos dorado oscuro como de fuego, amarrado con una cinta roja la cual tenía a la vez en medio una línea dorada.

Llevaba un calzado ligero bastante cómodo en color negro, tipo zapatilla pero sin tacón y con pequeños grabados dorados, su cabello estaba entre una media cola coronado con aquella insignia de la nación del fuego, y el resto del cabello suelto, teniendo como una forma entre revuelta y a la vez acomodada dándole un toque salvaje, y como último toque llevaba puesto unas sombras color rojo en los ojos, y apenas un brillo en los labios.

-Estoy lista ¿Me veo bien? – pregunto mientras se observaba así misma. Zuko recupero rápidamente el aliento y enseguida miro hacia otra parte, pues le pareció indecoroso el haberla mirado por bastante tiempo, según él lo máximo para no faltar al respeto serien al menos 10 segundos.

-Sí, podrás pasar inadvertida entre la nación del fuego – contesto el dando la vuelta con una ligera sonrisa. Pero lo que dijo solo dejo a Katara un tanto pensativa, y mientras el daba la vuelta para que ambos se marcharan, se le ocurrió.

-¡Espera! Creo que quien no lograra pasar desapercibido, eres tu Zuko –dijo mientras lo detenía tomándolo del hombro.

-¿Qué?, porque piensas eso –pregunto-

-¿Que no es algo obvio? –Preguntó ella a la vez con una risa ligera

-El señor del fuego es aquel hombre que porta una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro – le dijo mientras se ponía frente a él, apenas rozando con la mano la cicatriz e Zuko

-Si quieres que salgamos, tendrás que venir conmigo – le dijo llevando ella ahora una sonrisa burlona. Entonces lo tomo del brazo hacia su cuarto, sin el poder protestar, sentándolo en un tocador frente al espejo.

-¿Qué él lo que vas a hacer? –pregunto, pues la situación comenzaba a ponerlo tenso.

-Espera y veras –contesto ella mientras tomaba en una mano una caja de madera barnizada y con grabados de fuego y en la otra, algo que parecía ser una esponja.

Entonces tras voltear hacia el señor del fuego dirigió su mano con la esponja al rostro de él, más directamente hacia su cicatriz, pero reaccionando rápidamente Zuko la detuvo tomadora de la muñeca

-¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? –pregunto él con el tono más sereno que pudo, pues aquella situación ya lo había sobrepasado.

-Intento disimulas la cicatriz con un poco de maquillaje – contesto ella soltando su mano de la de él.

-Eso no hace falta, mira si me pongo la capucha hacia adelante nadie notara quien soy. – dijo él mientras, se ponía la capucha.

-¡Si claro! – contesto ella con los brazos cruzados y una de sus cejas alzadas mientras lo miraba. –Lo lamento Zuko, yo no quería salir y a pesar de eso cedí, ahora es tu turno, no podremos salir sin que todos sepan que eres el señor del fuego, llamaremos mucho la atención.

-¡Si eso el lo que quieres, mejor no vallamos a ningún lado! –contesto voltendo la mirada y crusando los brazoz, cuan niño berrinchudo, pues sabía que Katara tenía la razón. Tras decir eso intento levantarse, pero ella se coloco enfrente de Zuko, y lo tomo de los hombros empujándolo de vuelta a la silla.

-¡Acaso te burlas de mi! –Pregunto ella ya con un tono más enojado, mirándolo con una mirada culposa hacia él. Viéndose ante tanta presión el señor del fuego bajo la mirada y suspiro unas palabras para sí mismo –"Sabia que no sería tan fácil"

-¿Dijiste algo? –pegunto ella-

-No, nada continua con lo que ibas a hacer –Cedió el señor del fuego.

Tras oír esas palabras Katara pozo una sonrisa triunfadora y burlona a la vez.

-Cierra los ojos –le dijo, y comenzó con sus retoques.

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo y el solo podía sentir el tacto de una esponja en su cicatriz, y el aliento cercano de ella, y ambas cosas lo ponían alerta, por no decir nervioso. De repente sintió los brazos de ella entre sus orejas, como si estuviese abrazando su cara, estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, pues sus niveles de alerta estaban al extremo, pero enseguida se percato que ella le había subido de nuevo la capucha.

-¡Listo! Puedes abrir los ojos ahora Zuko.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo después de un largo rato, todo pareció estar borroso por un momento, dirigió la mirada hacia ella, viéndola parada a un lado con las manos en sus caderas, pudo notar en ella una sonrisa como de orgullo y a la vez, triunfal, entonces dirigió su mirada al espejo de enfrente y no pudo evitar abrir aun mas los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo, era la primera vez en muchos años que veía su rostro como era originalmente, claro se podía notar que uno de sus ojos estaba apenas un poco más cerrado que el otro, también al acercarse demasiado al espejo para examinar mejor también pudo notar que la textura de cicatriz aun estaba ahí y no iba a desparecer con un poco de maquillaje, sin embargo a distancia y con la capucha puesta, podría parecer otra persona, mas no el señor el Fuego, marcado con la cicatriz en su rostro.

Zuko se quedo observándose frente al espejo por un momento, entonces Katara puso una mano en su hombre y se coloco a su lado, apareciendo ambos junto al espejo, ella dirigió su mirada hacia el reflejo de Zuko en el espejo y comenzó a hablar

-Creo que ahora ambos podremos pasar desapercibidos –Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja El volteo hacia ella buscando su mirada real y no el reflejo del espejo teniendo en su rostro una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Sí, creo que si –Contesto él, y enseguida ambos empezaron a salir del cuarto ella justo a su lado.

Por un momento, ella sintió venir un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo observaba, mas intento pensar en otra cosa, para borrar aquel extraño… ¿pensamiento o sentimiento? No estaba segura, de lo que estaba segura era que el realmente se veía bien así, por un momento se le ocurrió que le habría gustado conocerlo cuando aún era un niño, de pronto le surgió la idea de que habrían podido ser muy buenos amigos desde entonces.

-No saldremos por la puerta principal, sino por uno de las salidas menos recurrentes del palacio. –anticipo Zuko, ella asentó con la cabeza, en manera de aprobación.

El recorrido comenzó a ser largo, de repente se encontraron en una especie de cueva, solo iluminada por la luz del fuego de candelabros en cada pared, después de una larga caminata comenzó a verse, una luz al final del recorrido, cuando llegaron a aquella luz, Katara se percato de que aquella salida era atreves de un agujero en una gran piedra.

Entonces comenzaron a adentrarse en los lugares públicos cercanos, en algún momento de su camino Katara comenzó a llevar la delantera, Zuko se dio cuenta de ello, y teniendo muy en cuenta el que su deber era cuidarla y no encontrando otra manera de no perderla de vista, se armo de valor, cerró los ojos por un momento mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire, y entonces la tomo de la mano, esperando que enseguida hubiera una reacción en contra por parte de Katara, mas esta reacciono indiferente ante eso, lo cual le devolvió el aliento.

Enseguida Katara empezó a interesarse, por las piezas artesanales, que se vendían.

-Este se ve muy bonito –le dijo ella mientras observaba un jarrón esculpido a mano con delicados grabados de fuego en el.

-Em… si alguno te gusta podría comprarlo – le contesto él, parado detrás, mientras ella observaba.

-Jejem no te preocupes Zuko, no acepte que salgamos solo para despilfarrar tu dinero de la nación del fuego – Le contesto ella en un tono burlón, provocando una ligera risa en el.

De repente ella se detuvo enfrene una tienda, Zuko la seguía mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero al verla detenerse se detuvo.

-Bueno… quizá me gustaría esto. –dijo ella mientras se encontraba de espaldas a él observando algo en aquella tienda.

-Señorita, parece que le ha interesado los muñecos de los héroes, que acabaron con la guerra de los 100 años. –Le dijo una gentil anciana, dueña de la tienda, - Tenga si quiere puede verlos – le dijo mientras tomaba los muñecos los cuales estaban en una cajita con base de madera, y la parte de arriba de cristal.

-Mira Zuko, somos nosotros –le susurro ella emocionada. El se detuvo por un momento a observarlos, estaban realmente muy bien tallados y pintados, eran Aang, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Sokka y Suki, En ese orden. Sin penarlo dos veces lo compro.

La tarde se había avecinado muy rápidamente, pues ellos se tomaron un buen tiempo antes de salir del palacio. En alguna parte de su paseo se encontraron con un festival "El festival del dragón Azul" el cual se llevaba a cabo cada año en honor al último dragón que fue cazado por el príncipe Iroh, al menos eso era lo que todos creían.

Katara pudo presenciar como los maestros fuego se divertían bailando y usando su fuego control para entretener al público.

Justo en un gran escenario, se presentaba un espectáculo, dos acróbatas de la nación el fuego enmascarados, hacían unas maniobras, uno se aproximaba corriendo, hacia el otro quien lo recibía y lanzaba por los aires, al caer el de arriba el de abajo formaba un aro de fuego para ser atravesado por el que caía, al aterrizar ambos se colocaba uno al lado del otro y daban un rugido de fuego.

Katara observaba el espectáculo fascinada, entre el público, en cambio a Zuko no parecía sorprenderlo, el llevaba una mirada indiferente ente el espectáculo

-Tengo hambre, que tal si vamos a aquel lugar –Dijo Zuko apuntando hacia un pequeño restaurante situado justo al lado del gran escenario del festival, dejando ver ver todo el festival.

-Me parece bien – contesto Katara agarrándose a su brazo sin dejar de mirar el show, lo cual provoco en él una sonrisa, que surgió sin que él se diera cuenta, mientras la miraba a ella.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en una mesa de madera muy bien tallada, pintada con un color café oscuro con destellos rojos y los bordes dorados, Katara no dejaba de ver bailar a las personas con una sonrisa tranquila, pero Zuko se dio cuenta enseguida que no dejaba de verla a ella, no había dejado de verla a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, es decir cada que ella no lo veía a él, lo cual fue la mayor parte del tiempo, reflexionándolo por un momento, pero retomando el control y tras un suspiro de derrota de si volvió la mirada hacia el festival.

Después de un momento, llego el camarero a tomar su orden, un hombre algo mayor con una gran barba canosa quien se veía bastante serio, sin siquiera mirarlos les pidió la orden.

Justo cando estaban por ordenar, de entre el público en el escenario la voz de un hombre, los distrajo.

-APARTIR DE AHORA QUEDA ABIERTO A LAS JOVENES PAREJAS DE BAILE DE LA NACION DEL FUEGO, EL CONCUROS "LA PAREJA DE FUEGO".

TODOS AQUELLOS JOVENES QUE DESEEN PARTICIPAR SERAN BIENVENIDOS EL UNICO REQUISITO ES QUE ALMENOS UNO DE ELLOS SEA UN MAESTRO FUEGO. –Dijo aquel hombre tan animado.

Zuko lo escucho sin ningún interés y cuando estaba por abrí la boca para ordenar fue interrumpido.

-Que te parece si participamos –dijo Katara levantándose de la mesa con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡QUE! –pregunto el realmente sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como luna.

-Vamos será divertido. –Dijo ella tratando de convencerlo.

-¡Estás loca! Yo no quiero bailar –dijo el nervioso sin tratar de ser rudo.

-Zu… -evito decir su nombre, frente a aquel mesero. -…Eres el mejor maestro fuego que he conocido, seguro que si participaos ganaremos. –Dijo ella acercándose a él casi susurrando entre seria y animada, debido a la presencia de aquel hombre quien permanecía firme frente a ellos con los ojos cerrados.

-¡No! –contesto el igualmente susurrando

-Vamos no querías entretenerme –Continuo convenciéndolo Katara

-¡No me gusta bailar! –le contesto él como un grito contenido en un susurro.

Al escuchar eso ella Katara solo reacciono como sorprendida por lo que Zuko contesto y sin tratar de convencerlo más volvió a su asiento, con una mueca en el rostro cruzando los brazos, el solo la observo con un rostro serio manteniendo su decisión

-Quiero ordenar…- comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

-Si me permite un comentario señor, me parece que ambos deberían participar, son jóvenes tienen la vida por delante para pasársela aburridos no siempre habrá oportunidades como esta, nadie sabe lo que el destino les prepare más adelante. –Dijo aquel hombre con una voz realmente calmante y una tonada de sabiduría en su voz. Katara volteo hacia el hombre escuchándolo y apenas termino volvió su mirada hacia Zuko con una sonrisa ligera pero unos ojos animados y brillantes.

Zuko sintiéndose acorralado, y dándose por vencido de nuevo.

-Ah.. Buen... –Dijo tras un suspiro y evitando la mirada, al escucharlo Katara con una sonrisa lo tomo del brazo sin dejarlo terminar bien la última palabra, pues apenas llegaban a tiempo para ser la última en formarse.

-¡BIEN! SI YA TODAS LAS PAREJAS ESTAN LISTAS COMENCEMOS EL PRIMER GENERO SOLO PARA ENTRAR EN AMBIENTE ES DANZA LIBRE.

Seguidamente los músicos empezaron a tocar una música muy animada, Katara tomo a Zuko de las manos jalándolo hacia en escenario en una vuelta, coloco una mano en su hombro, y coloco a la vez la mano de Zuko en su cadera, mientras daban entre vuelas y saltos al compas de la música.

-No sé cómo se baila esto –Grito Zuko hacia Katara, pues la música estaba muy fuerte.

-Solo déjate guiar por la música, olvídate de todo. –Le contesto ella riendo mientras giraba, disfrutando de la música y el momento.

Zuko aun no tan convencido con una ligerita mueca en los labios, cerró los ojos dio un suspiro, relajo su cuerpo y su mente y se dejo llevar por el momento y el ritmo de la música, justo como Katara le dijo, llegando incluso a disfrutar el momento. Katara lo tomo de las manos mientras ambos improvisaban algún baile tonto por diversión

La música era fuerte, alrededor varas parejas de jóvenes y algunos adultos se divertían, era fácil perderse en ese ambiente, dejar que el cuerpo e mueva con el ritmo de la música, fue lo que le sucedió a ambos, mientras reían y disfrutaban a la vez, uno en compañía del otro.

La música acabo después de un rato, Katara y Zuko al igual que muchas parejas de baile alrededor, no paraban de reír, mientras dejaban de bailar.

Mientras paraba de bailar Katara se poyo sobre el pecho de Zuko retomando aire, pues el baile la había agotado.

-Fue divertido –Dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la sostenía.

-Sí, ¿Es divertido salirse de lo normal de vez en cuando, he? – Le dijo ella con un ligero tono burlón, haciendo alusión a que Zuko no quería bailar en un principio, provocando este comentario en el solo una sonrisa, mientras miraba hacia alguna parte.

-LA PRIMERA RONDA HA ACABADO, LA SEGUNDA COMENZARA ENSEGUIDA, PARA AQUELLOS QUE AUN SEAN CAPACES DE BAILAR, POR QUE EL SIGUIENTE GENERO REQUIERE DICIPLINA, ARMONIA, Y SOBRE TODO UNIÓN DE PAREJA… "EL VALS" ¡ESTEN PREPARADOS! –Dijo el anfitrión a todo volumen.

Muchas de las parejas iníciales, quienes ya estaban cansados se fueron retirando quedando solo aquellos que aun tenían ánimos de continuar, para ser nombrados la pareja de fuego.

-Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, pero fue divertido. –Dijo Katara a Zuko mientras se reincorporaba a su posición a su lado.

-AL PARECER MUCHAS DE LAS PAREJAS SE RINDEN, ES UNA LÁSTIMA, PARA LAS PAREJAS QUE AUN CONTINUARAN, LA SEGUNDA RONDA COMENZARA A LA CUANTA DE 10, 9 … -Dijo el anfitrión, mientras las parejas que se quedaron tomaban posición para el baile

Katara tomo la mano de él, guiándolo de vuelta a la maesa en donde un principio estaba, pero de repente sintió su mano ser jalada rápida, fuerte y firmemente, y en un movimiento circular y rápido, en un segundo ya estaba de nuevo frente a él, con una mano aun sosteniendo la suya y la otra en uno de los hombros, mientras que fue recibida por la otra mano de él, sosteniéndola de la cadera, el movimiento fue tan rápido que apenas y pudo reaccionar, y cuando lo hiso ya estaban el uno frente a el otro listos para empezar el baile.

-8, 7 …-continuo el anfitrión

-Zuko, pero que e…-Comenzó a preguntar Katara confundida por el momento, y siendo interrumpida antes de terminar.

-¿Qué no querías ganar? Además… es divertido salirse de lo normal de vez en cuando

–Contesto el mirándola a los ojos, con una extraña seguridad en su mirada y en su rostro, dejándola sin palabras, intentando descifrar esa seguridad en el.

-Sucede.. que..yo no sé bailar un Vals, nunca lo he hecho en la vida –le confesó ella casi susurrado, volteando el rostro evitando la mirada de Zuko, y evitando que viera su ligero sonrojo, mirando hacia el suelo entre apenada y ligeramente triste.

- 6, 5, 4…- continúo el anfitrión

Zuko quito la mano de la cadera de Katara y con esa mano, la tomo del mentón guiando su rostro hacia el de él.

-Como parte de familia real de la nación del fuego, fui educado para saber de estas cosas y por eso puedo decirte que es sencillo…tan solo…–Comenzó a decirle casi en un susurro mirándola a los ojos aun con aquella seguridad suya.

-…Déjate guiar… –Continuo mientras se acercaba demasiado al rostro de ella, y a la vez ponía de vuelta la mano en la cadera de ella, acercando su cuerpo al de él.

-3,2…-continuo el anfitrión

-…Por mi –Termino, susurrando en la oreja de Katara.

Entonces la música comenzó.

* * *

Les anticipo que el siguiente cap me tomara un tiempo en corregir, ya que mientras corregia este se me vinieron un monton de ideas para el siguiente, y ademas no siempre tengo suficiente tiempo para poder sentarme tranquilamente y escribir el fic. Gracias por los reviews.


	5. Chapter 4

Me tarde un poco en subir el suguiente Cap, pero esque ultimamente e estado dudando de la info que pongo sobre la historia, porque quiero que sea lo mas apegada a la serie en cuanto a lo que paso. Es por eso que estuve o mas bien estoy pensando en si esperar que salga el comic de "La busqueda" para estar un poco mas informada de los eventos anteriores a este, ya que como se habran podido dar cuenta me base un poco en los eventos anteriores a Korra, pero espero su opinion que me dicen ¿espero o hago mis teorias?

Mientras tanto aqui esta el suguiente cap

* * *

Capitulo 4

Libro Katara:

…_Me sorprendió, no puedo explicar que fue pero en algún momento del Vals, algo sucedió, fue como si pudiera sentir el mundo girar al ritmo de mis pies._

_Fue algo realmente extraño, siento que no debo pensar más en ello, fue lo suficientemente extraño al momento como para revivirlo cada vez que se viene a mi mente._

_Pero de algo puedo estar segura, pienso que Zuko es realmente un buen bailarín…_

…_El último baile se me ocurrió en un segundo, pensé que sería entretenido para el público de la nación del fuego ver un combate en un baile, sentí el mismo calor del fuego de Zuko, que ya había sentido en otras ocasiones, la parte que mas gusto fueron las vueltas, debió verse impresiónate, pero sobre todo me divertí, aunque al parecer a la gente de la nación del fuego no es suficiente ver una batalla en un baile ¿Por qué tiene que llevar todo al extremo?..._

Sin poder decir una palabra la música inicio, intuitivamente Katara miro hacia sus pies para intentar no cometer errores, en un baile que le resultaba no muy familiar, apenas sabía que no debía pisar los pies de su compañero de baile lo cual sucedió a los primeros tres pasos, y de nuevo a la segunda vuelta que dieron.

-Lo siento Zuko –Susurraba apenada, casi totalmente roja cada que sucedía y sin dejar de mirar a sus pies para evitar que suceda de nuevo, pero de igual manera volvió a pasar.

Apenas un quejido ahogado, se aparecía en el rostro de Zuko, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse ligeramente debido a que tenía que tragarse cada quejido sin siquiera abrir la boca para dejarlos salir, por cada pisada que Katara le daba.

Después de unas cuantas pisadas mas Zuko ya no aguanto, había disimulado muy bien hasta entonces, sin embargo era cada vez más evidente lo mal que iba la comunicación de baile entre los dos, por lo que él se decidió a poner en acción lo que le había dicho a Katara, un segundo antes de empezar el baile.

De repente su mano se hiso más firme en la cintura de Katara topando el cuerpo de él con la de ella casi por completo, desasiéndose del espacio que ella había creado entre ambos para verse los pies; esto provoco de inmediato que Katara dejara de mirar sus pies para fijar la vista hacia él, con un rostro que reflejaba entre enojo y confusión, pero esta era justo la reacción que él quería provocar, apenas obtuvo la atención de Katara aun estando ella como estaba le susurro.

-No dejes de mirarme a los ojos, suelta tu cuerpo, escucha la música y deja que yo tome el mando del baile .Diciendo esto rápidamente, con una voz firme y autoritaria, aunque fuese en un susurro.

Katara abrió la mirada al escuchar eso, pero a la vez obedeció, su cuerpo hasta entonces tensó y sin suavidad para este baile, se fue relajando cada vez mas hasta llegar al punto en que realmente dejo guiar su cuerpo a Zuko, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos.

De repente varios de los espectadores comenzaron a prestar su atención hacia ellos no como hace un momento por lo mal que iba su baile, sino porque de repente era el único baile que podía notarse, los movimientos, la química que se había creado entre la pareja y sobre todo la armonía que emanaban a cada paso se podía sentir entre el público, cada giro, y cada paso que inventaban al ritmo de la música, fue lo que llamo la atención del los espectadores

De repente la música se termino, el tiempo paso casi sin ser notado, ellos al ritmo de los últimos tonos de la música se detuvieron lentamente y delicadamente en una pose sencilla en la que Katara se dejaba caer apenas un poco para ser sostenida por su pareja sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos al igual que ella a él, permaneciendo así apenas unos segundos rompiendo esa conexión volteando ambos al escuchar al anfitrión.

-¡VAYA!, ESTO COMIENZA A TOMAR EMOCIÓN, LOS JUECES HAN SELECCIONADO A TRES PAREJAS PARA LA PRUEBA FINAL, LA QUE DETERMINARA SI SIN MERECEDORES DE LLEVARSE EL TITULO ADEMÁS DE LOS PREMIOS, LA PRUEBA DE FUEGO. PERO LES ADVIERTO, NO SERÁ TAN SENCILLO PUES PARA ESTA LA ÚLTIMA RONDA ES NECESARIO QUE AL MENOS UNO DE LOS PARTICIPANTES SEA MAESTRO FUEGO, ASÍ QUE AQUELLAS PAREJAS SELECCIONADAS QUE NO LO SEAN TENDRÁN QUE RETIRARSE –advirtió el anfitrión.

Quedando al final de las parejas seleccionadas solo dos, una joven pareja de maestros fuego, ella con el cabello corto y café y los ojos grises, y él con los ojos color ámbar, ambos miraban muy seguros hacia la segunda pareja seleccionada, Katara y Zuko.

Katara copio la sonrisa de aquella chica, como haciendo una burla y miro hacia Zuko.

-¿Listo para ganar? –le pregunto con la voz fuerte, para ser escuchada por aquella pareja.

Zuko la miro, y no pudo evitar una ligera risa, por la imitación de Katara, mientras asentaba con la cabeza a la pregunta anterior.

-A LAS PAREJAS ESTÉN PREPARADAS. –Dijo el anfitrión

Entonces el rosto de Zuko se puso de nuevo serio, y se acerco al rostro de Katara, para poder hablarle sin que les escucharan.

-Katara, este ultimo baile es algo peligroso, así que quiero que me confirmes que realmente quieres participar –Le susurro con un rostro serio.

-Zuko, ¿Cuál es el problema? –Le pregunto

-Escucha, este baile prácticamente consiste en entretener al público usando el fuego control mientras se baila, es por eso que te pregunte si no estaría mal que use el fuego control mientras bailo contigo.

-¿Esa es tu preocupación? –pregunto con una sonrisa, y un tono como de que el comentario anterior estuviera fuera de lugar.

-Zuko, yo confió en ti, por eso se que todo saldrá bien.-Dijo con total tranquilidad

-Además me has lanzado fuego control muchas veces antes sin lastimarme, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me lastimaras ahora sin intención?. –Disiento esto último en un tono sarcástico.

Entonces tomo ella tomo su mano, alzándola a la altura de sus hombros

-Sabes, creo que sé lo que realmente entretendrá al público, usando tu fuego control –Comento Katara con una sonrisa muy segura en su rostro.

-¿Qué podría ser eso?-Pregunto Zuko un tanto confundido.

Katara miro hacia los músicos viendo que ya estaban casi empezando a tocar, de inmediato volvió su rostro hacia Zuko para contestar su pregunta, llevando la misma sonrisa.

Justo cuando la música empezaba a sonar, Katara estiro una de sus manos hacia el pecho de Zuko empujándolo y poniéndose en posición de pelea a la vez que le gritaba

–¡EN GUARDIA!

Zuko reacciono totalmente perplejo y busco la mirada de la maestra agua para intentar aclarar sus dudas, encontrándose en sus ojos Azules un giño, que lo hiso comprender todo de inmediato.

Como si realmente fuera una pelea Zuko le lanzo una llamarada de fuego la cual era controlada por él para evitar quemarla, mientras Katara movió las manos simulando desviarla, lo cual ocurrió, pues Zuko era quien lo controlaba, entonces ambos se acercaron los movimientos de Katara eran parecidos a los de Ballet por la firmeza y disciplina de sus movimientos, ella coloco una mano en la cadera de el ala vez que el hiso lo mismo, mientras giraban, entonces Zuko con movimientos rápidos daba golpes de fuego a cada lado de Katara, usando tanto las manos como los pies para hacer fuego control,

Llevándose los aplausos de los espectadores.

Repentinamente Zuko hiso un cambio en los movimientos, tomo de la mano a Katara dándole vueltas en su eje, alavés que con la otra mano lanzaba fuego control del lado lanzaba fuego control haciéndolo girar del lado contrario al de Katara

El publico quedo en asombro y enseguida comenzó a aplaudir.

Después de girar Katara simulaba dar patadas altas hacia Zuko quien las esquivaba a la vez que usaba fuego para dar el efecto de que era Katara quien hacia fuego control con los pies, todo en movimiento mientras ambos giraban cambiando de posición, los movimientos se hicieron más precisos mientras Katara usaba sus manos y Zuko le daba el efecto de fuego control, lanzado hacia él quien los esquivaba con maromeras acercándose a ella, cuando al fin estuvieron el uno frente al otro en un movimiento rápido Zuko la tomo de la mano y la lanzo a un lado, jalándola de vuelta envolvieron en un brazo, quedando frente a frente, pero separándose tras ser lanzada de nuevo y dejándose caer siendo recibida por el señor del fuego quedando el rostro de él sobre el de ella, haciendo un movimiento rápido con la mano usando su fuego control formado una media luna por encima de ambos, todo en un mismo momento, justo al terminar de la música.

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre el rostro de Katara quien de no haber sido por eso no se habría percatado de que el baile ya había terminado, apenas se dejo de oír la música y estando ambos ya quietos enseguida pudieron notar el jadeo de cansancio de ambos, y Katara noto que aquella gota que cayó del rostro de Zuko, era color piel, el maquillaje de su rostro comenzaba a correrse, pero no podía decídeselo frente a toda esa gente, justo cuando Zuko la levanto para reponerla a su lugar, ella se lanzo sobre él en un abrazo, mientras que con su rostro arrimaba el espeso cabello de Zuko intentando cubrir la cicatriz.

El solo reacciono sorprendido, y correspondió al abrazo sin saber cuál fue el motivo, Katara se alejo de nuevo estando frente a él, coloco su mano en su cabello para terminar de cubrirlo, entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y solo correspondió a ella con una sonrisa como de pena y alivio a la vez. Estuvieron ambos tan concentrados en aquello que no se percataron que el publico reacciono eufórico en cuanto Katara lo abrazo, incluso el anfitrión ya estaba justo detrás de ellos con una evidente sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre muchachos? –Pregunto antes de anunciarlos

Ambos reaccionaron, pensativos, la pregunta les cayo de sorpresa.

-Ahh.. Yo me llamo… Lee –Respondió Zuko vacilando un poco antes de recordar su altérelo.

-Y yo soy… Kya –Respondió Katara, al principio un poco pensativa pero, segura al decir ese nombre.

-Que nombres tan extraños.-contesto el anfitrión con un rostro de duda y una ceja curveada pero enseguida lo olvido, tomo las manos de ambos y las elevo al aire

-LES PRESENTO A LA NUEVA PAREJA DE FUEGO KYA Y LEE

El publico reacciono con aplausos y ánimos.

-Ahora les otorgare su trofeo, una pequeña figura de oro de ustedes, hecha por nuestros aclamados alfareros de la nación del fuego. –Entregándoselo a Zuko

-¿Pero cómo pudieron hacer esta figura tan rápido? – Pregunto Katara sorprendida, mientras tomaba la figura entre sus manos.

-Bueno todos aquí sabemos que la nación del fuego tiene a los mejores artesanos y alfareros de los 4 reinos. –Contesto el anfitrión

Katara se quedo observando la pequeña figura posando sus dedos sobre el rostro de ambos, La figura correspondía al segundo baile, el Vals se podía notar que la pareja de la figura eran ellos, ella mirándolo a él y el a ella, justo como en el baile.

-MUY BIEN QUE CONTINÚE LA FIESTA, A TOCAR – Dijo el anfitrión a todo volumen, mientras la orquesta se ponía a tocar de nuevo.

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto Zuko a Katara

-Por supuesto que sí, los detalles y…-Contestaba ella antes de ser interrumpida.

-ESE TROFEO DEBERÍA SER NUESTRO, COMO LOS GANADORES CONSECUTIVOS QUE SOMOS MERECEMOS UNA REVANCHA–Reclamo el chico de la pareja que obtuvo el segundo lugar, apuntando hacia Katara y Zuko.

Al ver detenidamente a aquel chico que se quejaba, Zuko pudo notar que era un rostro conocido, aunque no lo había visto desde varios años atrás, el era Chang, hijo del actual almirante de la nación del fuego, y con quien no había tenido una buena relación en el pasado.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –Reacciono Katara enfadada –Katara, contrólate –Le dijo Zuko mientras la sostenía de un brazo.

- Es de lo más razonable, ambas parejas hemos demostrado ser buenos para el baile, por lo que propongo Agni Kai –replico Chang

-Un duelo de fuego por ese trofeo, solos tu y yo preciosa, ¿qué me dices? –Continuo Chang,

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? –Reaccionaron Zuko y Katara a la vez, Katara enojada y perpleja a la vez, mientras que Zuko tuvo una reacción más de enojo.

-Ese trofeo es nuestro sabes tiene nuestros rostros en el –Le contesto Katara con una cara de duda y aburrimiento.

-…NO ME IMPORTA, LOS ALFAREROS PODRÁN VOLVERLA A ESCULPIR –Contesto Chang con un ligero rubor por lo que Katara le dijo. –BASTA DE TONTERÍAS EN GUARDIA –Grito hacia Katara.

-SI QUIERES PELEAR, TU PELEA SERÁ CONMIGO –Contesto Zuko de repente, poniéndose al frente de Katara, cubriéndola con una mano

-Zuko no tienes que… -Claro que tengo, ese tipo te falto al respeto –Contesto el de inmediato ante las palabras de Katara –¿Lo hiso? – pregunto ella a la vez, un poco confundida.

-No hay ningún problema buen bailarín contra ella o contra ti el resultado será el mismo –Contesto Chang a Zuko

La gente comenzó a hacerse a un lado, para dar especio mientras a la vez se mantenían observando, sedientos de acción.

-Katara hazte a un lado –Le dijo Zuko con la mirada fija ante el oponente.

Ella poso su mano en el hombro de Zuko, con angustia en su rostro, el al sentir su tacto volteo instintivamente hacia ella y al ver ese rostro que llevaba, esbozo una sonrisa segura

-No hay de qué preocuparse, esto será como un juego –Le dijo para calmar esa angustia.

Al escuchar eso Katara se sintió un poco mas aliviada y le correspondió igualmente con una sonrisa un tanto insegura y se hiso hacia atrás.

Zuko volteo de nuevo hacia el oponente conservando ese rostro de seguridad

-Cuando quieras –Le grito, totalmente seguro de sí mismo

Chang se enfado ante tal sonrisa que considero de burla hacia su persona, y furioso lanzo su primera llamarada hacia Zuko, pero él la disperso con su fuego control y de un brinco lanzo su primer puño de fuego hacia ese chico, quien sorprendido ante esa técnica, contrarresto ese ataque con mas fuego. Al dispersarse por completo el fuego el solo se pudo quedar un tanto perplejo ante los movimientos rápidos y precisos de Zuko pues aquella llama que disperso era la más grande que había podido hacer.

-Se ve que eres todo un maestro –Le dijo reponiendo su seguridad al dirigir los ojos hacia al público. –PERO NO ERES NADA CONTRA MÍ- le grito lanzando varios puños de fuego a la vez, mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia Zuko, quien esquivaba aquellas llamas igualmente acercándose rápidamente.

Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro Chang lanzo su puño en fuego hacia Zuko quien lo esquivo agachándose rápidamente y volviéndose a levantar dándole un gancho al estomago al oponente, todo quedo en repentino silencio entre el público, quienes ya sabían quién era el ganador de esta pelea.

Chang se hiso unos pasos hacia atrás mientras apretaba con una mano su estomago intentando mantenerse en pie, pero cayendo ante a Zuko, quien solo se encontraba de pie mirándolo seriamente.

El público solo esperaba el golpe final, en silencio.

-Supongo que crees que has ganado –Dijo aquel chico mientras comenzaba a reír levantando su rostro hacia Zuko.

Pero Zuko se mantuvo en seriedad pues ya sabía lo que estaba por venir, lo supo inmediatamente aquel chico miro hacia el público, mientras peleaban.

Justo cuando Chang termino de decir esas palabras, entre el público una gran llamarada salió dirigida hacia Zuko, pero el ya se encontraba listo para bloquearla, la llama provenía de quien era la acompañante de baile de Chang.

Zuko comenzaba a levantar las manos para dispersar esa llama en cuanto llegara a él, pero justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros, ante su sorpresa, fue bloqueado por una gran cortina de agua de varios colores ligeros.

* * *

Creo que no soy muy buena para describir bailes, espero que lo hayan entendido o que se haya podidod apreciar lo que queria expresar. Ahora estoy trabajando en le cap 6, espero sean pasientes para esperar al proximo cap, porque cada vez que lo reviso no puedo evitar cambiar algo, creo que por eso me tardo un poco, pero nunca es suficiente de Zutara para mi jejejeje.


	6. Chapter 5

Pedon por haberme tardado pero ultimamente e estado muy ocupada con los examenes finales T.T Como sea les dejo una recomendacion en audio para este cap, (Claro es solo una recomendacion no significa que sea obliatorio leer el cap con estas canciones ) Para la primera parte es decir desde el comenzo de la cancion **Bring Me To Life **de** Evanescence**  
Y para la parte que comienza desde : Ella lo tomo de la mano... (Marcado en negrita)  
Para esa parte La cancion **To Meke You Feel My Love **de** Adele**. Segun mis calculos debe durar hasta el final del cap.

* * *

Capitulo 5

El tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras Zuko volteaba la mirada para confirmar de donde vino aquella barrera de agua, efectivamente era ella, la pudo ver con las manos estiradas dirigidas hacia él, la maestra agua Katara fue quien uso su agua control para protegerlo.

El tiempo regreso a su curso normal, Zuko levanto la mirada solo para notar que todo había quedado en silencia y lleno de miradas de sorpresa, de repente el silencio se vio roto

- ¡ES UNA MAESTRA AGUA! –Dijo aquel chico aun en el suelo con una sonrisa de sorpresa mientras apuntaba hacia Katara. –Ustedes, ambos nos engañaron a todos. ¡no se MERECEN EL TITULO DE LA PAREJA DE FUEGO –Levantándose mientras gritaba a hacia el público, quien solo se mantenía observando, pero de repente como fuego se empezaron a esparcir las quejas, comenzando por las parejas de baile que habían perdido ante Zuko y Katara.

-Se supone que es un concurso para los pobladores de la nación del fuego –¡NOS ENGAÑARON!

-Están haciendo una burla de nuestras fiestas. –Esas eran solo algunas de las quejas que se empezaban a escuchar mientras se contagiaba el enojo entre el público en general.

Zuko aun en guardia, y sabiendo que Katara no estaba cerca, supo que era momento de actuar mientras observaba como la gente empezaba a acercarse a ambos.

Tomo una de las mesas que estaban a su alcance y con una patada la lanzo hacia aquel chico derribándolo, a la vez que corría hacia Katara, esa fue la chispa que desato la explosión, pues ya estando junto a ella todos en el lugar los tenían rodeados, estando uno a espaldas del otro, ambos en guardia.

-Como en los viejos tiempos –Dijo Katara, a lo que Zuko solo reacciono confundido por ese comentario, pero volviendo de inmediato su rostro a la batalla que estaba por comenzar. Al instante salió la primera llamarada de alguna persona dirigida hacia Zuko quien la controlo mandándola de vuelta, alejando un poco a la gente que los rodeaba, dando lugar a que Katara controlara parte de el agua disponible en el festival, formando unos grandes guantes de agua que la cubrían desde los hombros hasta la las manos y golpeando a quienes se acercaban, con látigos de agua, mientras que del otro lado Zuko devolvía cada uno de los golpes de fuego de sus oponentes derribándolos, los oponentes eran demasiados que en algún momento tanto Zuko como Katara se fueron separando uno del otro, después de derivar a quienes eran más débiles Zuko se enfrento a quienes realmente poseían grandes habilidades, una gran llamarada le fue lanzada, pero la esquivo dando un salto en el aire, mientras que desde el aire lanzaba puños de fuego.

Del otro lado Katara llevaba sobre sus hombros una gran abrigo de agua, con el cual lanzaba golpes de agua a sus oponentes, derribándolos uno a uno.

La pelea parecía, no acabar, después de todos era demasiada gente en el festival, la mayoría jóvenes, quienes se encendían ante una chispa, y ambos Katara y Zuko estaban agotados por los bailes anteriores.

En un momento de descuido, la pareja de Chang logro llegar hasta Katara, Zuko quien se mantenía vigilándola a pesar de estar peleando se percato de eso, el ya había acabado con la mayoría de sus oponentes, pero ante la distracción de ver a Katara en peligro, uno de los maestros fuego con los que se enfrentaba aprovecho esa distracción, lanzándole una llama constante de fuego, Zuko se percato demasiado tarde, al intentar desviarla la llama ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de él, la intento esquivas pero esta termino rozando su hombro izquierdo. Estando totalmente indiferente a lo anterior Zuko salió corriendo, esquivando a todos, dando brincos en el aire intentando llegar en dirección a Katara, quien no se había percatado que alguien estaba justo detrás de ella.

Aquella chica comenzaba a abrir la palma de su mano en dirección a Katara, pero justo al momento de lanzar una llamarada de fuego, Zuko se lanzo atrapando a Katara, y evitando que esta salga herida, mientras ambos rodaban en el suelo, Katara reacciono confundida, estando envuelta en los brazos de Zuko, entonces el demasiado furiosos se levanto.

-ES SUFICIENTE –Rugió mientras salía fuego de su boca

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante aquel imponente rugido, aprovechando esa repentina calma Zuko estiro las manos haciendo crecer todo el fuego alrededor, perdiéndose el y Katara de la vista entre el fuego, Zuko la tomo de la mano levantándola del suelo.

-Es hora de irnos –le dijo con un tono serio

Katara tomo su mano, pero mientras comenzaban a correr, ella desvió la mirada, y repentinamente se soltó de él.

-Ahora vuelvo –le grito mientras que corría entre las flamas, sin darle oportunidad al señor del fuego de evitarlo.

Las llamas comenzaban a disiparse, cuando Katara volvió a la mesa donde antes se había sentado junto a Zuko, su rostro se ilumino cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, era un pequeño bolso rojo en el cual había guardado todo lo que habían comprado ese día, pero su alegría se vio interrumpida cuando de repente alguien le lanzo una llamarada, ella logro esquivarla dando un brinco, al alzar la mirada vio que era aquella chica de nuevo.

-¡Vaya! Veo que ya no está aquí tu novio para protegerte –Dijo aquella chica en tono de burla hacia Katara.

-¡El no es mi novio! Y no necesito que nadie me proteja –Respondió Katara enojada mientras se levantaba.

Las llamas se habían disipado casi por completo, y entre el humo que quedaba Zuko pudo percatarse de la silueta de Katara a lo lejos, pero al mirar la escena por completo vio que estaba con aquella chica, la novia de Chang, Zuko estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia esa dirección pero entonces instintivamente dio un brinco en el aire evitando ser quemado por Chang, que estaba detrás de el

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías –Le grito Zuko, en su aterrizaje.

-Lo lamento no dejare que se escapen sin antes devolverme mi premio –Contesto Chang estando en guardia frente a Zuko.

-¿Qué? Todo esto es por ese tonto trofeo, debió perderse entre la multitud –Contesto Zuko

-Lamento infórmate que es tu novia quien lo tiene, pero mi Sury se encargara de ella.-dijo Chang aun en guardia

-¡Ella no es mi novia!-contesto Zuko notándose en su voz agotamiento.

-Y no permitiré que nadie le haga nada –replico Zuko, lanzando una patada de fuego a Chang, quien apenas pudo esquivarla, pero no pudo esquivar el golpe en la cara que le propicio Zuko, justo después. De inmediato Zuko salió dirigido hacia Katara.

En un momento paralelo al de la pelea de Zuko y Chang, se encontraban Katara y Sury

-En guardia, maestra agua –Le grito Sury a Katara lanzando inmediatamente puños de fuego, observando como Katara los bloqueaba con su agua control antes de perderse de vista por el humo que se genero.

-Fue demasiado fácil –Se decía Sury a si misma mientras iba a revisar lo que quedo de su ataque. Al dispersarse por completo el humo pudo notar una silueta, al percatarse de que era Katara, fue embestida por un gran flujo de agua, que la llevo a caer al suelo, totalmente empapada de agua.

-¡KATARA! –Gritaba Zuko entre las flamas y el humo que quedaba

De repente vio una silueta de alguien al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia esa persona solo para percatarse de que era la persona equivocada, al alzar la mirada entre lo poco que quedaba de humo la vio aproximarse corriendo hacia el con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Ella lo tomo de la mano haciéndolo correr junto a ella.**

-Perdón por alejarme Zuko – Se disculpo Katara mientras huían, perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas que asistieron al aventó.

Zuko se detuvo una vez que estuvieron alejados, a la vez la detuvo a ella porque no soltó su mano. Al detenerse ambos Zuko la tomo de los hombros

-Katara no quiero que te vuelvas a apartar de mi –Le dijo con total seriedad en su voz

-¿Qué? –pregunto Katara confundida, y dando un paso hacia atrás

-Me refiero, a que estando en una situación como esa, en la que te expusiste a mucho peligro –Aclaro Zuko, soltándola y usando sus manos para explicarse, ante la reacción de Katara.

-¡Ah! Estas exagerando Zuko, me he visto en peores situaciones estos últimos años, no es nada que no pueda manejar –Contesto Katara cruzando los brazos y sonriendo muy segura.

-De cualquier manera, no quiero que te apartes de mí mientras estés en la nación del fuego, prométeme que no lo harás. –Dijo Zuko con seriedad y estando un tanto agitado en su respiración, mientras se aproximaba demasiado a Katara.

-Realmente creo que exageras, pero si eso te tranquiliza entonces Lo prometo –Contesto Katara, posando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Zuko.

Apenas al tocarlo, Zuko se derrumbo, como si le hubieran clavado algo en el hombro.

-¡Zuko! –Reacciono Katara mientras se inclinaba para levantarlo –¿Que te sucede? –Pregunto Katara preocupada

-Me… había olvidado de esto –Contesto Zuko algo adolorido apenas sonriendo, mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su hombro dañado.

-Déjame ver –Dijo Katara quitando la mano de Zuko para ver la herida.

La ropa estaba rasgada, y al hacerla a un lado pudo ver una herida algo sangrante en el hombro de Zuko, era una gran quemadura, Katara dio una rápida mirada alrededor en busca de alguna fuente de agua, de inmediato fijo la mirada en uno de los arboles cercanos, y al igual que en su pelea con Sury usando su agua control con un movimiento rápido de las manos extrajo el agua de un árbol, atrayéndola hacia el hombro de Zuko, que estando sentado en el suelo, solo observaba sorprendido. El agua comenzaba a brillar en su hombro y la herida comenzaba a sanar. El brillo del agua los ilumino a ambos, Katara tenía la mirada fija en la herida, mientras que Zuko, sin tener a dónde mirar solo la miraba a ella

-Por un segundo pensé que sería tarde –Dijo Katara sonriendo aliviada al ver que la herida había sanado totalmente.

-El dolor se ha ido –Menciono Zuko, igualmente más relajado

Zuko se levanto por sí mismo, mientras daba unos estiramientos a su brazo.

-Olvidaba lo bien que se siente después de ser sanado con agua –Dijo él a Katara, quien solo correspondió a ese cumplido con una risa discreta.

Ambos retomaron el camino al palacio de la nación del fuego, la noche ya les había sobrepasado, y era algo tarde cuando llegaron a la roca que dirigía al palacio,

Al entrar y llegar al palacio se encontraron con Iroh

-Seños del fuego Zuko, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?, ambos se ven muy mal –Exclamo Iroh preocupado por ambos

-Digamos que nos divertimos en la nación del fuego. –Contesto Katara en tono burlón.

-Oh entonces supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme –Dirigió Iro su mirada hacia Zuko, en duda.

-Claro que no Tío, de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de dirigir la nación del fuego, durante el tiempo que Katara esté de visita –Contesto Zuko mientras ponía su brazo en la espalda de Iroh en un abrazo.

-Muy bien Zuko, pero supongo que ahora tendré que preocuparme porque ambos tomen un buen baño, ¡huelen muy mal! –Respondió Iroh mientras se tapaba la nariz, por el abrazo de Zuko.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Zuko mientras miraba su brazo con la ligera intención de olerse.

-Supongo que tiene razón señor Iroh seguiré su sabio consejo –Dijo Katara observándose, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Zuko solo se quedo observándola marchar, sin decir nada. Tras un momento Iroh empezó dar una tos fingida, llamado así la atención de Zuko

-¿Sucede algo Zuko? –Pregunto algo curioso y un tanto serio a la vez

-¿Qué debería suceder Tío? ¡No sé de lo que estás hablando! –Contesto Zuko un tanto molesto por esa pregunta.

-Claro Zuko, disculpa mi imprudencia –Contesto Iroh, ante tal reacción.

-Lo siento Tío es solo que…- Comenzó a explicarse Zuko

-Por lo único que deberías disculparte es por no haber tomado un baño aun –Interrumpió Iroh, retomando su humor

-Claro Tío –Contesto Zuko aliviado.

Ambos comenzaron a marcharse cada quien por su lado, pero por unos segundos Zuko se detuvo, solo para mira el cuarto de Katara de nuevo.

Aunque Zuko creyó que nadie lo notaria Iroh había volteado ligeramente el cuello y pudo ver ese instante, sonriendo satisfecho, pues el tenia razón en su pregunta.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esperen el siguiente Cap.


	7. Chapter 6

Gracias a los que han seguido mi fanfic en especial a: Ale-White19, Artemisa275, Lymairoz, Isa, Gpe 77, Por sus comentarios y sus animos. Aqui les dejo el siguiente cap.

* * *

Libro Katara:

…_No pensé lo que hice, el verlo en peligro me hiso usar el agua control sin pensarlo, tal vez fue una mala idea, de no haberla usado probablemente no habría ocasionado todo ese desastre en el festival, pero de alguna forma fue divertido entrar de nuevo en acción además Zuko y yo siempre combatimos mejor cuando estamos juntos… _

…_No se qué fue lo que me ocurrió sentí mis cabellos erizarse cuando él dijo aquella frase "No quiero que te apartes de mi" con ese tono de voz y esa mirada quiero pensar que no fue nada, que no sentí nada pero el solo recordar esa escena me hace querer huir a ningún lugar._

_Creo que solo puedo escribir estas líneas aquí donde nunca permitiré que nadie las lea, en algún lugar tengo que desahogar todo lo que me está sucediendo…_

Libro Zuko:

…!_ No pensé que lo hiciera! usar su agua control en medio de maestros fuego ¿En que estaba pensando? Aunque de alguna manera puedo decir que me desahogue en esa pelea, había sentimientos confusos en mi mente que quería eliminar y ese combate fue lo que necesitaba. Pero por otro lado no quiero verla nunca en peligro cuando creí verla en el suelo sentí que había fallado como Señor del fuego aunque eso no tenga nada que ver de alguna forma sentí eso…_

… _Sé que había quedado en no escribir acerca de esto, pero sentí un alivio un gran alivio tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi alma cuando ella sanaba mi hombro el brillo de su agua control iluminaba su rostro y eso me hiso caer en la cuenta de que ella estaba bien, que no había fallado de ningún modo, que estaba a salvo, y que yo me encargaría de que siguiera así… _

Capitulo 6

Los días habían pasado, casi sin ser notados, la rutina era la misma, salir y recorrer la nación del fuego, se había vuelto algo común entre ambos por estos días.

Así que como todos los días Zuko iba al cuarto de Katara para salir de nuevo.

El llamo a la puerta pero nadie contestó, el entro buscándola, llamándola pero no la encontró ahí, Zuko comenzó por un momento a perder la calma, se puso a pensar, en donde se habría metido y de repente, se le ocurrió un lugar.

Después de un momento se encontró entre el verde pasto y los espacios abiertos de uno de los jardines de la nación del fuego, la vio, ahí estaba sentada a las orillas de un estanque de agua, bajo un torcido árbol de cerezo, jugando con su agua control, haciendo bailar un hilo de agua en el aire con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su cabeza.

Al escuchar los pasos de Zuko Katara volteo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Hola Zuko –Dijo ella

-Te estaba buscando –le dijo Zuko a la vez, mientras se acercaba.

-Discúlpame, pensaba ir a tu cuarto, cuando de repente pensé en explorar un poco el palacio y me encontré aquí–Dijo Katara mientras miraba el paisaje.

Zuko se sentó a su lado, mirando en un principio el paisaje recorriéndolo con la mirada, hasta que de repente se encontró mirando a Katara, mientras ella seguía mirando el agua del estanque.

-…Katara…-Dijo Zuko

Ella volteo con una sonrisa -¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto volteando un poco el rostro a un lado, continuando con su sonrisa.

-ha, no quieres salir hoy ¿verdad? –Pregunto Zuko, un tanto confuso al principio

-No lo tomes a mal, es solo que desde que llegue solo hemos tenido una oportunidad de hablar, y han pasado muchos años – Contesto Katara - ¿Qué te parece si platicamos sobre eso un rato? –pregunto

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Pregunto Zuko con su seriedad característica.

- No lo sé… ¿Qué hay de tu y Mei? No la he visto desde hace años –Pregunto Katara después de pensarlo un momento.

-¡Mei! Ella y yo… nosotros nos separamos hace muchos tiempo –Contesto Zuko desviando la mirada.

-¿Pero por qué? –Pregunto Katara, provocando que Zuko baje la mirada un tanto incomodo.

-Solo lo pregunto porque me parecía que ustedes realmente hacían una muy bonita pareja, se notaba que la querías al igual que ella a ti –Comento Katara para disculpar su curiosidad

-Claro que la quería, pero al perecer ella no a mí, al menos no como yo creía -Contesto Zuko teniendo la mirada fija al agua de estanque.

Katara solo volteo la mirada igualmente hacia el estanque le pareció inapropiado preguntar de nuevo.

Zuko la observo, y continúo hablando.

-¿Recuerdas hace algunos años el problema en Yu Dao?

-Si lo recuerdo –contesto Katara

-En ese tiempo, yo me encontré algo paranoico, al poco tiempo de ocupar el cargo de señor del fuego ya tenía bastantes atentados en el palacio, además tenía la presión de ser un buen Señor del fuego y tenía miedo… miedo de convertirme en mi padre. –Conto Zuko, mientras Katara solo escuchaba.

-Fue en ese entonces cuando Mai decidió que era tiempo de alejarse de mí, alegando que eran más importantes mis secretos que ella y dejarme con mi paranoia y en soledad

–Continuo Zuko diciendo lo último con un poco de enojo.

-Zuko tal vez estas mal interpretando los sentimientos que tuvo Mei, quizá se sintió menos preciada por ti y creyó que era lo mejor el dejarte a pensar. –Dijo Katara dando su punto de vista. Provocando un silencio prolongado en Zuko

-Si… Aang se hubiese encontrado en una situación como en la que yo me encontré, ¿Tú lo habrías abandonado? –Le pregunto Zuko mirándola a los ojos, totalmente serio.

Katara solo reacciono sorprendida por la pregunta y entonces respondió.

-¡No! jamás lo abandonaría. –Contesto con seguridad.

-Creo que con eso se responde todo. -Dijo Zuko, con una sonrisa fingida, mientras que con una mano arrojaba una piedra al estanque, observándola saltar entre el agua.

Por un momento Katara pensó en replicar a favor de Mei pero al parecer todo había quedado claro para ambos en especial para Zuko.

Después de un momento de silencio, Zuko rompe el hielo

-¿Qué hay de ti y Aang? –Pregunta Zuko, solo por preguntar.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-Pregunta Katara a la vez, sonrojándose y evadiendo la mirada de Zuko.

-Bueno ustedes dos están claramente juntos, y… bueno… ¡creo que no debí preguntar!

–Contesta Zuko, poniéndose incomodo, mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca.

-Desde que lo encontré en aquel iceberg, no me he separado de el, y no pienso hacerlo –contesta Katara a la anterior pregunta, con una sonrisa tranquila y un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras observaba el agua.

-Zuko ¿No ha habido otra chica en tu vida? –pregunta repentinamente Katara.

Zuko que miraba hacia el estanque reacciona sorprendido a tal pregunta volteando instintivamente a Katara, que ya lo observaba a él.

-No la hay –Responde seriamente volteando de vuelta al estanque. –Supongo que aun no aparece la persona adecuada para mí –Continua.

-Deberías prestar más atención –Le dice Katara con una ligera risa.

-Lo hare- Voltea Zuko con una media sonrisa

-Sabes realmente extraño a Aang, no es que no la esté pasando bien estos días, es… que en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí el no me ha enviado ni siquiera una carta o algún mensaje. –Comenta Katara, entrando en una ligera incertidumbre.

-Katara debes entender, seguramente el no quiere que lo que sea que te diga te haga recordar… cosas que no quisieras recordar –Dice Zuko en un intento por consolarla

-Eso es lo que me digo todas las noches antes de dormir –Susurra Katara en con un volumen solo audible para ella.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Zuko –¡Nada! contesto ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa

Zuko acepto esa respuesta a pesar de haber entendido lo que ella dijo.

-Se ve algo solitario el palacio, creí que tu madre, la señora Ursa estaría aquí –Comento Katara, cambiando de tema.

-Lo estaba, apenas un par de días antes que ustedes llegaran, pero tuvo que volver a Hira'a por unos días, tenia algunos asuntos que arreglar y Azula, ella no pasa mucho tiempo aquí ha pasado tiempo fuera de la nación del fuego, supongo que ahora se encuentra en algún lugar del reino tierra, ya sabes enseñando el arte del fuego control, además tiene un proyecto en el cual proporcionara energía eléctrica a las naciones, por medio de el rayo control.

-Me alegra que le está yendo bien, desde que encontramos a tu madre Ursa, se pudo ver un gran cambio en Azula… y en ti –Comento Katara. Mirando a Zuko con serenidad.

-Así lo he sentido –Añadió Zuko al comentario de Katara.

El tiempo siguió pasando y ambos continuaron contando todo aquello que no se habían dicho, hablando sobre lo que pasaron en Basing Se, como Zuko termino vendiendo Té con su tío Iroh en los barrios bajos del reino tierra, ella le comentaba acerca de los nómadas que conocieron, formándose así una conversación amena entre ambos.

En algún momento Katara empezó a contarle acerca de uno de sus viajes cuando se encontraron con una mujer que afirmaba poder leer el futuro.

-Ella era la tia Wu, cuando estuvimos en ese pueblo me entusiasme mucho, quería saber que me preparaba el destino ella me dijo que me casaría con un maestro muy poderosos – comento Katara entre risas a Zuko.

-Creo que también estuve en ese lugar –Comenta Zuko, un poco avergonzado ya que es ese entonces se encontraba persiguiendo al Aang.

-Fueron muy buenos tiempos a pesar de todo –Comento Katara después de que las risas cesaron.

-Claro no es que ahora este mal, es solo que nos hemos separado demasiado –Continúo Katara.

Zuko se quedo pensativo después de haber dicho lo anterior, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo tanto no contesto a lo que Karata había mencionado, ella noto eso en seguida.

-¿Zuko? –Le llamo mientras se acercaba y pasaba una mano en la mirada perdida de Zuko para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué? –Reacciono El.

-No lo sé, pereció que por un momento te fuiste de aquí –Le dijo Katara con una media risa.

-Lo siento -Contesto él.

-No hay porque disculparse –Le dijo Katara.

-Zuko dio una mirada rápida el cielo, el sol se había ocultado casi por completo.

-El tiempo paso muy rápido –Le dijo a Katara mientras aun observaba el cielo.

-Es cierto, creo que es hora de descansar –contesto ella

-¿No piensas comer algo antes? –pregunto volviendo su mirada a Katara.

-No tengo hambre, creo que preferiría descansar –Contesto ella mientras se levantaba y espiraba a la vez, seguido de decir eso se retiro rápidamente.

-Hasta mañana Zuko –Se despidió mientras iba rápidamente de vuelta al palacio dejando al Señor del fuego, apenas reaccionando, aun sentado al lado del estanque, viéndola marcharse.

-Zuko volvió la mirada a la cristalina agua del estanque viendo el reflejo de la luna que a pesar de que el sol apenas se había ocultado, se apreciaba con toda claridad.

Más tarde en la noche Zuko se dirigía a su cuarto para descansar era ya bastante tarde y solo se le podía ver a él caminando por el palacio en medio del silencio, pero justo al llegar a la puerta de su recamara el pudo detectar un ruido muy poco audible que llamo su atención.

El retomo su camino a la fuente de aquel ruido, a cada paso se hacía más claro, aquel ruido comenzaba a tomar forma, hasta que después de un momento se encontró en la puerta del Cuarto donde yacía Katara, era ahí donde esos sollozos eran más claros. La única explicación que podía llegar a su mente era la más lógica; ella estaba llorando.

El problema que lo aquejaba era el que debía hacer, pues el saber que ella estaba llorando por alguna razón era inquietante para él, y la única forma para confirmarlo era entrar en aquel cuarto. Zuko coloco un puño enfrente de la puerta preparándose para tocar, pero se detuvo, era más que claro que si ella estaba llorando, al escuchar que alguien llame a su puerta lo ocultaría, teniendo esto en cuanta Zuko tomo la decisión y entro sin previo aviso al cuarto con total silencio y sigilo. Al dar un vistazo rápido, la vio ahí sentada en una esquina de la cama haciendo lo posible porque su llanto no sea escuchado sin percatarse de su presencia en el cuarto.

-Katara -rompió el silencio Zuko, dándole un susto a Katara.

-¡Zuko! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué entraste? –Reacciono ella enojada mientras le daba la espalda para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto él mientras se acercaba a las espaldas de Katara.

-¡Nada que te importe! –Le dijo ella mientras se alejaba de el

-¡Largo! –le grito dando la vuelta y mirándolo a la cara y apuntando a la puerta.

-Katara no me iré –Respondió Zuko autoritariamente

-Crees que por ser el señor del fuego puedes pasar por encima de los demás, pues bien quédate seré yo quien se valla –Contesto Katara mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No espera… -La detuvo Zuko, mientras levantaba la mano en señal de se detuviera.

Ella volteo mirándolo con enojo, y el solo se quedo quieto por un momento, como conteniendo las palabras, entonces se relajo bajo la mano y un poco la mirada.

-Lamento haber entrado y lamento haberte hecho enojar. –Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Katara solo reacciono un poco más calmada, cruzo los brazos y bajo el rostro mirándolo acercarse, cuando Zuko llego a la puerta estando ella parada a un lado, el la miro de nuevo buscando su mirada con esa expresión de incertidumbre, pero ella volteo el rostro a otro lado.

Tras un suspiro de derrota el empezaba a marcharse pero cuando atravesó la puerta pudo escuchar unas palabras apenas audibles que provenías de la voz de la maestra agua que lo hicieron detenerse y retroceder al instante.

* * *

!Lo se! estuvo un poco corto, pero les aseguro que lo mejor esta por venir como adelanto del siguiente cap les digo que... !Es sorpresa! ademas no podria explicarlo sin aruinar la historia, pero pronto lo subire. Espero aun sigan el Fic hasta entonces.


	8. Chapter 7

Se que debi haber subido el cap ayer como casi todos lo viernes, es solo que me puse a buscar alguna cancion adecuada para la escena y segun yo la mas apropiada es esta : **I will be waiting - Kelly Sweet.**Desde el inicio del capitulo 7, no desde el libro Zuko, y debe terminar aproximadamente hasta la frace señanala en negritas "La noche.."  
Nota: esta es solo una recomendacion que dejo a su preferencia. Disfruten del Cap.

* * *

Libro Zuko:

…_Esperaba que Katara estuviera ahí, no se me ocurrió otro lugar donde buscar._

_Cando la vi ahí sentada tan tranquila el viento soplaba entre sus cabellos, ella tenía una mirada distraída, no me di cuenta cómo pero me empecé a acercar a ella, solo la vi voltear con ese brillo en su rostro y fue suficiente para salir de ese repentino encantamiento_…

…_mientras la observaba su nombre salió de mi boca, sin que yo lo quisiera, era como si mi mente se separara de mi cuerpo, es una sensación horrible, pero a la vez agradable, comienzo a pensar que estos...__ pensamientos no son correctos, y debo evitarlos…_

…_Cuando ella mencionó aquel lugar recordé algo que creía haber olvidado esa extraña sensación volvió a mí, recordé que buscaba al avatar, o al menos eso se supone que debí recordar, la verdad es que recordé lo que buscaba con aquel collar tallado a mano, no buscaba al Avatar, la buscaba a ella…_

Capitulo 7

-Déjame sola como todos los demás –Susurro Katara, justo al momento en que Zuko atravesó la puerta y mientras ella la cerraba.

La mano de Zuko se interpuso en la puerta ella alzo el rostro y lo miro de nuevo, ambos frente a frente.

-¿Entonces es eso? –Le pregunto él con una extraña combinación de seriedad y suavidad en su voz, dejándola sin palabras.

Katara bajo de nuevo la mirada quedándose en silencio.

-Sí lo es –Dijo ella repentinamente

-Katara ellos no te dejaron sola, todos hacen esto por tu bienestar –Le dijo Zuko

-Claro el dejarme a un lado es por mi bienestar, contesto ella un poco más relajada pero notándose la tristeza y el enojo en su voz

-¡No es así! –Replico Zuko tomándola de los hombros con delicadeza

-Hoy que hablamos me di cuenta de algo, yo jamás abandonaría a Aang, pero al parecer él a mi si… es demasiado tiempo en que no he sabido nada él ni una palabra, hasta ayer era suficiente hacerme creer lo que dijiste… -Empezó a decir Katara antes de que Zuko terminara

-…Que él no quiere hacerte recordar cosas que no quieres recordar –Termino la oración Zuko

-¡Sí!... Pero no es solo eso, justo hace un momento tuve un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, en el que me encontraba totalmente sola en algun lugar, no estaba Aang ni Sokka…nadie y yo me sentía perdida angustiada, sentia ganas de gritar pero la voz no salía de mi garganta. Realmente sentí la soledad a flor de piel –Le conto Katara a Zuko quien solo se mantuvo escuchando

-Sabes cuando dejamos Yu Dao yo creí que tan solo veníamos por ti, todos me hicieron creer eso Aang, Toph, incluso Sokka, ellos sabían que Aang me dejaría aquí en la nación del fuego y ninguno se opuso a ninguno le importo mi opinión, e incluso ahora nadie me ha enviado siquiera una carta o preguntado por mí. Todos me hicieron a un lado. –Continúo Katara notándose cada vez más tristeza en su voz.

-Nada de eso es verdad, a ellos les importas y no querrían verte así, creo que para todos fue más importante tu bienestar que tu opinión porque para nadie seria agradable el verte triste, tu eres quien les animaba en momentos tristes, tu eres… La princesa de Azúcar como diría Toph –Le dijo Zuko para animarla provocando al principio la duda en ella seguido por una muy ligera sonrisa por lo último que dijo.

-Además tu sueño solo fue eso, !un sueño!, nadie te ha abandonado… Yo estoy aquí para ti… y siempre que me necesites estaré aquí esperando. –Agrego Zuko con una muy suave voz, posando su mano en la mejilla de Katara limpiando con el dedo una lagrima que había caído de sus ojos azules hasta su mejilla.

Katara volteo un poco la mirada apenada por aquella lagrima indiscreta que le provocaron las palabras de Zuko, pero enseguida regreso la mirada hacia la de el

-Gracias Zuko –Le dijo ella abrazándolo siendo su abrazo bien correspondido por él, quedándose ambos así un momento.

Sabe creo que eres el cuarto hombre más importante en mi vida –Comento ella estando aun en sus brazos.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto él mientras se separaban con delicadeza

-¡Sí! Mi padre, Aang, mi hermano Sokka y tu… mi mejor amigo –Contesto ella.

El solo sonrió a esas palabras sintiéndose apenado pero por un segundo esa expresión se vio abrumada por una repentina incertidumbre desvaneciéndola inmediatamente para no ser notada por ella. Ambos volvieron la mirada uno al otro, el momento comenzaba a abrumarlos estando los dos solos en plena madrugada, entonces Katara tomo el mando del asunto

-Buenas noches Zuko –Dijo ella mientras tomaba la puerta para empezar a cerrarla, de inmediato Zuko reacciono

-Descansa –Contesto el dando la media vuelta y retirándose a su recamara.

**La noche** paso sin darse cuenta Katara se levanto totalmente fresca y sintiéndose en tranquilidad, lo primero que se le ocurrió al levantarse fue ir a agradecerle de nuevo a Zuko por sus palabras, pero cuando se dirigía a su cuarto fue detenida por Iroh

-El no está en su cuarto –Comento Iroh estando parado en uno de los pasillos sosteniendo un vaso de Té humante en sus manos

-¿A dónde se ha ido? –Pregunto Katara dirigiéndose a él.

-Veras existen ciertos asuntos que tiene ser tratado por el señor del fuego en persona en los cuales yo no puedo interferir.

-Claro supongo que sí –Respondió Katara.

-¿Katara que te ha parecido tu estancia en la nación del juego? –Le pregunto Iroh mientras ambos se dirigían al balcón principal

-Muy agradable –Contesto ella sin más.

-¿Y qué hay de Zuko? –Pregunto Iroh llamando la atención de Katara.

-Pues su compañía ha sido muy agradable, bueno nunca en la vida pensé estar a cargo de nadie mucho menos de Zuko –Comento ella –pero ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –le pregunto a Iroh

-Nada en especial, es solo que tu presencia y tu amistad aquí ha sido muy benéfica para mi sobrino, lo he notado más relajado y más alegre de lo usual. –Contesto Iroh estando ambos en el balcón principal.

-¿En verdad? –Pregunto Katara –No pensé que fuera así –Continuo mientras volteaba ligeramente la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Claro la amistad es algo muy bueno cuando no se confunde con otra cosa –Comentó Iroh

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Katara confundida

-Nada ignora las palabras de este viejo –Contesto Iroh muy sonriente mientras bebía su té

Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio parados en el balcón que daba vista a la playa, de repente algo se notaba a la distancia, era un barco militar con la bandera de la nación del fuego que se asomaba en la costa.

-Mire Iroh es de nuevo uno de esos barcos –Comento Katara

-Debe traer algún tipo de noticia –Comento Iroh un tanto indiferente

-Supongo que es algo confidencial y por eso Zuko no solicito mi ayuda –Comento Iroh un tanto desanimado mientras bebía de nuevo su té, pero haciendo que Katara deduzca cosas en su mente.

-Es cierto cada que llegan esos barcos Zuko no se encuentra aquí –Comento Katara entrando en duda y sumergiéndose en un montón de pensamientos

-¿Donde se detiene el barco? –Pregunto pereciendo estar distante mirando el barco a la distancia

-Los barcos militares tienden a detenerse en la costa oeste de la nación del fuego –Contesto Iroh

Apenas al escuchar esto Katara salió rápidamente y sin decir una palabra en busca de la costa Oeste de la nación del fuego, dejando atrás a Iroh que solo reacciono sorprendido por esa actitud

-¿Que será lo que le paso? –se pregunto Iroh un tanto indiferente tomando otro sorbo de té, de repente escupió todo el té que llevaba en la boca, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde Katara se había dirigido justo donde no debía.

Katara llego a la costa justo cuando el barco desembarcaba, ella se acerco sigilosamente escondiéndose tras todo lo que tenía a su paso, de repente vio ahí a Zuko estando espaldas rodeado por varios guardias, vestido de nuevo con aquellos atuendos distintivos de el señor del fuego, recibiendo a un hombre que bajo del barco por su atuendo dedujo que podría ser el capitán de aquel barco, entonces se acerco lo mas que pudo sin ser vista y presto toda su atención en escuchar o más bien a leer e interpretar los labios, puesto que se encontraba lo bastante lejos para no ser vista como para tampoco escuchar.

Tras el saludo formal de la nación del fuego entre Zuko y aquel hombre Zuko comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué noticias tiene Capitán Jee? –pregunto Zuko con toda seriedad y autoridad del rol que tenia

-Me temo que las cosas aun no han ido mejorando, a pesar de que hemos ido a su nombre los ciudadanos de la nación del fuego en el reino tierra solicitan su presencia, de alguna forma la noticia se difundió y se ha ido distorsionando por otras de las colonias de la nación del fuego además de Yu dao.

A pesar de que el avatar, me ha dicho que el podría hacerse cargo de esta situación, es mi deber darle mi opinión al respecto

Y yo creo que usted debería estar presente para que este asunto se arregle lo más pronto posible. –Le conto el Capitán Jee de la flota armada de la nación del fuego

-Eso creí –Dijo Zuko tras un suspiro –De cualquier forma esa es solo su opinión –Continuo Zuko con autoridad.

-Así es señor, es solo una opinión que espero sea tomada en cuenta, de cualquier forma le entrego la carta correspondiente a esta visita de informe, por parte del Avatar Aang.

Katara no comprendió muy bien, pero si alcanzo a entender que nada iba bien, entonces al momento de interpretar de los labios del capitán Jee la frase "Avatar Aang" se sobresalto apenas un poco.

-¿Una carta de Aang? ¿Al fin me ha enviado una carta?, ¿Pero porque hasta ahora? ¿Por qué…? –Se preguntaba para sí misma Katara, mirando de vuelta, viendo como Zuko tomaba la carta enrollada en un pergamino.

-El dijo carta correspondiente a esta visita… es decir que las otras veces que Zuko no ha estado en la nación del fuego a estado aquí recibiendo informes de lo que pasa en Yu dao, es decir que han habido muchas otras cartas de Aang de las que Zuko no me había dicho nada. –Concluyo Katara entrando en enojo con cada pensamiento, mirando a Zuko abrir el pergamino dándole una vista rápida y enrollándola de nuevo, guardándola en una de sus largas mangas. Tomando una acción precipitada Katara salió de su escondite con la mirada en furia.

-¡Zuko! –Grito llamando la atención tanto de Zuko y sus guardias como de la tripulación que bajo del barco.

-Katara –Jadeo asustado y sorprendido Zuko. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto un tanto sobresaltado.

-Esa es una carta de Aang de las muchas que no me habías siquiera mencionado –Comenzó a decir Katara ignorando la pregunta de Zuko mientras se acercaba, pasando de largo junto a los guardias sin dejar de mirarlo. Al escucharla Zuko solo dio un paso hacia atrás un tanto nerviosos.

-¡Quiero que me la entregues! –ordeno Katara estando a unos pasos de Zuko.

-Katara contrólate, necesitas relajarte estas e…-Comenzó a decirle Zuko, antes de ser interrumpido por las acciones de ella

Katara ubico dos fuentes de agua cercanas y con su agua control atrajo el agua a ella formando una espirar de agua a su alrededor y con la punta del agua apuntaba a Zuko el movimiento fue tan rápido que en seguida los guardias de Zuko que estaban alrededor de ella al igual que los tripulantes del barco se pudieron en guardia hacia Katara, quien permaneció quieta sin perder de vista a Zuko, este solo se quedo sin aliento por lo que ocurría y antes de que algo peor ocurriera hablo.

-Déjenos solos –Ordeno el Señor de fuego a todos.

-Pero señor la chica es una amenaza –Replico el capitán Jee que estaba al lado de Zuko sin perder de vista a Katara.

-ES UNA ORDEN –Replico Zuko.

Obedeciendo a las ordenes del señor del fuego los guardas se retiraron incluso el capitán Jee, quien lo hiso totalmente en desacuerdo pero sin más remedio que obedecer.

-Katara estas… -Comenzó a hablar Zuko antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo.

-Zuko se sincero conmigo ¿Tu… me has ocultado algo durante lo que he estado aquí? –pregunto Katara con una indescifrable tranquilidad pero sin bajar la guardia.

Zuko se quedo pasmado tras esa pregunta

-¡Sí! –Contesto el señor del fuego ocultando su rostro en vergüenza. Pero volteando en seguida para continuar, sin embargo cuando empezaba a abrir la boca para replicar fue golpeado por un torbellino de agua que no vio venir.

-No necesito oír mas entrégame esa carta –Le ordeno Katara parado justo enfrente de él quien yacía en el suelo. Pero tras levantarse Zuko retomo la autoridad.

-No puedo hacer eso –Le contesto a Katara.

-No me obligues a quitártela !No quiero lastimarte! –le dijo Katara mirándolo a los ojos, con una indecifrable angustia y autoridad a la vez en su voz

-¡No lo hare! –Le contesto Zuko sacando aquella carta de su manga sosteniéndola en su mano. Katara se ilumino al verlo comenzaba a estirar la mano para tomarla como si este fuera el oxigeno que le faltara para respirar. Pero al estar a unos centímetros su mano de la carta esta ardió en llamas de la mano de Zuko volviéndose cenizas ante la mirada incredula de Katara.

* * *

Que les parecio el Cap, espero no haber desepcionado a nadie :-S ... (Lo digo por cierto comentario) la verdad me sorpenden con sus predicciones jamas le haria eso a Aang...¿Osi? jejejeje no lo se. Como sea espero que continuen siguiendo la historia.  
Como adelanto les digo que el cap 8 estara un tanto mas largo de lo normal, no pude evitarlo ^^


	9. Chapter 8

Creo que de nuevo me atrase con el capitulo, pero estavez tuve una muy buena razón, porque para quienes no esten enterados Ya salio el tan esperado comic "La Busqueda Parte 1" de Avatar desde el 20 de este mes pero claro solo salio a la venta ese dia lo que me hiso esperar hasta el dia siguiente para que alguien tuviera compacion de los pobres y lo subiera, y por supuesto que lo subieron pero en ingles por lo cual lo lei en ingles, creo que eso fue en parte la razon por la cual no pude actualizar. Para quienes no lo han visto es muy muy muuuuy recomendable que la lean! (claro despues de leer mi fic ^^) Se quedaran con la boca abierta.

Sin mas que decir les dejo la continuacion de la historia

* * *

Libro Zuko:

…_Cuando ella me conto acerca de la tía Wu, recordé que yo estuve en ese lugar siguiendo al avatar pero creo que me pude dar cuenta de otra cosa, algo que quizá siempre supe y jamás quise admitir, cada que miraba aquel collar lo sabía, la veía a ella más que al avatar…_

_No sé que me paso, no soportaba verla así, de nuevo triste y enojada, tenía ganas de decirle, de ir gritarle toda la verdad, pero no lo hice y justo ahora escribiendo esto me siento la pero persona del mundo al negarle la verdad que ella necesita saber, pero hice una promesa y debo mantenerla…_

Libro Katara:

…_Después de haber hablado con Zuko sobre Aang y sobre lo mucho que le extrañaba, provocaron en mi una gran nostalgia, aunque el hablar con Zuko y recordar viejos tiempos hicieron que esa nostalgia se desvaneciera en mi, aunque más tarde todo volvió a mi…_

…_Esta noche tuve una pesadilla, se sintió tan real que no pareciera que me despertaría jamás, pero lo hice, era evidente que había llorado mientras estaba dormida y no pude contener ese llanto estando despierta, a pesar de que hice lo posible porque mi llanto no se hiciera audible al parecer no fue suficiente. Zuko apareció en mi cuarto como una especie de sombra me tomo por sorpresa, me enojo que haya aparecido así sin avisar, pero creo que lo que más me molesto fue que el viera mis lagrimas, me viera en este estado tan vulnerable…_

…_Nunca lo imagine pero sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor el escucharle decir que el estará ahí para mí, de alguna manera me hiso sentir paz, no sé en qué momento mis ojos volvieron a llenarse en lagrimas pero ya no fue enojo lo que me hiso sentir que el viera esas lagrimas sino que me hiso sentir avergonzada que el viera este otro lado vulnerable en mi…_

Capitulo 8

Katara se quedo atónita viendo como aquella carta se consumía en la mano de Zuko, por un segundo quedo paralizada, y de repente pereció caerse Zuko la sostuvo instintivamente, al igual que ella reacciono instintivamente al tacto de Zuko. Golpeándolo de nuevo con un torbellino de agua pero esa vez, perdió el control de su poder y no planeaba parar. Zuko no puso ninguna resistencia ante su ataque y se podría decir que ya lo veía venir.

-¡Katara debes escucharme! –Dijo Zuko mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo antes de ser envestido de nuevo por una ráfaga de agua de nuevo, esta vez con una intensidad y fuerza mucho mayor que las anteriores que lo lanzo un par de metros lejos de ella.

Al momento en que Katara estaba a punto de dar el tercer ataque hacia Zuko alzando dos remolinos de agua uno a cada lado de ella, alguien la sostuvo, en un segundo le amararon ambas manos a la espalda y le vendaron los ojos.

Estuvo tan enfocada en Zuko y en atacarlo que no se percato que los guardias habían planeado una emboscada contra ella a cargo del capitán Jee quien fue el que le sostuvo las manos.

-Regrésenla a su cuarto –Ordeno el capitán Jee a los guardias, mientras se dirigía donde Zuko.

-Zuko –Dijo Iroh preocupado pasando de largo junto a Jee

-¿Donde está Katara? –Pregunto Zuko tosiendo algunas palabras, mientras se levantaba de entre un charco de agua, estando totalmente empapado.

-La hemos neutralizado señor, ahora se encuentra en el cuarto que le fue asignado.

-¿QUÉ LE HICIERON? –Pregunto Zuko lanzándose hacia Jee al escuchar lo anterior.

-Solo la hemos atado –Contesto Jee enfadado por tal reacción.

-¡Zuko contrólate! –Dijo Iro a la vez que intentaba separarlo del Capitán Jee

Sin escuchar ninguna palabra mas Zuko soltó al capitán Jee y salió corriendo directamente al palacio en busca de Katara, ignorando incluso los llamados de si tío.

Al llegar a los pasillos que daban la entrada al cuarto de Katara encontró a dos de sus guardias vigilando la entrada. Enseguida les ordeno que se fueran y de un golpe entro al cuarto, encontrando a Katara sentada en la cama atada y vendada, estando en total silencio y totalmente quieta. Zuko fue directamente hacia ella desatándola de inmediato.

-Katara perdóname no imagine que algo como esto pasaría –Se disculpaba Zuko mientras la desataba. Sin que Katara dijera una sola palabra. Incluso cuando le quito la venda de los ojos Katara continuaba sin decir nada fue justo cuando Zuko se inclino enfrente suyo para hablar, fue que Katara reacciono.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? –pregunto ella a Zuko teniéndolo enfrente, su tono de voz era apenas fuerte.

-Katara quiero que me escuches ahora –Le ordeno Zuko con seriedad sin responder a su pregunta.

-¿Para qué? Si ni siquiera sé si eres sincero conmigo –Le contesto Katara.

Zuko la tomo de los hombros intentando calmarla.

-Katara… –Comenzó el a hablar antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿Qué pretendías Zuko, aprovecharte de mi sentimientos y de la ausencia de Aang para tomar alguna ventaja de mi? –Pregunto Katara al ver que Zuko puso sus manos en sus hombros, quitándolos de enzima al momento de decir esas palabras.

-¿Qué?...-Pregunto Zuko entre preocupado y sorprendido

-O acaso vas a negar que me ocultaste las cartas que Aang enviaba, para alguna de tus intenciones. –Continuo Katara levantándose de la cama en la que estaba sentada, enfrentando al señor del fuego.

Zuko por un momento no supo como contradecirla, de repente se puso de pie ante ella apretó los puños y comenzó a hablar

-Katara… yo quería decirte… -Dijo Zuko apretando los dientes.

-Pero no lo hiciste –Le reclamo Katara.

-¡Estas equivocada! – Grito Zuko tras tragar saliva.

-¡No! tu eres quien se ha equivocado conmigo. –Replico Katara acercándose amenazante ente el.

-Regresare a Yu Dao –Continúo, tras un respiro

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Contesto rápidamente Zuko.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso –Le grito Katara, volteando hacia la ventana y dándole la espalda.

-No permitirte que te vayas –Le advirtió Zuko totalmente serio.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué harás? –pregunto Katara dando la vuelta para enfrentarlo de nuevo cara a cara

-¿Encerrarme como lo solían hacer con la gente de mi tribu? –Continúo hablando ante la sorpresa de Zuko, quien se quedo mudo ante esas palabras

-Podrás ser el señor del fuego pero tú no me puedes dar órdenes. –Le afirmo Katara,

Zuko pareció contener las palabras en su boca apretando los puños de nuevo para no decir ninguna sola palabra. Sin nada que decir Zuko salió del cuarto ordenando de nuevo que los guardias vigilen la entrada, Katara pego las orejas a la puerta escuchando cada orden.

-Quiero que vigilen esta puerta, no la dejen salir si no es con vigilancia. –Ordeno Zuko a cuatro de sus guardias. Después de eso Katara solo pudo oír algunos balbuceos indescifrables a la distancia.

Esa misma noche a las primeras horas de la madrugada. 4 guardias de la nación del fuego cubiertos con el uniforme formal en metal de los pies a la cabeza estaban agrupados dos en la parte de adelante y justo detrás de ellos otros dos, se encontraban platicando a la luz de la luna, mientras vigilaban las cuatro de las aeronaves de la nación del fuego.

-No entiendo porque el Señor del fuego ha doblado la guardia de las naves de guerra, si ya ni siquiera estamos en guerra –Comento uno de los guardias de adelante.

-Cierto yo ya tenía planes para esta noche –Cometo un despreocupado guardia de los de atrás apoyándose de una de las naves.

-Estoy contigo, como si alguien quisiera robarse una de las naves estando nosotros a su vigilancia, y además en tiempos de paz ¡imposible! –Comento el guardia al mando siendo uno de los dos que estaban adelante.

De repente de entre las sombras algo pareció moverse.

-¿Quien anda ahí? –Pregunto el guardia al mando, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Nadie contesto, sin embargo otro movimiento se produjo de entre la oscuridad del otro lado, haciendo que el otro guardia de adelante lance una ráfaga de fuego a la oscuridad por el susto.

-¿Que fue eso? –Pregunto aquel guardia que estaba aparragado de la nave abrazándose instintivamente del que estaba a su lado, por el susto.

De repente de entre la oscuridad un pequeño hurón de fuego salió corriendo de donde el guardia había lanzado fuego. Los guardias respiraron aliviados, y el segundo guardia de atrás aparto de inmediato al que se había lanzado sobre él en un abrazo.

-Lo siento pensé que algo se avecinaba a atacarnos –respondió este, mientras el otro lo apartaba de él.

-Niñas déjense de romanticismos, una falsa alarma no significa que bajemos la guardia –Les grito el guardia al mando desde la parte delantera

-¡Si señor!. –Dijo alegremente aquel despreocupado guardia de atrás, mientras que el que estaba a su lado solo cruzo los brazos.

De repente el guardia al mando fue envestido por una ráfaga de agua que lo derribo por competo frente a los ojos de los 3 guardias restantes, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, antes siquiera que el que estaba a su lado reaccionara recibió dos golpes de agua congelada en ambas manos pegándolo contra una pared, quedando solo los dos de atrás. Que se mantuvieron en posición de ataque y alertas aunque el primero de ellos más que alerta se encontraba temeroso esperando ver contra quien se enfrentaban,

-¡Muéstrate o lanzaremos fuego! –Grito el segundo guardia de a atrás hacia la oscuridad

Entonces de entre la oscuridad una figura femenina con largos guantes de agua que le cubrían ambas manos hasta los hombros vestida de negro, como una espía con el rostro tapado solo dejando ver su azules ojos, se hiso presente ante ambos.

Los tres estaban en guardia solo esperando porque alguno ataque, el tiempo se prolongo demasiado en la espera de repente aquel despreocupado y temeroso guardia no soporto mas la presión y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego, siendo bloqueo inmediatamente con un escudo de agua control a la vez que él era congelado en el suelo, en dos movimientos limpios y coordenados, antes siquiera que el guardia a su lado se moviera fue apuntado por tres puntiagudos picos de hielo justo en la cabeza, quedándose quieto por competo. Ella se acerco a él sin dejar de apuntarle quitándose la máscara del rostro.

-¿Sabes manejar este globo de guerra? –Pregunto Katara al guardia sin dejar de amenazarlo con el hielo, el afirmo que si con la cabeza, algo dudoso.

-¡Bien! tú me llevaras de vuelta a Yu Dao –Le ordeno mirándolo totalmente seria.

Después de un momento los guardias de la nación del fuego empezaron a hacerse presentes tras escuchar los llamados del guardia que había sido pegado contra la pared, pero ambos, Katara y el guardia ya habían lanzado vuelo, Katara estaba apoyada a la orilla mirándolos y mirando con cierta nostalgia como se alejaba de la nación del fuego, como se alejaba de Zuko. Mientras que el guardia se encargaba de alimentar con fuego control el motor del globo de guerra.

-¿De que esta huyendo? –Pregunto el guardia después de un rato de molesto silencio y de haberse alejado lo suficiente de la nación del fuego

-No es nada que te incumba –Contestó Katara totalmente indiferente a su pregunta.

-Si me preguntaran diría que es del Señor del Fuego –Comento el guardia moviendo su mano muy armoniosamente haciendo fuego control para el motor.

Ese comentario llamo la atención de Katara quien volteo algo enojada.

-¿De dónde saca eso? –Pregunto ella algo sonrojada y enojada a la vez

-Bueno si no tengo mala memoria usted es la novia del Avatar, a quien el señor del fuego debía proteger, y a quien por cierto usted ataco el día de ayer… Así que puedo suponer que usted huye de él. –Respondió el guardia, con toda confianza.

-Sabe, mientras vigilaba junto a los otros guardias usted me pareció muy callado ¿¡Porque no vuelve a serlo!? –Comento Katara solo subiendo de tono en la última oración.

-Lo lamento, es solo que si vamos a ir hasta el reino tierra estaremos aquí arriba un largo tiempo, sería muy aburrido no tener un tema de conversación –Comento de nuevo el guardia.

-No veo porque tenga que ser yo ese tema de conversación –Replico Katara, enfadada.

-¿Eso sería porque no estoy aquí por mi voluntad? –Pregunto el guardia con un tono sarcástico

-Creo que esta conversación se termino –Dijo Katara dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-¿Sabe que justo en este instante el seños del fuego en persona nos debe estas siguiendo? Sería injusto no saber la razón por la cual seré castigado en cuanto el nos alcance –Comento el guardia, comentario que fue totalmente ignorado por Katara quien se mantuvo en silencio

El amanecer llego, de la misma forma las horas del día pasaron y ya empezaba a oscurecer de nuevo, sin darse cuenta Katara empezaba a perder la conciencia por el cansancio que tenia reaccionando cada 3 minutos.

-Debería tomarse un descanso –Comento el guardia, provocando un ligero susto en ella

-¡Claro! Para que puedas volver a la nación del fuego y entregarme –Comento Katara

-Aunque volviera a la nación del fuego tardaríamos las mismas horas de lo que hemos avanzado en retroceder y usted ya estaría despierta de nuevo –Le contesto el guardia con un tono tranquilo.

-Por otra parte… ¿No cree que el Señor del fuego la extraña? – Comento el guardia algo dudoso en sus palabras.

-De seguro extraña ocultarme cosas importantes –Comento sarcásticamente Katara, pero de repente reacciono a esa pregunta.

-¿Acaso… yo he dado alguna clase de señal para que los guardias piensen que Zuko me extrañaría? –Pregunto Katara con una repentina duda

-Olvide lo que dije, solo fue un absurdo comentario –Contesto el guardia. Pero dejando la duda en Katara.

-Pero dígame, ¿usted cree que el Señor del fuego le oculta cosas importantes? –Pregunto el ala vez.

-No lo creo, el lo ha hecho, el me oculto las cartas que Aang había enviado, sabiendo lo importantes que era esa información para mi… y no sé cómo se le pudo ocurrir, no sé y no entiendo cuales fueron sus intenciones para hacer eso… si es que acaso pensó que podía aprovecharse de la confusión en la que me encontraba…. –Contesto Katara sumergiéndose en la duda con cada palabra.

-Usted… podría estar equivocada –Comento el guardia con un tono de voz sereno

-Eso sería bueno –Susurro Katara dando la media vuelta y mirando de nuevo el paisaje, dando por acabada esta nueva conversación.

El tiempo paso de nuevo, mientras Katara luchaba contra el cansancio de no haber dormido por más de un día, se apoyaba a las orillas de la nave de guerra mirando el paisaje que no se percato de cuando fue que se quedo dormida por completo.

Al abrir los ojos Katara se levanto de sobresalto mirando que se encontraba en un rincón de la nave de guerra, cubierta con una gran bata roja de la nación del fuego. En seguida pudo notar que el ambiente se le hacía conocido, pero a la vez sabía que no se dirigían al reino tierra

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto enfadada al guardia, lanzando de lado la bata del guardia.

-Estamos por llegar a su destino –Contesto él.

-¡Este no es el camino hacia el reino tierra! –Grito enfada Katara.

-Solo es un atajo –Comento él.

Katara solo se quedo perpleja mirándolo que de un momento a otro se arto de esa actitud y enseguida abrió su cantimplora usando el agua control para amenazar de nuevo al guardia con el agua

-Quiero que regreses por el camino hasta Yu dao –Le ordeno de nuevo.

-¡Lo lamento, no lo hare! –Contesto el guardia de manera seria y totalmente indiferente a las puntas de hielo que lo amenazaban, provocando sorpresa en Katara, quien solo se quedo congelada sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues de inmediato tras escuchar esas palabras se pudo dar cuenta.

El guardia lanzo una última llamarada al motor cerrándolo de nuevo, y entonces se dirigió a Katara acercándose mas y mas a ella, Katara solo empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás sin dejar el agua control pero después de un par de pasos ya no tuvo hace donde retrocedes, ambos el guardia y Katara se encontraban frente a frente, Katara seguía apuntándole con su agua control teniendo las manos un poco temblorosas, de repente él la tomo de ambas muñecas firmemente pero sin lastimarla, al perder el control de sus manos Katara también perdió el control del agua la cual de inmediato callo como lluvia entre los dos mientras Katara miraba los ojos de aquel guardia atreves de su casco.

-Estas equivocada Katara –Dijo una voz conocida atreves del casco, esa voz dejo sin aliento a Katara.

Entonces él la soltó, usando ahora sus manos para quitarse el casco dejando notar primero que nada aquella conocida cicatriz ante Katara quien solo pudo pronunciar una palabra

-…Zuko… –Dijo ella escuchándose quebrada en voz

* * *

¿Que les parecio? creo que fue un tantito predecible ¿no? esperen en el siguiente cap un gran cambio, se podria decir que un cambio de 180º pero solo en un aspecto jejeje. Despues de leer el comic me siento mas inspirada que nunca esperen lo mejos para los siguientes capitulos.

Nota: !Wooow el fic a alcanzado las 1000 visitas! como es el primer fic que publico no se si esa cantidad sea aceptable o no despues de 3 meses, pero por mi parte me siento orgullosa :')


	10. Chapter 9

Aqui les dejo la continuacion de la historia. Un poco mas largo de lo normal

* * *

Libro Katara:

…_El me engaño me hiso creer que Aang me había olvidado, por un momento sentí que solo tenía a Zuko a mi lado, pero eso era lo que al parecer él quería hacerme creer y fui una tonta en caer ahora me doy cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo estos últimos días era un engaño una ilusión…_

…_Si piensa que me puede mantener encerrada le demostrare que se equivoca, volveré a Yu Dao al lado de Aang es ahí donde debo estar._

…_En algún momento llegue a pensar que ese guardia era más que molesto, acosándome con tantas preguntas, no entiendo como incluso le dije cosas importantes, de alguna manera me pareció confiable, de alguna forma lo elegí a el de entre cuatro posibilidades para que me llevara a Yu Dao, debí suponerlo debí saber que era él, debí darme cuenta que era Zuko…_

_Libro Zuko:_

…_No pensé que sucediera de esta manera el mantener una promesa me está siendo cada vez más difícil, no me dolieron los ataques tanto como la expresión que tena de dolor e impotencia, conozco muy bien ese sentimiento y entiendo que haya reaccionado de la manera en que lo hiso, es solo que no quería que ella sintiera esos mismo sentimientos…_

…_No me dejo otra opción, no quería lastimarla, más sentía que lo que sea que le dijese la haría entristecerse o enojarse aun más, no me quedo mas remedio de salir de su cuarto mientras las cosas aun no empeoraban, aunque creo que lo último que dijo realmente lo sentía…_

…_Tuve que pensar mas allá, conociéndola como la conozco supe que ella jamás se rendía y si dijo que regresaría a Yu Dao era porque realmente tenía pensado hacerlo, le conté a mi tío acerca del problema y le dije cual era mi plan, contaba con que ella no sabe cómo conducir una nave de guerra, aunque mi tío el destaco el hecho de que sería mera suerte que ella no me derribara a mí y eligiera a alguien más para guiarla a Yu Dao, fue un riesgo que tuve que correr, para alejarla de la nación del fuego y del peligro…_

…_Mientras la miraba dormir por sus movimientos supe que ella debía estar teniendo pesadillas eso fue suficiente para mí, no podía ocultarle más la verdad, no importaba que ella terminara lanzándome de la nave había tomado una decisión en cuanto ella despertara se lo diría…_

Capitulo 9

-Katara yo si te engañe –Pronuncio con ligera culpa en la voz

-¿Qué? Pregunto Katara experimentando una extraña combinación de tristeza, confusión y desorientación.

-…Pero no es como tú piensas, estas equivocada –Reitero Zuko.

-¡Katara quiero que me escuches! Me tomo mucho tiempo meditar acerca de lo que haré ahora –Le dijo el apartándose un poco de ella para darle aire

Zuko se quito una parte de la armadura del brazo del uniforme y de una de sus mangas saco un pergamino que en seguida se le hiso conocido a Katara. Pero conservo la calma para escuchar lo que Zuko tenía que decirle.

-Katara la carta que viste arder no era la de Aang eran tan solo unas coordenadas que le daría al Capitán Jee –Comenzó a decir Zuko, llamando la atención de Katara.

-¿Piensas que me volverás a engañar? –Dijo Katara evitando su mirada

-No es así- contesto Zuko calmadamente, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y le entregaba el pergamino de Aang. Katara solo lo miro incrédula a los ojos y en seguida abrió el pergamino reconociendo de inmediato las letras de Aang antes si quiera de leer la carta, momentáneamente perdió el equilibrio siendo sostenida por Zuko, pero inmediatamente se repuso aislando con suavidad a Zuko con una de sus manos, seguidamente presto toda su atención a la carta comenzando a leerla.

"Hola de nuevo Zuko, las cosas por aquí no hay ido del todo bien o más bien debería decir que he empezado a sentir que se me salen de las manos, pero lo controlare, soy el avatar y es lo que debo hacer mediar la armonía entre las naciones.

Tu amigo el capitán Jee a estado insistente en que bebería pedir tu ayuda, y debo decir que ya lo había pensado pero hay algo que él no sabe, mucho menos Toph y Sokka, una información que me fue otorgada únicamente a mí y por lo cual no quiero que vuelvas, pero no me malinterpretes.

Sucede que, de alguna manera se ha dado a conocer la ubicación de Katara en la nación del fuego, se rumora acerca de algunos maestros que han ido en su búsqueda, no sé y no quiero imaginar cual sea su intención, ahora mismo me encuentro en un dilema, si voy por Katara la presión que existe aquí actualmente terminaría por crear de nuevo una guerra entre las naciones del agua, tierra y del fuego, Es por eso que la situación no me permite pedirte tu presencia en el reino tierra, tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte pero para mí es más importante que estés ahí para proteger a Katara en mi lugar, es algo que te pido como amigo, protégela como lo arias con lomas importante en el mundo para ti.

No quiero que se entere de lo que sucede aquí, hasta que sea el momento adecuado, lo que sería cuando todo esto por fin acabe, pero de alguna manera hazle saber que todos aquí la extrañamos y hacemos lo mejor que podemos para solucionar este problema.

Supongo que por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Saludos de tu amigo Aang".

Con cada palabra escrita en el pergamino, Katara se ponía un tono más sonrojada, conteniendo las lágrimas que le provocaba leerlo, mientras que a la vez comenzaba a arrugar el pergamino en sus manos, y ocultando su rostro tras su cabello.

-¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste antes? –Pregunto Katara, con un tono de voz triste.

-Precisamente por esto, esta tristeza que albergas ahora…-Contesto Zuko, mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de Katara con delicadeza, pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho –Le dijo ella, volteando el rostro y alejándose unos pasos para evitar el contacto de Zuko.

-Se suponía que no lo hiciera, no debí haberlo hecho ahora, Aang lo especifico muy claramente –Le contesto Zuko.

-¡Lo sé!, pero Aang no está aquí y tu si y…esto es todo tan confuso –Comenzó a decir Katara poniéndose un poco acelerada.

Zuko solo la observaba atento a cualquier oportunidad para defenderse.

-Zuko tu sabias lo que esto me estaba afectando, y aun así jamás me lo dijiste, yo… estuve ahí desplomándome en lagrimas enfrente de ti y aun así no me dijiste nada. –Le reclamo Katara volteando hacia el paisaje dándole la espalda, para contener su llanto sin ser vista por el

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me tuve que contener aquella noche para no decirte todo, pero antes de que se fuera Aang me dijo que esto pasaría que él me mantendrá informado de lo que fuera sucediendo, pero me hiso prometerle que no te dijera nada. –le contesto Zuko

-Y además de todo también me ocultaste que eras tú quien dirigía esta nave de guerra –Le recalco Katara ignorando el anterior comentario de Zuko

-Era necesario, sabía que de alguna forma escaparías de la nación del fuego y la única forma de llevarte de ahí sin decirte acerca de la carta era esta.

-Ya veo entonces solo fui parte de tu juego –Continuo Katara

-No es así, entiende era necesario para protegerte, incluso nadie en la nación del fuego a excepción de mi tío sabe acerca de esto.

-Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor, el saber que en lugar de secuestrar una nave de guerra fui secuestrada y todo lo que hice fue parte de tu plan –Le restregó Katara, dejando a Zuko sin argumentos

-¿Y qué hay de esa actitud de guardia ofendido? Debo decir que me sorprendes con tu gran actuación –Continúo Katara.

-Si no quería levantar sospechas debía actuar diferente a mi –Le contesto Zuko, intentando que Katara acepte sus explicaciones.

-Creo que esa actuación no habría sido necesaria si pensabas decirme la verdad –Le replico Katara

-El problema era ese que pensaba seguir ocultando esa verdad hasta donde me hubiese sido posible –Le contesto Zuko

-Y mírame ahora, además de haber traicionado la confianza de Aang quedo doblemente mal por haber traicionado también tu confianza –Continuo Zuko haciendo gestos con las manos ya algo desesperado.

-Katara quiero al menos pensar que con todo lo que ahora saber, pues todo estará bien entre nosotros otra vez ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Zuko un poco más calmado. Pero Katara solo volteo dándole de nuevo la espalda sin decir una sola palabra.

-Supongo que eso es un no –Se dijo para sí mismo Zuko, tras un suspiro

El tiempo siguió, la tarde se volvió a hacer presente con Zuko alimentando los motores de la nave de guerra y Katara aparragada en esta, mirando hacia el horizonte de repente el silencio se vio interrumpido.

-¿Y hacia donde se supone que vamos? –Pregunto Katara entre indiferente, enojada y triste

-Creí que seguías enfadada y no querías hablar conmigo –Le contesto Zuko.

-Con alguien tengo que hablar –Le dijo ella con la misma actitud de antes.

-Vamos a un lugar que se que te hará sentir mejor –Le contesto Zuko

-¿A Yu dao? –pregunto Katara sarcásticamente.

Zuko no contesto a esa pregunta volviendo de nuevo a ser invadidos por el silencio, la noche llego sin más pero ambos Katara y Zuko no tenían pensado bajar la guardia para dormir.

-Deberías descansar, así el viaje se pasara pronto –Le sugirio Zuko a Katara

-Yo creo que deberías ser tu el que descanse, no has dormido desde hace dos días –le contesto Katara mas que preocupada indiferente.

-En ese caso creo que ambos nos quedaremos despiertos –Le contesto Zuko

-Supongo que así será –Contesto seguidamente Katara siguiendo indiferente.

La noche llego y a pesar de lo que se había dicho Fue Katara quien sucumbió al sueño, mientras que Zuko siguió dirigiendo la nave de guerra, de repente entre el silencio de la noche algo le llamo la atención, dirigió la mirada hacia Katara quien comenzaba a balbucear unas palabras en su sueños, Zuko le puso su completa atención, dejando atrás los motores de la nave para acercarse a ella e intentar descifrar lo que decía

-No te vayas… –Dijo Katara entre sus sueños notándose afligida, Zuko se acerco un poco más para escuchar mejor

-…Zuko –Continuo la frase ella en sus sueños dejado a Zuko sorprendido.

La mañana se hiso presente, Katara abrió los ojos a un nuevo día siendo el cielo lo primero en ver pero en seguida se dio cuenta de algo en el ambiente que la hiso darle una chispa de alegría que intento ocultar tras levantarse y ver a Zuko, pero al confirmar sus sospechas no pudo evitar emocionarse, mientras veía un paisaje conocido.

-¿Es el polo sur? –Pregunto, notándose cierta emoción en su voz.

-Lo es –Contesto Zuko con una sonrisa tranquila al verla de nuevo alegre, ella volteo hacia él y al notar esa sonrisa en el, de inmediato intento ocultar la emoción que le provocaba ir de nuevo al polo sur.

Después de unos momentos arribaron a las orillas de lo que ahora era la tribu agua del sur que había recuperado el esplendo que tuvo antes de la guerra de los 100 años, siendo ambos recibidos por Gran-Gran Katara y la gente del pueblo que en ese tiempo había aumentado súbitamente, habiendo residentes tanto del polo sur como del norte.

-Katara –La llamo Gran-gran abuela en recibimiento, con toda alegría en su rostro estando acompañada de Pakku de la tribu agua del norte quien se había establecido ahí desde algunos años atrás

-Gran-Gran –La llamo Katara mientras iba corriendo hacia ella, dándole un gran abrazo, siendo rodeados por algunos de los residentes.

-Maestro Pakku, que alegría volver a verlo –Dijo ella seguidamente abrazando a Pakku

-Mi mejor alumna Katara, siempre olvidando como debes llamarme ahora –Comento Pakku mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo siento Abuelo Pakku –Dijo Katara entre unas un par de lágrimas de alegría

-Katara ya han pasado varios meses desde tu última visita. –Le recordó Gran-gran a Katara.

-Perdóname Gran-gran Abuela es solo que han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos meses.

-No importa, recuerda que este es tu hogar siempre serás bienvenida, solo no nos dejes atrás –Le pidió Gran-gran a Katara

-¡Jamás haría eso! –Le afirmo Katara, dándole un abrazo de nuevo

-Pero dime Katara ¿Dónde está Sokka y el Avatar? –Pregunto Gran-Gran mirando hacia la nave de Guerra

-Pues veras… esta es una visita anticipada, no se supone que este aquí ahora –Le contesto Katara

-Oh ya veo ¿Y quién es él? –Pregunto Gran-Gran dirigiendo la mirada hacia Zuko.

-El es Zuko… el Señor del fuego –Contesto Katara algo dudosa en decir esa última frase

-¿El señor del fuego? Te refieres al chico que les ayudo a acabar con la guerra que provoco su nación. –Le pregunto Gran-gran a Katara.

-Así es –Contesto ella

Gran-Gran Abuela se acerco a él junto con Pakku y algunos residentes del pueblo

-¿Tú has estado aquí antes verdad? –Le pregunto Gran-gran a Zuko

-Pues… -Comenzó a contestar el pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Pero claro! viniste aquí a buscar al avatar, me alegra que hayas tomado la mejor decisión y juntos acabaran con esa innecesaria guerra. –le dijo Gran-gran

-Sí, es verdad –Dijo Zuko algo apenado por lo anterior.

-Como amigo de Katara y Sokka, eres bienvenido a la tribu agua del sur.

Seguido de las palabras de Gran-gran Abuela los residentes del la tribu agua del Sur se abalanzaron a Zuko con preguntas entre otras cosas, ala a vez que lo adentraban al pueblo mientras que Katara se iba a dar una vuelta con Gran-gran Abuela.

-Ahora si Katara quiero que me digas que sucede –Le pidió Gran-gran a Katara

-Gran-gran eso es algo complicado de explicar –Le contesta Katara desviando la mirada

-Supongo que tu presencia aquí también tiene que ver con la ausencia de tu padre hace algún tiempo

-Sí, creo que sí, ya suponía que Sokka lo llamaría –Contestó Katara un tanto desanimada.

-Si lo que está sucediendo es algo de lo que no debo enterarme solo debes decirme para que no pregunte más, ¿es así verdad? –Le preguntó Gran-gran a Katara.

-De hecho… ni siquiera yo debí enterarme –Le respondió Katara con una ligera tristeza.

Gran-gran no hiso más preguntas, para no atosigar a Katara, entonces volteo para atender al invitado quien curiosamente se encontraba rodeado de algunas niñas muy curiosas por saber de él, quienes lo jalaban detrás de Gran-gran Abuela

-Basta niñas dejen al joven tranquilo –Les dijo Gran-gran

-Es que nunca había venido antes –Le contestó una de las niñas muy emocionada.

-¿Katara es tu amigo? -¿Por qué no lo habías traído antes? -¿Qué le paso en el rostro? -¡Es muy apuesto! –Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que acosaban a Katara.

-Pues…él nunca antes había querido venir –Contesto ella alzando una ceja mientras miraba a Zuko, y el solo desvió la mirada un tanto apenado por tanta atención

-No es que no haya querido venir… es más bien que nunca nadie me había invitado antes –Respondió Zuko indirectamente a Katara, bajo las mirada de las niñas y algunos residentes

-Como amigo de Sokka y Aang, siempre fuiste bienvenido –Contesto a la vez Katara cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada

-Claro solo como amigo de Sokka y Aang –Continúo Zuko usando un tono sarcástico

-¿Se están peleando? -Eso creo -Parecen una pareja de novios –Se secreteaban un grupo de jóvenes quienes observaron la escena.

-Pero como ya te he dicho hace un momento eres bienvenido a la tribu agua del sur –Comento Gran-gran Abuela para romper la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

-Una cosa más ¿no pensaras quedarte con esas armaduras puestas verdad? –Dirigió su pregunta Gran-gran hacia Zuko

-¿Cual es el problema? –Pregunto a la vez Zuko

-Con tanto metal en tu cuerpo terminaras congelándote, anda Katara acompáñale a cambiarse –Le pidió Gran-gran a Katara, quien no pudo negarse frente a tantas miradas curiosas

-Acompáñame Zuko –Le pidió ella a Zuko con un ligero tono de frialdad y el sin más lo hiso.

-Puedo notar que sigues enojada –Le comento él mientras iba detrás de ella frotándose los brazos

-Puedo notar que te estás congelando –Comento ella un tanto cortante. A lo que él no respondió.

Ambos entraron a una de las construcciones, un pequeño palacio de hielo, el siguiendo a Katara hasta que ambos entraron a uno de los cuartos hecho con bloques de un material parecido al mármol.

-Es aquí le dijo Katara –Señalando con su mano, marchándose justo al terminar la frase.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Zuko

-¿Pretendes que me quede aquí mientras te cambias? –preguntó Katara sarcásticamente mientras se marcha.

Zuko solo la vió marcharse y dando un suspiro precedió a buscar alguna de las vestimentas de la tribu agua que sea de su talla.

Después de un rato Zuko salió de nuevo en busca de Katara, llevaba puesto un Anorak Azul con algunos adornos blancos con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza en pieles blancas y unos guantes con un tono azul más fuerte, uno pantalones negros y una botas esquimales de un tono azul fuerte, mientras caminaba sin rumbo y empezaba a cruzar los brazos para calentarse un poco, una voz conocida le llamo la atención.

-Te vez terrible –le dijo Katara quien lo había seguido, ella seguía con esa actitud fría e indiferente hacia él.

-Parezco un pingüino –Contesto Zuko un tanto serio mientras ella pasaba de largo junto a él.

-No lo creo, ¡los pingüinos no mienten! –Contesto a la vez Katara.

Ella vertía un anorak mas largo, como un vestido de la tribu agua del sur, y con el cabello suelto adornado con algunas trenzas

-Quizá lo harían si tuviesen un motivo –Contesto Zuko, pero Katara hiso caso omiso a su comentario

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora? –Pregunto el, mientras calentaba sus manos con un poco de su aliento de fuego

-La tribu te ha organizado un almuerzo de bienvenida –Contesto Katara indiferente

Ambos llegaron al centro del palacio de la tribu agua del sur donde una gran mesa los esperaba rodeados de casi todos los pobladores de la nación del agua, en la mesa principal los esperaba Gran-gran.

-Hemos preparado esta bienvenida para ambos, por ser la primera visita de él señor del fuego en la tribu agua del sur –Comentó alegremente Gran-gran Abuela.

-Es un honor para mí –contesta Zuko dando el saludo formal de la nación del fuego, estando un poco apenado.

-Mañana Katara te acompañara a dar un recorrido por el lugar si te parece bien –Le dijo Gran-gran llamando la atención de Katara quien no se veía muy feliz con la noticia por lo que solo fingió una sonrisa.

-Eso me gustaría –Contesta Zuko un tanto burlón, dándole una rápida mirada a Katara.

-Entonces así será –le contesta Gran-gran con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Katara estaba lista para dar un recorrido saliendo alegremente al aire libre, pero repentinamente fue detenida por Gran-gran Abuela.

-Katara que no piensas ir a buscar a tu amigo –Le preguntó ella

-¡Ah! claro que lo iba a hacer –contestó Katara con una risa fingida.

-¿Cuál es el problema con él? –preguntó Gran-gran

-¿Problema? No sé de qué hablas Gran-gran Abuela –Contestó Katara sin mirarla a los ojos

-Katara todos aquí nos hemos podido dar cuenta, incluso ayer durante la cena no mencionaste gran cosa sobre él.

-No es nada importante –Contestó Katara tras un suspiro, y sin decir nada mas fue en busca de Zuko, adentrándose a uno de los cuartos del pequeño palacio de la tribu agua.

-¿Me buscabas? –Preguntó Zuko quien ya iba de salida.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez –contestó Katara cortantemente, mientras ambos salían.

-Bien este es el primer paso de nuestro recorrido –Le dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

Ambos se encontraban en un campo abierto, rodeados de muchos niños, de la tribu agua del sur, que corrían alegremente por el lugar

-¿Aquí? –Pregunta Zuko con una ligera mueca en la boca mientras observaba la escena.

-Así es, el día de hoy pedí permiso para dar el entrenamiento a los pequeños maestros agua, no siempre tendré esta oportunidad –Le contestó Katara, con una sonrisa burlona

-Bien niños ¿están listos para la clase de hoy? –Preguntó Katara muy animada a los niños que les responden positiva y efusivamente.

-Hoy les enseñare métodos de defensa con el agua control, teniendo como invitado de las demostraciones al mismo señor del fuego. –Les dije Katara a los niños apuntando a Zuko, que solo se encontraba en un rincón observante, con las manos cruzadas.

-No pensaras quedarte ahí parado todo el día ¿o sí? –le preguntó Katara a Zuko, este al escucharla se acerco un tanto irritado sin decir una palabra.

-Sifu Katara ¿El es el maestro fuego? –preguntó uno de los niños

-Así es –contestó ella sonriente

-¿Hará un poco de fuego control para nosotros? –Pregunto otro muy animado

-Quizá más adelante, por ahora procederemos con la primera lección el látigo de agua, ¿quieren una demostración? –Preguntó Katara a los niños quienes de nuevo responden positivamente muy animados.

-En ese caso háganse a un lado –Les dijo Katara mientras atraía el agua de uno de los varios contenedores que tenia al lado.

-Lo que deben hacer es formar un gran hilo de agua y dejar fluir su peso hacia la dirección del oponente para formar el látigo –Les dijo Katara mientras les daba una pequeña demostración en el aire.

-Ahora Zuko atácame –Le pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Qué? –preguntó Zuko sorprendido

-¡No usare el fuego contra ti! –Contesta Zuko

-Entonces no lo hagas, solo atácame de cualquier otra forma como demostración para los niños –Le pidió ella a Zuko

Tras un suspiro Zuko sede poniéndose en posición de ataque hacia Katara quien estaba igualmente en guardia, de repente Zuko se acerco corriendo hacia ella intentando hacer un movimiento no tan rudo para derribarla, a lo que Katara lo esquivó rápidamente y facilmente haciéndolo pasar de largo dándole justo en ese instante un latigazo de agua en la espalda provocando su caída en la nieve y la risa efusiva de los niños.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que tienes? –Pregunto Katara a Zuko con las manos en la cintura mirándolo levantarse.

-No pretendía ser rudo –Contestó Zuko levantándose del suelo no tan feliz, con la nieve derritiéndose rápidamente sobre él, dejando únicamente un ligero vapor.

-Déjame ayudarte –le dijo Katara a Zuko ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse de entre la nieve

-¿Porque haces esto? –Preguntó Zuko con un tono de voz muy bajo a Katara

-No sé de que hablas –Contestó ella con un tono igual de bajo para no ser escuchados

-¿Como haces eso? –Preguntó una pequeña maestra apuntando al vapor que dejaba la nieve sobre Zuko

-Lo hace con su control del calor, es algo de los maestros fuegos –Contestó Katara

-Porque no nos das una pequeña demostración de tus habilidades por favor–Le pide uno de los niños a Zuko.

-Si… es lo que quieren –Contestó Zuko no tan animado, poniéndose en posición de ataque, mientras que Katara se sentó al lado de los niños como espectadora, entonces Zuko dio un rápido respiro y lanza un puño de fuego al aire, dejando fascinados a los niños.

-"¡Se pudo sentir el calor!" –"Hazlo de nuevo" –"Woow fue increíble" –Fueron algunos de los halagos de los niños hacia Zuko.

-Lo lamento pero se acabaron los juegos niños ahora deben practicar el látigo de agua, Pakku regresara para ver su progreso, mientras llevo a Zuko a recorrer el lugar –Dijó Katara a los niños procediendo a marcharse al lado de Zuko

-Katara ¿ese ataque fue porque aun estas enojada verdad? –Preguntó Zuko inocentemente siguiendo a Katara

-Ya te dije que no se dé que hablas –Contestó ella sin voltear a verle.

El recorrido continuó con los lugares que Zuko no había visto de la tribu agua del sur, ella le mostro los lugares donde suelen pescar, los icebergs donde los jóvenes tienen su prueba de hielo e igualmente le mostro el barco de la nación del fuego que había quedado atrapado en la nieve cuando llegaron a invadirlos, poniéndose la tarde al paso del recorrido

-Creo que este es el último lugar–Le dijo Katara sin muchos ánimos apuntado al paisaje de arriba de una montaña

-Es impresionante –le comentó Zuko situándose a su lado, mirando el paisaje

-Lo sé… es por eso que es uno de mis lugares favoritos de todo el polo sur –Contestó Katara serenamente mirando igualmente como se acercaba el atardecer.

Tras dar un recorrido con la mirada hasta llegar al maestro fuego repentinamente Katara reacciona.

-Se hace tarde debemos volver –Le dijó a Zuko mientras daba la vuelta y se retiraba.

-Katara lo siento –Dijo Zuko haciéndola detenerse al sonido de su voz-¿Qué? –Preguntó ella confundida dando la media vuelta y acercándose de nuevo

-Debí habértelo dicho antes –Le contestó Zuko sin dar la vuelta, apretando los puños

-Tu merecías saber lo que sucedía… y yo no…Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme –Continuó Zuko tras un suspiro dando la media vuelta quedando inesperadamente ambos frente a frente. Por la sorpresa Zuko dio un paso largo hacia atrás resbalando con la nieve, perdiendo el control, Katara reaccionó rápidamente dándole la mano gritando su nombre, el sin pensarlo la tomó de la mano y por la fuerza de gravedad ambos calleron.

Instintivamente Zuko abrazó a Katara protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras ambos caían rodando puesta abajo de la montaña de hielo, siendo amortiguada su caída por una gran capa de nieve.

Katara cayó justo encima de Zuko mientras que el callo a espaldas de la nieve.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó de inmediato Katara buscando la mirada de Zuko.

-Si lo estoy –Contestó el alzando la cabeza, encontrándose nuevamente ambos uno frente al otro.

-Me alegra –Contestó Katara con gran alivio en su rostro, mirando directamente a los ojos de Zuko.

Repentinamente la nieve bajo ambos extrañamente empezó a disminuir tornándose en agua y vapor a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Katara levantándose de encima de Zuko rápidamente, mirando al rededor justo al hacerlo la nieve dejó de derretirse, mientras que Zuko se levantaba.

-No lo sé… pero se hace tarde ¿No? debemos irnos –Contestó Zuko un tanto nervioso. La tomó de la mano saliendo ambos rápidamente del pequeño cráter que se había formado en la nieve.

-¡Espera Zuko vas muy rápido! –Le dijo Katara a Zuko mientras ambos corrían por la nieve, de un momento a otro por la velocidad que él llevaba Katara perdió el equilibrio y tropezó enterrando la cara en la nieve.

-¿Katara estas bien? –preguntó Zuko arrodillándose junto a ella para levantarla.

-¡Te dije que ibas muy rápido! –Le contestó Katara sonrojada y enojada a la vez.

Al verla en ese estado Zuko no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le quitaba la nieve de encima, a la vez que ambos se levantaban.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –Preguntó Katara

-¿Qué? No, ¡no es eso! es solo que me pareció…-Comenzó a decir Zuko poniéndose nervioso por la mirada de enojo de Katara.

-No te disculpes Zuko,–Le dijo Katara tras un suspiro, al verlo preocupado por darle una respuesta, al escuchar eso Zuko solo le da una sonrisa aliviada.

-…Si fue gracioso –Dijo ella levantando el rostro -Pero no más que esto –Dijo repentinamente lanzándole una bola de nieve a Zuko en la cara.

Zuko reacciona confundido por ese repentino ataque, tras quitar la nieve de su rostro pudo ver como Katara se alejaba corriendo, a la vez que se reía a carcajadas

-¡Espera! –Le grito Zuko mientras la seguía

Al escucharlo llamarla Katara dio la vuelta lanzándole de nuevo una bola de nieve la cual el esquivo, pero a partir de ese punto atendió muy bien la situación, por lo que tomo una bola de nieve y continuó corriendo hacia ella lanzándole una igualmente. Ambos estuvieron lanzándose mutuamente bolas de nieve, quedando totalmente cubiertos por la blanca nieve Al ver que Zuko ya estaba participando en su juego Katara uso su poder sobre la nieve alzando una cantidad en el aire ante la presencia de Zuko, Katara llevaba una sonrisa al momento de lanzar la nieve sabiendo que ella resultaría vencedora de este pequeño juego, justo al momento de lanzar la nieve ante su sorpresa Zuko se le vino encima, perdiendo el control de la nieve la cual cayó sobre ambos.

-Te atrape –Exclamo Zuko triunfal estando sobre ella rodeados o casi enterrados por la nieve

-Ya lo creo –Contesto ella con una risa ligera, pero repentinamente ambos reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, quedándose por in momento paralizados con la incertidumbre de no saber cómo llegaron en esa situación, pero esa incertidumbre desapareció tras el repentino sonido de una voz

-¡Gran-gran aquí están! –Grito una niña llamando a Gran-gran, de inmediato al verla Zuko y Katara se apartaron uno del otro a la vez.

Tras un momento Gran-gran Abuela apareció rodeada de un montón de niños situándose junto al pequeño que encontró a Katara y a Zuko.

-Así que aquí era donde estaban, debí suponerlo –Dijo Gran-gran mirando a ambos cubiertos por la nieve.

-Gran-gran, lo siento no me fije que ya empezaba a oscurecer –Se disculpo Katara

-Eso está claro, siempre sospeche que estarían aquí, pero no creí que realmente fuese así –Contesto Gran-gran seriamente mirándolos a ambos

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Katara confundida

-Es solo que este es un lugar especial eso es todo –Les dijo Gran-gran terminando el tema.

-¿Estaban jugando con la nieve?- pregunto un niño curioso

Ambos Katara y Zuko comenzaron a balbucear una respuesta sin llegar a nada en concreto, mientras que Katara se sonrojaba Zuko solo evadía las miradas, poniéndose un poco incomodo ante tal inocente pregunta.

-No importa se hace tarde, debemos volver –Interrumpió Gran-gran, dándoles un respiro de alivio a Katara y a Zuko.

-Zuko quisiera pedirte que durante el tiempo que estés en el polo sur puedas ser útil para la comunidad, porque como ambos podrán haberse dado cuenta el Avatar Aang nos ha solicitado la presencia de los guerreros de polo sur, para algún asunto importante –Pidió gran-gran amablemente a Zuko mientras se marchaban. Al escuchar eso Zuko de inmediato acepto sin peros.

-¿Gran-gran te parece eso correcto? Es decir, Zuko es un invitado aquí –Le dijo Katara a gran-gran, en voz baja para no ser escuchado por Zuko quien se encontraba atrás rodeado por los niños de la tribu.

-Lo sé, es solo que nos hacen falta manos jóvenes y fuertes para levantar de nuevo la tribu y es que el trabajo quedo inconcluso cuando los guerreros se marcharon al reino de la tierra –Contesto Gran-gran a Katara

-Además se acerca una fecha muy especial en la que necesitaremos de la colaboración de todos –Agrego Gran-gran, mirando hacia Katara

Katara se puso pensativa por un momento intentando recordar que fecha era esa, tras unos segundos lo recordó.

-¡Es cierto! Gran-gran Abuela –contesto ella muy animada

-No lo abras olvidado ¿verdad? –Pregunto Gran-gran seriamente a Katara

-¡Jamás haría algo como eso! –Contesto Katara un tanto avergonzada pero muy sonriente.

* * *

!Si! el polo sur o que pensaron que esto se quedaria solo en la nacion del fuego pues !no! hay que darle un poquito de variedad,

Nota: Presten atencion en las cosas simples porque mas adelante tendran explicacion, Como siempre los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	11. Chapter 10

Aqui les traigo como el siguiente Capitulo espero les guste, aun falta por contar ^^

* * *

Libro Katara:

…_Cuando me entrego la carta de Aang no sabía que pensar, creí que no era verdadera realmente creí que él la hiso quemarse entre sus manos, sin embargo cuando note las letras de Aang en el papel, sentí un golpe en el pecho, Aang se ha estado esforzando mucho por resolver este asunto, aunque él no quería que lo supiera debo aceptar que me hiso sentir mejor haber leído su carta a Zuko y creo que también me alegra el saber que todo lo que había pensado no fue más que una ilusión mía, el nunca trato de heridme el solo obedeció las ordenes de Aang, al menos en este diario puedo aceptar que me equivoque… _

…_al momento no encontré la manera de rendirme y por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto solo encuentro reclamos de mi parte por resultar enojada con él, aunque también puedo admitir que de cierta forma no me agrado el haber sido parte de su plan para desviarme de Yu Dao, aunque de no haber hecho lo que hiso seguramente ahora estaría causándole más problemas a Aang… _

…_El escucharlo pedirme perdón, me hiso sentir mal conmigo misma, debí ser yo quien le pidiera perdón por mi comportamiento inmaduro quise acercarme y decírselo pero no entiendo porque el pareció asustado al verme y ambos caímos en la nieve…_

…_Fue divertido, me sentí como una niña otra vez, jugando con la nieve al lado de Zuko el solo recordarlo me hace reír, pero algo paso en cuanto el juego acabo no entiendo, sentí algo este sentimiento ha recurrido mucho en mi últimamente es solo que quiero creer que no es nada…_

Libro Zuko:

…_No sé cómo actuar ni que decir para que entienda que todo lo que hice fue por ella, jamás pretendí lastimarla pero aun así ella parece estar enojada conmigo realmente me importa su opinión de mí y me molesta el no saber qué es lo que piensa de mi ahora, pero ella pone esa barrera ante mi todo el tiempo…_

…_Ahí en lo alto de la montaña sentí que las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, creo que después de todo debí pedirle perdón ella tenía razón debí decirle desde el principio solo esperaba su perdón…_

…_Sentí mi corazón latir demasiado acelerado al momento en que ella me miro con aquella sonrisa suya estando sobre mí, no sé si fue por el frio o quizá por la caída pero perdí el control de mi temperatura como maestro fuego eso es algo de lo cual avergonzarse y no quiero pensar que habría pensado ella de mi si lo hubiese notado seguramente habría pensado que fue por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos pero no es así o quizá eso quiero pensar…_

…_Jamás en mi vida imagine acabar en un juego de nieve, la nieve en la nación del fuego es solo algo que se lee en los libros o en los cuentos para niños, nunca creí experimentar lo que realmente resultaría un simple juego de bolas de nieve, algo realmente increíble, creo que igualmente en toda mi vida no me había divertido como lo hice el día de hoy al lado de Katara estar con ella es algo nuevo cada día…_

Capitulo 10

Un par de días habían pasado, mientras en este día todos se mantuvieron trabajando para preparar la celebración que se llevaría a cabo durante el anochecer.

A las primeras horas del amanecer Zuko salió del cuarto que se le había asignado en el pequeño palacio de hielo solo para ver que ya todos estaban en movimiento y trabajando, enseguida levanto la mirada para buscar entre la tribu a aquella persona, sin embargo fue distraído por una voz.

-Zuko me alegra que ya te hayas levantado, me gustaría que ayudaras a los niños a colocar las esferas de luz para el anochecer. –Pidió amablemente Gran-gran abuela ha Zuko

-Claro… ¿en dónde está Katara? –Acepto y pregunto a la vez

-Ella se encuentra ocupada ahora, más adelante la veras –Contesto Gran-gran

Tras decir eso Zuko fue envestido por un par de niños maestros agua, uno pequeño de unos 10 años acompañando de su hermano de 13, que se lo llevaban contra su voluntad.

-¿Zuko nos ayudaras con las esferas de hielo? –Pregunto alegremente un pequeño maestro agua, tomando a Zuko de la mano guiándolo.

-Si así es –Contesto Zuko no muy convencido, mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor

-¿Oye sabes en donde está Katara? –Pregunto Zuko a aquel niño

-Si ella esta…-Comenzó a decir

-¡Llegamos! –Interrumpió el hermano mayor a su lado.

-Ven Zuko ayúdame a pescar –Dijo seguidamente tomando a Zuko del lado contrario al pequeño maestro agua.

-¡No! gran-gran dijo que me ayudaría con las esferas de hielo –Se quejo el pequeño maestro jalando a Zuko de su lado.

-Sí, pero primero me ayudara a pescar –Continuo el hermano, jalando de nuevo a Zuko de su lado.

Zuko solo se mantuvo serio respirando profundo para no perder el control, pues ambos niños lo empezaban a colmar y como Señor del Fuego no entendía como había llegado a esta situación.

-¡Basta! –Grito enfadado Zuko en el momento en que ambos le agotaron la paciencia, provocando que ambos lo suelten instintivamente asustados. Seguidamente dio un gran suspiro para relajarse.

-…Lo siento –Se disculpo enseguida

-Está bien, creo que nosotros fuimos un poco inmaduros –Contesto el hermano mayor, algo apenado y un tanto asustado aun.

Seguidamente los tres se pusieron a trabajar, los 2 maestros agua crearon con su control esferas de hielo con agua de diferentes tipos de colores suaves, las cuales estaban huecas para ponerle dentro una especie de vela hecha con propiedades marinas, la cual no producía calor al momento de encenderlo por lo cual no se derretiría la esfera de hielo y mantendría iluminado, mientras que Zuko se encargaba de derretir asperezas con el calor producido en sus manos. Después de varias horas cuando los niños terminaron, procedieron a regresar al centro de la pequeña ciudad donde ya habían colocado grandes columnas de hielo pero ahí les apareció un pequeño conflicto.

-¿Cómo subiremos las esferas hasta lo alto de las columnas de hielo? –Pregunto uno de los niños sosteniendo una con las manos.

Zuko que durante todo ese tiempo se pasó mirando a los alrededores, al escuchar a los niños decidió prestar más atención.

-Déjame ver –Dijo Zuko tomando entre sus manos la esfera de hielo, dando una rápida mirada a una de las columnas, seguidamente dio un paso atrás para tomar vuelo y se puso en marcha lanzándose hacia una de las columnas y seguidamente golpeando otra con las piernas para impulsarse en forma de Zigzag ascendente hasta llegar a la parte de arriba donde mantuvo el equilibrio para colocar la esfera de hielo, ante las miradas de impresión de los niños y jóvenes.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunto uno de los pequeños maestros agua, al momento en que Zuko aterrizo ante el de un salto.

-No importa, debemos colocar las que quedan –respondió Zuko con seriedad, sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a su alrededor.

Después de haber colocado todas las esferas de hielo en cada columna del centro de la ciudad, Zuko procedió a preguntar de nuevo a uno de los pequeños maestros agua.

-¿Dónde está Katara? –Pregunto un tanto cansado.

-Ella esta…-Comenzó a decir aquel niño pero de nuevo la respuesta fue interrumpida

-Zuko veo que has terminado, ven acompáñame –Dijo Gran-gran, tomando a Zuko por el brazo. Mientras el pequeño solo se despidió de ambos con la mano llevando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto el serio y confundido a la vez.

-Tienes que cambiarte para la celebración, no pensaras aparecerte así frente a la tribu del norte. –Le contesto gran-gran.

-¿La tribu del norte? –Pregunto Zuko aun mas confundido

-Así es el día de hoy por primera vez después de muchos años haremos la Celebración de Luna Nueva, una reunión de las dos Tribus Agua. –Contesto Gran-gran.

-Y esta será una ocasión realmente especial ya que témenos la honra de tener a Katara, y claro al mismo señor del fuego, aunque es una lástima que mi nieto Sokka y el avatar Aang no estén presentes, lo que haya sucedido fue algo imprevisto pero ya todo estaba arreglado para festejarse en esta fecha igual que hace muchos años. –Conto Gran-gran abuela a Zuko mientras lo guiaba. Zuko solo se mantuvo escuchando y no dio ningún comentario al respecto.

-Bien Zuko, espero que estos atuendos sean de tu talla, si es que no calcule mal lo serán, anda pruébatelos. –Dijo gran-gran señalando una habitación en el palacio de hielo, para que Zuko entrara a cambiarse.

Después de un rato de haber entrado Zuko salió del cuarto, vistiendo un anorak de terciopelo azul un tanto oscuro con dos brazaletes de tela en los brazos, color rojo de su nación, como adorno adicional un pequeño y tradicional collar de la tribu agua el cuello, pero con tintas rojas alrededor de él y el símbolo de la nación del fuego

-¡Vaya! Zuko realmente te vez como un verdadero residente de la tribu agua del sur –Dijo Gran-gran a Zuko con un tono de ligero orgullo. A lo que Zuko solo respondió con una sonrisa discreta.

-Ven acompañarme. –Le dijo ella tomándolo nuevamente del brazo, dirigiéndose ambos hacia la costa del polo sur, donde a lo lejos se veían venir varias embarcaciones con la insignia del agua, irrumpiendo entre en el puente entre el atardecer y el anochecer.

Los visitantes de la tribu hermana fueron bajando de entre las embarcaciones dándoles la bienvenida por una parte Pakku y por otra parte muy alejados uno del otro Gran-gran Abuela teniendo a Zuko a su lado parado formalmente sin decir una palabra. Pero de repente de entre los visitantes uno noto su presencia al lado de Gran-gran.

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto aquel maestro agua de la tribu hermana

-El es Zuko de la nación del fuego –Contesto gran-gran

-¿Qué es lo que hace el aquí en un evento tan importante para nuestra nación? –Pregunto el maestro notándose un tanto ofendido por la presencia de Zuko. El al escucharlo no pudo evitar el sentirse fuera de lugar y en problemas, pero sin decir ni una palabra para defenderse.

-El ha venido aquí de visita con mi nieta Katara –Respondió serenamente Gran-gran

-Su presencia no es muy adecuada después de cien años de evitar que nuestra nación haga esta ceremonia tradicional –Comento aquel maestro notándose el enojo ligero en su voz. Llamando la atención de algunos de los visitantes de la tribu hermana.

-La guerra de los cien años no fue culpa suya. El enfrento al lado del avatar a su propia nación para acabar con esa guerra y sin su presencia en ese evento seguramente seguiríamos apartados o quizá ni siquiera estaríamos presentes en este mundo. –Comento Gran-gran Abuela continuando con esa serenidad y tranquilidad en su voz implantando la duda al maestro de la tribu hermana.

-¿Te refieres a que él es el Señor del Fuego que junto con el avatar acabaron con la guerra de los cien años? –Pregunto el maestro con sorpresa y algo de culpa en su voz

-Sin mencionar que le salvo la vida a mi nieta Katara en más de una ocasión –Completo gran-gran. Al escuchar esas palabras el maestro bajo las miradas de su tribu y la tribu hermana, dio un saludo formal a Zuko.

-¡Con eso es suficiente! Es usted un miembro honorario digno de la tribu agua –Le dijo el maestro a la vez a Zuko mientras le daba el saludo formal de la tribu agua

-Es un honor, pero esto no es necesario –Contesto Zuko apenado.

Después de recibir a gran cantidad de visitantes, la luna nueva se hiso presente Zuko continuo en compañía de gran-gran Abuela, mientras ambos se dirigían a la plataforma de hielo que en algún momento fue situado en medio de de las columnas, para dar inicio con la celebración Zuko aprovecho el recorrido para platicar con ella.

-¿Cómo fue que el dejo pasar por completo mi presencia así sin más? –Le pregunto a gran-gran

-El agua fluye y nosotros con ella, no guardamos rencores innecesario en nuestra alma –Le contesto Gran-gran a Zuko, quien por un momento se sintió de nuevo al lado de si tío con sus proverbios pero esas palabras lo hicieron sentir mejor.

Una vez que ambos llegaron las miradas serenas y de alegría se posaron en ambos.

-¿Zuko nos harías el honor? –Pregunto Gran-gran a Zuko, el enseguida comprendió a que se refería a afirmo con una media sonrisa, seguidamente se situó en medio, al a vez que los visitantes le daban lugar, se quito uno de sus guantes y dirigió la punta del dedo hacia cada una de las esferas de hielo que antes había colgado junto con los niños maestros agua, y con una ráfaga de fuego encendió cada uno con una puntería acertada en cada una, de un momento a otro el que fuese el escenario del evento se vio iluminado con el ligero color de cada esfera de hielo. Justo al momento en que el término se pudo escuchar un aplauso inicial que rápidamente se propago entre todos los presentes, lo cual fue algo inesperado por el que solo se podía notar sorprendido por la calidez de ambas tribus agua.

Seguidamente Gran-gran dio paso a dar un pequeño discurso de bienvenida, todos los presentes se situaron en la plataforma, mientras Zuko daba una mirada rápida buscando de nuevo, pero resultando inútiles sus esfuerzos puesto que ahora habían muchas más personas que horas antes. Dándose por vencido busco un lugar donde situarse a ver la celebración sin interferir, entonces uno de los niños con los que había estado antes se acerco a él.

-¡Eso fue increíble! –Le comento situándose a su lado

-¡Gracias! –Contesto Zuko con apenas una derrotada media sonrisa de cortesía en su rostro, a lo que el niño solo reacciono desmotivado por tal respuesta. Zuko noto esa reacción de parte del pequeño tomo un poco de aire y hablo de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le pregunto al pequeño después de un momento.

-Me llano Nallek –Contesto aquel

-Gracias Nallek –Mencionó Zuko con una ligera sonrisa, mas marcada que la anterior dirigida a el pequeño, para alegrarlo de nuevo, dejándolo con un brillo en los ojos.

Tras el discurso de gran-gran abuela dando la bienvenida a la tribu hermana, enseguida se comenzó con la celebración, saludos y conversaciones se veían por donde quiera para celebrar que por primera vez después de muchos años se volvían a reunir como una sola tribu. En una plataforma un tanto más alta se encontraban sentados los maestros mayores de cada tribu. Zuko se dirigía a ese lugar para sentarse a observar ya que no tenia intensión de participar en esta celebración, cuando una voz lo hiso detenerse.

- Que bien te vez Zuko –Dijo aquella conocida voz de maestra agua a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear de inmediato.

Ese mismo día en la mañana, tras salir los primeros rayos del sol Katara se levanto para iniciar con el trabajo siendo el cuarto de Zuko el primer lugar donde pensaba ir tras haberse cambiado y peinado, para levantarle, estaba en camino cuando fue detenida por Gran-gran abuela acompañada de Pakku.

-Katara ¿a dónde te diriges? –Pregunto tranquilamente gran-gran

-Iba a despertar a Zuko para ver en que podíamos ayudar en este gran día –Contesto Katara igual de tranquila.

-Ya tengo trabajo para él, pero para ti es distinto –Le dijo gran-gran

-Katara necesito la ayuda de un verdadero maestro agua para algunas cuantas cosas en esta celebración, ya sabes cosas en lo que los pequeños no podrán ayudarme –Le menciono Pakku colocando una mano en el hombro de Katara.

-Claro abuelo Pakku –Contesto Katara un tanto confusa al principio pero aceptando enseguida con una sonrisa, marchándose con Pakku.

-No te preocupes por Zuko yo me haré cargo de él –Le menciono Gran-gran mientras ambos se marchaban.

-Bien Katara lo que aremos será levantar columnas de hielo, lo primero que haremos es usar la nieve control para apilar nieve en los lugares donde situaremos las columnas. –Le dijo Pakku.

-¿ha quedado claro? –pregunto

-¡Claro! –Contesto ella enseguida

-Bien empieza de ese lado y yo del contrario al tuyo –Dio una última orden, y al momento ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Después de apilar la nieve por montones, procedieron a formal columnas de hielo con su control en cada uno de los lugares donde situaron la nieve, ambos se encontraban algo cansados por el trabajo.

-Katara puedes ir a tomarte un descanso, mas adelante tendremos más que hacer –Le dijo Pakku a Katara, justo tras decir eso se despidieron y cada quien se marcho por su lado.

Mientras Katara se dirigía hacia el palacio de hielo se encontró con Gran-gran que llevaba un Anorak en sus manos, le llamo la atención que ese en especial tuviera en uno de los hombros el color rojo por lo que pregunto.

-¿Gran-gran para quien es ese traje? –Pregunto curiosa sabiendo inconscientemente la respuesta.

-Es para tu amigo Zuko –Contesto ella

-¡Se vera muy bien! –Exclamo alegremente Katara

-Tal parece que sí, me tome la libertad de cocerle algunos adornos en color rojo por su nación –Comento Gran-gran.

-A propósito ¿en donde se encuentra él? –Pregunto Katara mientras miraba rápidamente a ambos lados.

-Debe estar ocupado con la tarea que le di –Dijo gran-gran

-¡Iré a buscarlo!–Comento Katara

-Espera Katara, la noche se acerca y tu aun no estás lista –Comento Gran-gran deteniendo a Katara -Tienes que ir a cambiarte –Le dijo

-Creo que tienes razón gran-gran enseguida vuelvo –Dijo Katara tras darse una mirada seguidamente entro en su cuarto en el palacio para cambiarse y después de algún rato salió vistiendo una anorak largo con forma de vestido digno de una princesa, en color blanco amarrado un lazo en un tono azul en la cintura. Al salir no encontró a Gran-gran cerca, pensó en buscarla pero una voz la distrajo

-Katara veo que ya estas lista y te ves hermosa, luces igual a tu abuela hace muchos años. Sabes necesito tu ayuda para una tarea mas –Le dijo Pakku

-Gracias Abuelo Paku –Respondió Katara con una sonrisa un tanto fingida por imaginarse a sí misma como su abuela

Ambos Katara y Pakku pasaron de nuevo entre las columnas de hielo, a ella le llamo la atención ver que las esferas de hielo ya estaban situadas en su sitio así que mientras seguía a Pakku dio una rápida mirada alrededor, pero no encontró a quien buscaba, de repente se fijo en que el pequeño Nallek despedía a alguien con la mano llevando una sonrisa, empezó a dirigir la mirada hacia la dirección en la que Nallek se despedía pero antes de llegar con la mirada la hiso reaccionar la voz de Pakku.

-Bien Katara ahora pondremos a prueba tu afinación en la nieve control –Le dijo Paku

-¿Mi afinación? –Pregunto ella un tanto confusa

-Así es, con eso me refiero a que haremos una plataforma de hielo, tu de este lado y yo de este otro, lo que haremos será congelar la nieve en un piso liso y fuerte, ¿lista? –Dijo Pakku mientras ambos se situaban a cada lado. Tras un movimiento firme con las manos y ambos pies firmes en el suelo, el suelo pareció barrerse dejando levantarse un poco de fina nieve, que al dispersarse dio vista a una muy fina plataforma totalmente plana y cristalina.

-Bien hecho Katara, ahora lo que me gustaría seria encontrar a Kanna para recibir a la tribu hermana –Comento Pakku mirando como ya llegaban a la costa las embarcaciones de la tribu agua del norte.

-Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte –Le dijo Katara con una sonrisa a lo que el acepto dirigiéndole igualmente una sonrisa, ambos marcharon hasta las orillas de la costa donde inmediatamente recibieron a quienes bajaban del barco. Después de varios pasajero algo llamo su atención pues al parecer al otro lado donde igualmente bajaban pasajeros, un disputa se hiso presente. Katara intento acercarse para averiguas cual era el problema pero antes siquiera de que se acercara el problema pareció haberse terminado, pudo ver como todos se disipaban y volvían de nuevo a lo que estaban haciendo. Ella solo se quedo ahí parada por un momento intentando descifrar cual pudo haber sido el problema entre las tribus hermanas

-Katara es hora de ir –Le dijo Pakku quien la siguió, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en ella.

-Claro Abuelo Pakku –Respondió seguidamente ella con amabilidad.

Mientras se adentraban entre la multitud Katara dio un vistazo rápido entre las personas para ver si se encontraba con él, pero no tuvo éxito de repente vio como todos se hacían para atrás dando espacio al centro del escenario. Katara permaneció en su lugar un tanto confundida por ese acto, repentinamente una primera ráfaga de luz ilumino la parte central de la plataforma, eso la hiso reaccionar como por instinto y adentrarse entre las personas habiéndose paso entre ellas lo más rápido que podía mientras las ráfagas continuaban, al llegar hasta el borde de donde todos se encontraban, pudo ver a Zuko lanzar la ultima ráfaga de fuego hacia una de las esferas de cristal. Sin siquiera pensarlo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro comenzó a aplaudir siguiéndola todos los presentes.

Pero tras comenzar a dirigirse a él fue embestida por las personas que volvieron de nuevo hacia el centro de la plataforma para escuchar el discurso de Gran-gran Abuela ella intento abrirse paso de nuevo hacia Zuko pero repentinamente entre tantos presentes lo perdió de vista, así que decidió permanecer en silencio y prestar atención al discurso. Tras el discurso Katara se sintió orgullosa de las palabras de su abuela y decidió ir en la plataforma en donde ella junto con otros maestros mayores de ambas tribus estaban, repentinamente alguien se metió en su camino tras fijarse de inmediato en el color rojo del brazalete de su brazo con gran sorpresa y alegría le salieron unas palabras que hicieron voltear a aquel chico de inmediato.

-Que bien te vez Zuko –Dijo ella llevando una sonrisa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por la emoción de haberlo encontrado al fin

-¡Katara! –Exclamo Zuko tras voltear llevando un rostro con una extraña combinación de seriedad y sorpresa, pero notándose la emoción al verla.

-¡Te he estado buscando!...¿En serio? –Dijeron ambos a la vez, provocando después de esas palabras un incomodo silencio, ella le sonreirá mientras que el solo se sentía incomodo

-…Te vez muy bien esta noche –Dijo Zuko para acabar con el silencio frotándose la cabeza con la mano.

-Tú también, ¿A dónde te dirigías? –Pregunto Katara

-Yo… Iba en busca de algún lugar donde observar el festejo –Contesto Zuko

-¡Que aburrido! –Le dijo Katara alzando una ceja.

-Sucede que yo no encajo con los festejo, esto es algo entre las tribus agua y yo soy un maestro fuego, soy en señor del fuego, todo lo contrario a este festejo –Le dijo Zuko

-Tus quejas son infundadas eres… el mejor amigo de una maestra agua y eso hace que estés aquí a mi lado cuidando de mi –Le dijo Katara en forma tranquila mientras ambos caminaban sin rumbo en la plataforma

-¿De nuevo soy tu mejor amigo? –Pregunto Zuko en broma

-Si el mejor amigo en el que puedo practicar mi agua control de vez en cuando –Contesto Katara, provocando unas risas entre ambos.

-Iré por algo de tomar, no tardo –Dijo ella en cuanto las risas cesaron, Zuko solo la vio marcharse conservando en su rostro una sonrisa tranquila mientras la veía.

Al momento en que Katara se alejo una voz llamo a Zuko, quien volteo al sonido de aquella voz, las personas se dispersaron dejando ver a gran-gran abuela con ambas manos en la espalda y con un rostro serio se situó delante de Zuko

-Necesito hablar contigo Zuko –Le dijo ella seriamente mientras se marchaba de donde estaban para que el la siguiera

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Zuko con total atención y seriedad una vez que ambos estuvieron apartados.

-Eso quisiera saber, ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y mi nieta? –Pregunto a la vez gran-gran mirando a los ojos a Zuko

-¿Qué? –Exclamo él con una expresión de sorpresa tras esa pregunta.

-El tiempo no ha pasado en vano sobre mí, he adquirido experiencia en esta vida, al menos la suficiente para ver que esa relación que actualmente sostienen va mas allá de una simple amistad –Comento Gran-gran

-Está usted equivocada, no es de esa manera –Replico Zuko alzando un poco la voz.

-Zuko puedo ver en tus ojos como la miras, he visto esa misma mirada muchas veces antes, se que sientes algo por ella, por eso quiero decirte tan claro como puedo que ella no es para ti. –Le dijo Gran-gran provocando sorpresa en Zuko tras escuchar esas últimas palabras

-No quiero que te ilusiones con Katara, ni tampoco que provoques algún tipo de confusión en ella porque de nada te servirá. El destino de Katara está ligado al del Avatar Aang y el hecho de que ahora este contigo no es nada más que algo temporal en cuanto lo que esté sucediendo acabe, el volverá por ella y ella se irá con él, al principio fue algo duro de aceptar para mí pero así son las cosas.–Continuo Gran-gran, dejándolo sin palabras

-…¿Qué intenta decirme con esto? –Le pregunto Zuko con toda seriedad en su voz.

-No digo que te alejes de ella, si eso es lo crees, solo quiero que pienses en lo que te he dicho –Contesto Gran-gran mientras dirigía la mirada a un lado de Zuko, donde a una distancia se encontraba Katara buscando entre las personas, Zuko inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para dirigir la mirada al mismo sitio que Gran-gran, pudiendo de igual forma observar a Katara a la distancia. Tras uno segundos Katara se percato de ambos y se acerco con una sonrisa hacia ellos.

-¡Hola! ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto tras ver la expresión de Zuko como de preocupación.

-No Katara, sucede que vi a Zuko solo y decidí hacerle compañía mientras te esperaba, pero me retiro ahora –Le contesto Gran-gran con toda tranquilidad, seguidamente dio la vuelta y regreso al lugar donde los maestros de estatus estaban.

-Te noto extraño, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunto Katara mientras ambos seguían su camino.

-No es nada –Contesto el seriamente desviando la mirada de ella, ella solo se vio preocupada por el, entonces el sonido del comienzo de música atrajo su atención.

En la plataforma de hielo comenzaban a danzar todos juntos invitándose a bailar unos a otros en un gran baile de las tribus agua, Katara los miraba con alegría y entusiasmo mientras que Zuko solo con gran sorpresa, pues este baile le recordaba que en la nación del fuego se hacen competencias mas no se baila juntos o al menos no siempre.

-Se que te hará sentir mejor, ven vamos –Le dijo Katara tomándolo del brazo guiándolo contra su voluntad hacia el baile que se había formado.

Al momento de llegar ambos fueron integrados a la danza colectiva, siendo de igual forma separados. Todos en el baile estaban alegres y dando giros entre cambios de pareja en un mismo baile, al compas de la música, el momento tan alegre y ameno hisieron que tanto Katara como Zuko disfrutaran de este momento.

Entonces en algún momento ellos se encontraron a unos pasos de bailar juntos, pues hasta entonces solo habían bailado con diferentes parejas. Estando a unos pasos uno del otro Katara con una sonrisa le ofreció su mano a Zuko mientras aun estaba con la pareja en turno al igual que Zuko, el estiro la mano para tomar la de ella, pero tras verla tan sonriente y radiante entro repentinamente en una incertidumbre se apodero de su persona y tras apenas rozar sus dedos con los de Katara, Zuko solto a su pareja en turno y se salió del baile, el cual no se detuvo por eso, siendo la mano de Katara tomada por alguien más en un giro mientras que ella miraba a Zuko marcharse, mirándolo con preocupación y confusión a la vez.

* * *

Que gran-gran tan sabia jejejeje, apesar de que en la serie no aparecia mucho siempre me gusto el personaje, creo que merecia mas credito, como sea, Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y esperen el siguiente, creo que hare una recomendacion musical, hasta entonces.


	12. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo a quienes sigan el Fic y a quienes aun lo empiezan a leer, como dije en el capitulo anterior este cap tendria musicalizacion claro opcional para quienes quieran leerla con la musica o sin ella en fin, habia pensado solo una pero surgio tambien otra muy adecuada a la sitiacion la primera: _Winter light_ _- __Linda Ronstadt. _casi al principio del cap comenzando en la parte señalada en negritas "**Ambos**" y terminaria aproximadamente en la palabra "**Sonrió**". La segunda: _Je T'aime - Kelly Sweet_.Justo al terminar la primera en la parte señalada en negritas "**De repente**" terminando aproximadamente en la frase igualmente señalada "**Invadirlos". **Pues eso es todo por ahora disfruten el cap. ^^

* * *

Libro Zuko:

…_.Me sentí en problemas cuando aquel maestro agua de la tribu del norte se fijo en mi presencia, pero me impresiono ver como pasaba por alto mi presencia aceptándome como un igual, como lo hicieron al momento de encender las esferas de hielo…_

…_Cuando la escuche a mis espaldas sentí algo incomodo en el estomago y al verla debo decir que no pude evitar decirle lo bien que se veía aunque creo que mis palabras no fueron para nada lo suficientes para describirla…_

…_¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo cuando estoy con ella? ¿Acaso la anciana tiene razón?, ¿acaso lo que yo estoy sintiendo por ella va mas allá de una amistad?..._

…_No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la anciana, y ese baile solo distrajo mi mente por un momento, pero no lo suficiente, cuando la vi dirigirse hacia mi dirigiéndome su mano tan alegre tan radiante, las palabras de la anciana retumbaron en mi mente como un millón de avistas-abeja. Ella pertenece al avatar su destino es uno con la de él, yo no tengo nada que hacer entre ambos, pero aun así comienzo a temer por lo que estoy sintiendo por ella…._

Libro Katara:

…_Pareciera que se escondía de mi, todo el día estuve buscándolo, cuando lo vi caminando sin rumbo de inmediato supe que era el por aquellos brazaletes en los brazos, admito que me impacto verlo como todo un miembro de la tribu agua, tan bien parecido en esos trajes azules, mas aun que antes…_

…_Después de verlo con Gran-gran parecía estar algo distraído así que nos uní al baile de las tribus, me alegra poder haber estado en esa celebración después de muchos años de no ser celebrado y alado suyo…_

… _No logro entender que fue lo que le paso, cuando estábamos por bailar juntos, de repente algo pareció cambiar en su mirada y sin más se marcho, me preocupo mucho ver ese extraño cambio en el…_

Capitulo 11

Zuko busco algún lugar apartado para situarse algo furioso y confundido a la vez, mientras que a sus espaldas el baile continuaba, tras dar la vuelta para observar la vio de nuevo bailando sonriente alrededor de varios niños maestros agua, al verla no pudo evitar desvanecer su furia y observar con aquella mirada suya de confusión hacia ella, quien estaba a una larga distancia. Tras verla pudo ver también de nuevo la razón por la cual se aparto, desvió de nuevo la mirada estando preocupado de sí mismo. Sin más que hacer en la ceremonia se marcho directo a su cuarto en el pequeño palacio encerrándose ahí hasta que las voces y la música se desvanecieron con las horas.

Más tarde en la madrugada, cuando la celebración había cesado, quizá a algunas horas del amanecer Zuko salió de su cuarto en el silencio de la oscuridad apenas iluminado por la escaza luz de la luna nueva siendo lo suficiente para guiarle a donde él quería llegar, continuo su camino hasta la montaña de hielo que ya antes Katara le había mostrado, en ese lugar se podía apreciar aun más el nocturno paisaje bajo la luna nueva, tras darle una mirada Zuko se aparto de la sima y situándose en un lugar que le pareció lo suficientemente espacioso comenzó.

Se quito ambos guantes de las manos y juntándolas como si rezara cerrándolo los ojos al mismo tiempo, dio una respiración profunda, tras exhalar el aire tomado, en un movimiento rápido como el rayo, lanzo varios puños de fuego al aire circularmente coordinado,

tras acabar su respiración se había agitado, procedió a quitarse el grueso anorak quedándose solo con las delgadas ropas azules que tenía en la parte superior de su cuerpo, y aun con la respiración agitada apenas al caer el anorak al suelo comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de fuego, seguido de con una corriente continua de fuego acabando por hacer un remolino a su alrededor el cual ardió solo pocos segundos, en cuanto la ultima flama se consumió al igual que esta Zuko cayó de rodillas en la nieve entre jadeos totalmente agotado.

-Tranquilo o terminaras derritiendo todo el polo sur –Le dijo una voz a una distancia de él.

-¡Katara! –Exclamo sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el enseguida

-Creo que eso debería preguntar yo –Contesto ella acercándose a él recogiendo de entre la nieve el anorak de Zuko y estirando la mano para entregárselo

-Debes ponértelo o te congelaras –Le dijo ella, mientras él la miraba desde abajo, pues aun no se había repuesto del todo como para levantarse, haciendo un esfuerzo e intentando a la vez ocultar ese esfuerzo, Zuko tomo el anorak y se levanto del suelo quedando ambos uno frente al otro.

-Yo… no podía dormir, así que salí a entrenar un poco –Dijo Zuko excusándose -¿Pero qué hay de ti? –Pregunto seguidamente mientras se ponía de nuevo su anorak

-Tampoco podía dormir, además cedí mi cama y mi cuarto a algunos de nuestros invitados de esta noche –Contesto ella.

-Si necesitaban cuartos el mío estaba disponible solo debiste pedirlo –Le dijo Zuko algo avergonzado por su poca caballerosidad

-Gran-gran y yo pensamos que no era adecuado, Zuko vi tu cuarto o mejor dicho tu aposento en la mansión de la nación del fuego, debes estar acostumbrado a un lugar más espacioso, ¿cómo pensaste que ocuparíamos tu cuarto? –Comento Katara algo burlona

-He dormido en lugares inimaginables –Contesto Zuko igual en tono de broma

**Ambos **se situaron en las orillas de la montaña a admirar el reflejo de la luna nueva a la distancia en el mar. Katara tomo asiento en la nieve y Zuko la siguió.

-Zuko… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el baile? –Pregunto Katara mirando el suelo evitando su mirada. Zuko volteo hacia ella preocupado al escuchar esa pregunta.

-…estaba cansado eso es todo –Contesto frio y cortante mirando hacia el lado contrario en el que ella estaba.

Aunque le quedaron dudas Katara acepto esa respuesta,

-Zuko… se que bromeamos sobre esto hace unas horas pero… quería disculparme contigo por la manera en la que me comporte en la nación del fuego, fui testaruda y perdí el control de mi poder, también quería pedirte perdón por cómo te trate en cuanto llegamos la tribu, yo… no encontraba una forma de ceder y aceptar que tenias razón –Comento Katara

-No importa, pero algo que dijiste aquella noche en la nación del fuego me hiso darme cuenta de que no he podido gobernar como es debido –Comento Zuko tomando un poco de nieve derritiéndola en su mano mirando las gotas caer.

-¿Algo que dije? –Pregunto Katara entre confundida y preocupada

-Sí, recordaste lo que le hacían a tu gente en la nación del fuego, eso me hiso darme cuenta que lo que está sucediendo en Yu Dao es igualmente producto de mi ineficiencia como señor del fuego, se que la nación del fuego dejo una cicatriz en los corazones del mundo entero y en estos cinco años no he hecho lo suficiente para intentar sanarlo. –Continuo Zuko

-Zuko yo dije eso sin pensar, estaba enojada y… -Estabas enojada y dijiste lo que en realidad sentías –Fue interrumpida por Zuko.

-Nada por lo que te culpas es verdad, lo que sucedió en Yu Dao fue plenamente mi culpa y el hecho de que actuara como lo hice en la nación del fuego fue parte de eso, de alguna manera quería castigarme a mi misma por lo que sucedió y te tome como objeto de mi enojo, cuando lo único que querías era ayudarme… Incluso ahora me siento peor por haberlo hecho y que tu no estés enojado conmigo, y sobre todo porque después de leer la carta me doy cuenta que todos están pagando por mi error, mientras yo estoy aquí siendo inservible… Fui una tonta –Comento Katara sonrojándose para contener unas lagrimas que se querían asomar

-Katara, entiendo lo que debiste haber sentido, por eso es que me costaba mantener mi promesa con Aang, porque yo en algún momento de mi vida sentí lo mismo que tu debiste sentir al serte ocultada la verdad. –Comento Zuko dándole una mirada a ella quien lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Además si alguien merece que los demás paguen por su error esa eres tu… –Comento Zuko pero fue interrumpido –Eso no me hace sentir mejor –Dijo ella un tanto confundida

-Aun no he terminado, Katara así ha sido como yo he visto todo esto siempre, tu tuviste que madurar incluso antes que tu hermano para poder enfrentar la guerra que había a cuestas, eso fue algo que Sokka me comento alguna vez, que fuiste tú quien se hiso cargo de él cuando tu madre murió, Toph en algún momento me conto que tú la ayudaste a hablar de nuevo con sus padres después de haber huido, y sobre todo esta guerra termino gracias a ti… cuando encontraste a Aang le devolviste la esperanza al mundo y si no hubieses estado ahí la guerra no habría terminado como lo hiso. Katara tu eres fuerte… siempre lo has sido –Comento Zuko, mientras lo hacía sin darse cuenta había tomado una mano de ella, quien tampoco se percato, se encontraba perdida en la mirada y en las palabras que salían de la voz de el

-Por mi parte, tú me alentaste a pedirle perdón a mi tío… me perdonaste todos los errores que cometí y me aceptaste a tu lado… -Continuo Zuko diciendo esto último con una ligera ronquera en su voz

-Zuko… no entiendo como logras hacerme sentir mejor poniendo mis propios argumentos contra mí, en mi contra –Comento Katara con una voz suave un segundo después de que Zuko terminara, continuando con la mirada fija en la de él. Y a su comentario el solo **sonrió.**

**De repente** Zuko se percato de que la había tomado de la mano, por un momento pensó en soltarla lo más rápido que pudiese pero ese pensamiento cambio en el momento que Katara le dedico una media sonrisa soltándolo con delicadeza y para sorpresa de el, ella poso su cabeza sobre su hombro instigándolo a abrazarla.

-Gracias Zuko por estar a mi lado justo como dijiste –Dijo ella con la más dulce voz.

Al escuchar esas palabras de su voz, Zuko sintió arder por dentro en llamas, no supo cómo reaccionar al instante, pero tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos decidió olvidar las palabras que habían rondado su mente toda esa noche, salidas de la voz de la anciana de la aldea y seguir otro consejo que había salido de esa misma voz, se dejo fluir en ese momento como el agua, y poso un brazo sobre Katara mirando ambos en silencio como los primeros destellos se hacían presentes sobre el mar antes de que el sol salga.

-Sabes hay algo que hacia cuando era pequeña para alegrar a Sokka ¿quieres ver? –Comento Katara estando aun acomodada en el fuerte hombro del señor del fuego, mientras que él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en aprobación.

-Haz un poco de fuego en tu mano –Le pidió ella, el obedeció enseguida, se quito uno de sus guantes que ya antes se había puesto y formo una llama en su mano, ella igualmente se quito uno de sus guantes y con un ligero movimiento de sus manos alzo un poco de nieve, procedió a acercarse un poco más a la llama que sostenía Zuko y con un movimiento de su mano transformo la nieve y como si fuese polvo, la rocio sobre la llama en un soplido, al chocar contra la llama los cristalinos y pequeñas bolas de nieve se volvían humo en la llama mientras que a la vez se tornaban como neblina rojiza, como si fuesen luciérnagas perdidas en el aire alrededor de ambos, Katara sonrió al verlas y dirijo la mirada hacia Zuko quien con una sonrisa dirigió al mismo tiempo la mirada en ella, en ese instante algo hiso corto circuito, el silencio se apodero del ambiente si se prestaba atención se podía escuchar los latidos incesantes de ambos, estando uno frente al otro a unos centímetros el rostro de ambos con pequeñas luces a su alrededor, la sonrisas se perdieron, dejando preocupación desesperación e incertidumbre en las miradas de ambos.

Ella parecía estar perdida en aquellos ojos ámbar que parecían reflejar los escasos destellos del sol, los cuales también empezaban a chocar contra su piel iluminando todo su rostro ante ella.

Mientras que el se encontraba navegando en aquellos mares azules que eran los ojos de ella, su corazón latía fuertemente, el ambiente parecía instigarlo a hacer algo.

Ambos estaban compartiendo el mismo aire, casi el mismo aliento solo hacía falta un simple movimiento de cualquiera de los dos para compartirlo por completo.

-Katara yo… –Comenzó a susurrar Zuko sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella solo reacciono abriendo los ojos al escucharlo en la espera de que dijera algo mas, pero no fue así permitiéndole al silencio **invadirlos.**

Entonces Zuko tomo la iniciativa de sí mismo y pozo su mano sobre el hombro de Katara y la aparto con delicadeza tras hacerlo igualmente parto la mirada de ella, en menos de un segundo ella hiso lo mismo estando aun en shock

-…No sabía que podías hacer eso con la nieve –Termino la oración que había dejado en pausa para olvidar lo anterior

-Si… creo que la nieve control fue lo primero que domine –Comento Katara diciéndolo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-El sol ha salido, debemos volver –Dijo Zuko unos segundos después con toda seriedad y firmeza en su voz. Se levanto rápidamente y ofreció una mano a Katara para levantarla pero ella no le dio atención y se levanto por sí misma, evadiendo la mirada pasando de largo suyo y adelantándose al camino. Ese comportamiento preocupo en algo a Zuko, pero lo mejor era no hacer preguntas, ambos bajaron de vuelta al palacio sin decirse una palabra durante el trayecto, no fue sino hasta que Katara decidió romper el silencio que ambos se dirigieron la palabra.

-Zuko… lo que paso… -Hay trabajo por hacer, nos vemos más adelante –Interrumpió Zuko dejándola con las palabras en la boca marchándose a su cuarto, mientras algunos de los pobladores empezaban a salir a sus labores con la llegada del amanecer.

Un par de días transcurrieron, las embarcaciones de la tribu agua del norte se habían marchado y solo restaba hacer limpieza de lo que había quedado de la celebración, durante ese par de días Zuko pareció evadir todo acercamiento con ella, siempre buscando algún labor que lo mantenga a distancia, la preocupación la empezaba a afectar a Katara era como si no pudiese soportar estar a unos metros de ella, como si no quisiese compartir su mismo aire, lo más preocupante para ella era verlo de vez en vez de nuevo con ese seño fruncido que incluso ella había olvidado que el chico tenia.

-Gran-gran, ¿Sabes que pudo haberle pasado a Zuko? –Pregunto Katara a su abuela con evidente preocupación.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? –Pregunto ella a la vez

-Bueno no es que le haya pasado algo, es mas como que… lo he notado comportarse distinto y no se a que se deba. –Le contesto Katara

-Aunque quizá lo sepa –Se dijo para sí misma tras haber dicho lo anterior

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Gran-gran –Nada ya había acabado –Respondió rápidamente ella.

-Bueno, si Zuko ha cambiado su comportamiento tal vez sea porque es lo mejor, el es ya un joven adulto, es el señor del fuego y sabe lo que tiene que hacer. –Le respondió con firmeza gran-gran, dejando a Katara mas confundida aun que lo que estaba antes.

Mirando a la distancia a Zuko rodeado de algunos niños y jóvenes maestros agua, decidió abandonar esa duda y hundirla en su mente.

-Vamos Katara tenemos trabajo –Le dijo Gran-gran regresándola de sus pensamientos, ambas se marcharon. Mientras Katara iba detrás de Gran-gran dio una mirada al mar y por un segundo creyó ver algo brillar a la distancia pero muy a la distancia, por lo que siguió su camino ignorando lo que sea que fuese.

Por el otro lado estaba Zuko con los jóvenes maestros agua llevando una carga de pescados recién sacados del mar en su espalda, directo a la mansión de hielo.

-Esto será suficiente para abastecernos por el día de hoy –Dijo alegremente uno de los maestros.

-Es una lástima que el invitado Zuko no haya pescado demasiados –Dijo burlona una joven maestra agua de unos 12.

-No soy muy bueno pescando –Contesto él, tranquila y seriamente a la vez

-Deja de molestarlo, el no tenía la ventaja de nosotros por ser maestros agua –Le grito enojado el pequeño Nallek a aquella niña.

-Es claro que digas eso tu tampoco tienes lo suficiente para hacerte llamar maestro agua –Le contesto ella fríamente.

El pequeño solo se quedo en pausa al escucharla decir eso, con las mejillas rosas y al borde del llanto, pero lo contuvo y continúo su camino.

-No hacía falta que hablaras por mi –Le dijo Zuko quien había notado esa reacción del pequeño, situándose a su lado quedando ambos atrás de los demás –Sabes, el esforzarse para lograr tus objetivos siempre resulta ser lo mejor para alcanzar tus metas –Le dijo con tranquilidad intentando alejar su tristeza. El tenia la mirada fija como embobado y tras escucharlo no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Todos llegaron al palacio, adentrándose entre sus paredes de hielo, tras dejar la carga Zuko se encontró con Katara quien venía hacia ellos acompañada de Gran-gran sin pensarlo dos veces el decidió salir del castillo tras verlas aproximarse.

-A dónde vas Zuko –Pregunto el pequeño Nallek quien lo siguió

-Solo a tomar un poco de aire –Contesto Zuko con seriedad, el pequeño noto que, el tuvo ese cambia de actitud en cuanto vio entrar a Katara.

-¿Es por Sifu Katara que no quieres estar en el palacio? –pregunto inocentemente el pequeño provocando una gran sorpresa en Zuko.

-¡No es así! –Dijo con una voz elevada –…Solo quiero tomar aire –Dijo seguidamente un poco más relajado.

-Pues ahí vienen de nuevo –Comento Nallek, notando como Zuko dirigió rápidamente la mirada, para comprobar que tenía razón. -Quieres acompañarme a entrenar mi agua control –Le pregunto seguidamente el pequeño a sabiendas que no se negaría ya que Katara y Gran-gran estaban cerca.

-Vamos –Le contesto Zuko seria y apuradamente a la vez, marchándose ambos entre los grandes trozos de nieve alejándose del palacio de hielo. Katara noto que ambos se marcharon al instante en que ella salió y eso la puso irritada.

-¿Katara a dónde vas? –pregunto Gran-gran al ver que Katara se marchaba de su lado.

-No tardo –Le contesto ella seriamente sin voltear a verla, siguiendo el rastro que dejaba en la nieve las pisadas de Zuko y Nallek.

Nallek guio a Zuko a una cueva de hielo no tan grande alejada del palacio.

-Este es el lugar donde mi hermano y yo entrenamos por nuestra cuenta –Le comento el niño alegremente. –Vamos –dijo seguido. Zuko sin mucho ánimo se adentro junto con el pequeño.

Katara se encontraba ya a más de la mitad del camino cuando de repente hiso una pausa

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? No sé que pretendo al seguirlo si él no quiere tenerme cerca –Se dijo a sí misma, y tras un suspiro dio la media vuelta para volver por donde llego.

-Mi hermano y yo la hicimos tan profunda como hemos podido –Le comento el pequeño mientras se adentraban

-No se ve muy seguro –Dijo Zuko observando las paredes.

-¡Lo es! Siempre que vengo con mi hermano hacemos la cueva un poco más grande, pero aun sin él, te mostrare como se hace –Le dijo el pequeño,

-No creo que sea buena idea… –Comenzó a decir Zuko siendo ignorado por el pequeño quien ya se había puesto en marcha estirando las manos hacia la nieve empleando toda su fuerza en el control de la nieve de la pared hacendosa retroceder con lentitud. Al momento de mover la nieve las paredes parecieron temblar y dentro de la cueva comenzaron a caer copos de la parte de arriba, Zuko se puso en alerta al ver ese cambio.

-¡Detente! –Le grito al pequeño cuando se percato que el cambio se debió a su nieve control, pero ya era tarde la cueva empezaba a caerse a su alrededor. -¿Qué? –pregunto el pequeño tras escucharlo, de repente un gran trozo de hielo se desprendió del techo dirigiéndose directo al pequeño. Zuko se lanzo sobre el rodando ambos fuera del la trayectoria del hielo que se quebró a la vista de ambos.

-Debemos salir de aquí –Dijo Zuko con autoridad levantándose rápidamente del suelo, pero al dirigir su mirada a la salida, esta estaba bloqueada por toneladas de nieve.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir? –Dijo Nallek asustado al ver la salida, mientras grandes trozos de hielo y nieve caían a su alrededor. Tras meditar la situación por un segundo Zuko comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes convertir la nieve en agua? –Pregunto Zuko rápidamente al pequeño mientras ambos esquivaban los trozos –Lo sé, pero con lentitud –Contesto el pequeño al borde de llorar, tras escucharlo Zuko tuvo que pensar en otra alternativa

-Nellek, quiero que emplees lo que puedas de tu nieve control sobre tu cabeza, y corras a la salida tan rápido como puedas –Le dijo Zuko seriamente.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Pregunto el pequeño preocupado y asustado a la vez

-Iré tras de ti –Le contesto Zuko rápida y seriamente

Tras decir eso Zuko dio un rápido respiro y haciendo un rápido movimiento circular con las manos formo una gran bola de fuego y de un empuje la dirigió hacia la salida derritiendo toda la nieve su paso –¡Corre! –Le grito al pequeño quien corrió con las manos levantadas para controlar la nieve sobre él a su paso, escombros de hielo y nieve caían justo detrás de sus pasos, parecían estarlo sigiedo, cuando ya no pudo mas dejo caer las manos cayendo la nieve junto con ellas, sobre él, para evitar que lo aplastara dio un salto hacia la salida que estaba a unos pasos, quedando enterrados únicamente sus pies sobre la nieve que cayó.

Katara había comenzado a alejarse y se encontraba más cerca del palacio de hielo cuando un estruendo que se escuchaba lejano llamo su atención, dio la vuelta hacia el sonido y pudo ver como a una distancia una pequeña ráfaga de humo se veía, entre confundida y preocupada dirigió de nuevo su camino a encontrar a Zuko y Nallek.

Tras unos segundos en que el susto paso, el pequeño Nallek se percato de que Zuko no lo siguió, de inmediato saco los pies de la nieve y enterró las manos para escarbar en ella comenzando a gritar el nombre de Zuko, pero no escucho respuesta alguna de entre la nieve, comenzando a entrar en pánico estiro las manos hacia esta para aplicar su control sobre ella, pero un segundo antes de hacerlo recordó que todo esto había ocurrido a su mal manejo del control, por lo que desesperado corrió de vuelta a la aldea.

En alguna parte de su recorrido Nallek y Katara se encontraron ambos corriendo en sentidos contrarios, casi colisionaron cuando se vieron el uno al otro.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Zuko? –Pregunto Katara preocupada, tomando al niño de los hombros.

-Sifu Katara el quedo atrapado en la nieve de la cueva, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo. –Le contesto el niño muy nervioso entre jadeos tanto de cansancio como de susto, apenas tras escucharlo Katara dio partida hacia la dirección que dejaba ver las huellas del pequeño dejándolo atrás.

-Ve y busca a Pakku –Le ordeno al pequeño quien sin saber que hacer la había empezado a seguir, tras oírla procedió a dar la vuelta y seguir la orden.

Katara siguió las huellas corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible hasta que llego a la cueva, al ver la nieve desbordando de la entrada los ojos se le inundaron de desesperación.

Dio un respiro para mantener la calma, seguidamente estiro las manos hacia la nieve apartándola a ambos lados para abrir una entrada, apenas al empezar a abrirse, la parte de arriba pareció temblar, Katara alzo la vista percatándose de inmediato de eso y quedándose en pausa para evitar que cayeran.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y a pesar del frio gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer de su frente, poniéndose seria decidió empelar toda su fuerza en su control y en un movimiento rápido unió ambos pies se paro recta y firme sobre el suelo y estiro ambas manos una a cada lado, todos estos movimientos a la vez como en un salto, la cueva pareció seguir sus movimiento y se partió a la mitad separándose un lado del otro al ritmo de sus movimientos, quedando solo una pila de nieve.

Tras haber hecho lo anterior ella no se detuvo y continúo moviendo ambas manos con gracia totalmente concentrada levantando la nieve del suelo e igualmente separándola tirándola a cada lado, justo al terminar se adentro entre lo que quedo de la nieve, buscando desesperadamente en ella, y justo en medio de donde estaba la cueva lo encontró.

-¡Zuko! –Exclamo ella al verlo enterrado en la nieve, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el enterrando ambas manos para levantarlo. Al tomarlo entre sus brazos el pareció reaccionar,

-Katara… -Pronuncio Zuko con una voz baja y ronca dándole una sonrisa serena al ser ella lo primero en ver, e igualmente ella al ver que el reacciono le sonrió aliviada, pero el alivio le duro poco tras ver que el cerraba de nuevo los ojos, quedando inconsciente.

Nallek llego corriendo acompañada de Pakku, Gran-gran abuela y algunos pobladores a la escena, siendo lo primero en notar la cueva partida en dos y Katara justo en medio sostenido a Zuko entre sus brazos, con los ojos al borde del llanto. Gran-gran fue la primera en acercarse inclinándose frente a ella.

-¿Qué paso? –Le pregunto a Katara poniendo la mirada sobre Zuko entre sus brazos.

-Se quedo atrapado en la cueva desbordada y ahora se está inconsciente –Le contesto Katara con un poco de nerviosismo y preocupación. Gran-gran se quito uno de sus guantes y con delicadeza poso su mano sobre la frente de Zuko. Como si reaccionara al contacto con la piel de él, dio una mirada un tanto preocupada hacia Katara.

-Su piel esta fría –Le dijo con seriedad a Katara quien solo se preocupo aun más.

-¿Es…hipotermia? –Pregunto ella sin creerlo.

-Debemos llevarlo en un lugar cálido y seco –Le respondió Gran-gran

Katara y Pakku llevaban a Zuko sosteniéndolo de ambos lados, pero al llegar a la aldea Katara se percato de no podían meterlo a su cuarto porque estaba dentro del palacio de hielo, y solo había una pequeña choza hecha de madera, donde se guardaban armas y demás objetos de la tribu, ubicada al lado del palacio de cristal, por lo que fue ahí donde lo llevarían, cuando se acercaban a la aldea, notaron que todos tenían la mirada hacia el mar, Katara dirigió la mirada al mismo lugar y pudo ver como a lo lejos se podían apreciar 2 naves de guerra de la nación del fuego, por un segundo sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda, de alguna manera recordó aquel sentimiento de miedo que tuvo, aquella sensación era la misma que había tenido hace ya varios años cada que una nave de la nación del fuego se acercaba como cuando su madre murió, habiendo sido invadiditos por la nación del fuego. Y por lo que pudo darse cuenta mucha gente de su tribu parecía experimentar algún sentimiento similar.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el cap? espero reviews jejejeje.

No se como dar un adelanto del siguiente cap, asi que sere mala y los dejare en la duda, Esperenlo...


	13. Chapter 12

Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo del fic ^^

* * *

Libro Zuko:

…_Había descargado en el fuego todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, toda esa duda, confusión e incluso miedo, apenas hice algo de fuego control y ya me sentía totalmente agotado, ahí fue cuando ella apareció de nuevo cuando escuche su vos, no estoy seguro de haberme sentido feliz o angustiado pero creo que fue lo primero…_

…_No sé en qué momento tome su mano, no sabía cómo reaccionar y más aun temía como ella reaccionaria sin embargo ella solo me salto y pozo su cabeza en mi hombro, fue ahí cuando sintiéndola tan cerca como nunca antes, decidí olvidarlo todo y continuar con ese momento…_

…_En cuanto ella dirigió la mirada hacia mi estando tan cerca, pude sentir mi corazón arder en fuego, necesitaba hacerlo sentía que explotaría si no me acercaba mas a ella, pero de nuevo como un rayo esas palabras volvieron a mi mente, y no pude hacer nada más que llenarme de valor para alejarla antes de inicial algo que no pudiera controlar, pero a partir de ese momento ya no quedo duda en mí, todo lo que la anciana dijo es verdad y es momento de aceptar que lo que estoy sintiendo por ella es más que una amistad…_

Libro Katara:

…_No podía dormir, me intrigaba que fue lo que le sucedió a Zuko, sentí la necesidad de salir a tomar aire y solo había un lugar donde quería ir, al llegar lo vi a él lanzando fuego por los aires me recordó que a pesar de los trajes azules que tenía, él era el Señor del fuego. No pude evitar preguntarle acerca de lo que le sucedió en la celebración, pero creo que la pregunta lo incomodo así que decidí olvidarlo…_

…_Siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas para hacerme sentir mejor, su cálido tacto en mi mano fue algo inesperado pero aun así no quise soltarlo quería estar cerca de el…_

…_No entiendo que paso, algo en su mirada tan cerca de la mía me dejo paralizada, temo haber esperado que algo mas sucediera, pero su toque me hiso reaccionar de nuevo, reaccionado a todo lo que estaba sucediendo…_

…_El estaba ahí en el hielo, sentí que me desgarraba por dentro cuando vi la nieve desbordada en la cueva, no sé cómo es que se me ocurrió dividir la cueva pero lo hice, cuando lo mire ahí casi enterrado en la nieve sentí angustia y miedo de lo que pudo haberle pasado, pero en cuanto abrió sus ojos y me dirigió esa sonrisa sentí de nuevo mi corazón latir, ahí decidí que él se pondría bien de nuevo y yo estaría ahí para cuidarlo…_

Capitulo 12

Katara sacudió la cabeza y decidió enfocarse en lo que para ella era importante ahora.

-Gran-gran tenemos que llevar pieles secas al cuarto de armas podremos preocuparnos de las naves más tarde –Dijo ella llamándole la atención a su abuela, tras su voz todos se pusieron en marcha.

El cuerpo de Zuko fue asentado sobre varias pieles, tras asentarlo ahí con toda seriedad en su rostro Katara procedió a quitarle las ropas húmedas ante la sorpresa de .

-Katara, deberíamos ir a dar bienvenida a los visitantes -Comenzó a pronunciar Gran-gran dirigiendo una mano hacia ella aun sorprendida por las rápidas reacciones de Katara -No hay tiempo que perder, sabes muy bien que no puede permanecer con las ropas húmedas, ve a recibirlos con abuelo Pakku yo me quedare aquí con el. –Le interrumpió muy seria sorprendiéndola aun más por la autoridad que estaba ejerciendo sobre la situación.

En cuanto Gran-gran salió del cuarto dejándola sola con él, Katara se quito uno de sus guantes para ver si él había mejorado en algo, al tocar su piel normalmente cálida, y sentirla tan fría como el hielo, no pudo evitar sentir culpa por lo que le había sucedido, como por instinto ella abrió su anorak y abrazo fuerte mente a Zuko sosteniéndolo con firmeza entre sus brazos para calentar su cuerpo con el de ella, sintiendo su piel fría hacer contacto con la suya atreves de su ropa, siendo ambos cubiertos por el anorak abierto de ella sobre su espalda.

-…No me iré… -Pronuncio una ronca voz masculina en medio del silencio del abrazo. Katara abrió los ojos sorprendida al oir su voz

-–¿Qué? Pregunto Katara confundida y preocupada a la vez levantandoce lentamente para mirar su rostro

-…Katara jamás me iré… si tú no quieres –Pronuncio el de nuevo con aquella ronca voz, estirando una mano con lentitud y posándola con delicadeza sobre la mejilla de ella, era más que obvio que Zuko parecía estar desorientado y no sabía lo que decía, sin embargo ella sentía que de alguna forma necesitaba oír esas palabras de su voz. Katara poso su mano sobre la de él encima de su mejilla y decidió seguirle el juego. –Me alegra que no te vayas –Dijo con ternura, al escucharla Zuko entre jadeos cerró los ojos cayendo de nuevo en el sueño. Katara no soltó su mano y mientras la dejaba caer la tomo con ambas manos, mirándolo dormir.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Gran-gran con seriedad quien había apreciado toda la escena entre las sombras de la entrada, dándole un pequeño sobresalto a Katara al oírla en medio del silencio.

-Zuko estaba desorientado y yo solo colabore en lo que decía –Le contesto Katara poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

-Espero que solo eso haya sido –Dijo cortante Gran-gran mientras daba media vuelta para situarse en la entrada del cuarto -¿Qué?... –Comenzó a preguntar Katara –Los visitantes son de la nación del fuego y quieren hablar con el señor del fuego –Le interrumpió gran-gran.

-Creo que lo más adecuado es que tu hables por él, Pakku y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar del muchacho –Continuo Gran-gran. Katara un tanto atolondrada por lo sucedido, siguió el consejo de gran-gran y salió del cuarto no sin antes dar una rápida mirada a Zuko.

Al salir pudo ver que muchos ciudadanos de la tribu se encontraban viendo hacia las naves algunos con algo se desconfianza mientras que los más jóvenes quienes nunca presenciaron realmente la guerra solo estaban de curiosos, mientras se acercaba vio a 3 soldados de la armada de fuego uno parado delante de los otros con las manos cruzadas, el parecía estar al mando, quizá era el capitán Jee, quien ya había conocido antes de una manera no muy agradable, pero notando enseguida la diferencia en alturas uno del otro, por lo que descarto que fuese el.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? –Pregunto Katara situándose frente a él.

-¿En dónde está el señor del fuego? –Pregunto el soldado confundido al ver a Katara.

-Zuko sufrió un pequeño percance y ahora no puede atenderles –Dijo ella avergonzada, con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿En serio el no se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Quiero verlo! –Dijo aquel soldado, mas sorprendido que preocupado por Zuko, dejando a Katara sorprendida por esa reacción.

-Claro, sígame y lo guiare hasta el –Le contesto ella un tanto dudosa.

El ordeno a los otros dos guardias esperarlo, y la siguió, durante el recorrido, Katara se sintió realmente incomoda al notar que el parecía estarla observando de pies a cabeza, y le molestaba el hecho de no poder mirarlo a la cara para mostrarle su enojo, por aquel casco característico de los soldados y guardias de la nación del fuego.

-Es aquí. –dijo Katara señalando a la entrada del cuarto, aquel soldado entro rápidamente como atraído por la curiosidad.

-¡Es verdad! El señor del fuego se encuentra mal. –dijo sorprendido, al ver a Zuko inconsciente y al parecer con algún mal sueño, por aquellos jadeos y movimientos que daba entre sueños. Al notar que era observado por Katara y Gran-gran, el soldado se puso firme y tras afinar su garganta comenzó a hablar.

-Fui enviado de la nación del fuego para ir en busca de el señor del fuego Zuko y la maestra Agua Katara, se me informo que el peligro a cesado, pero aun no hay que bajar la guardia –Dijo aquel soldado retomando seriedad en sus palabras -…Y tras ver lo sucedido con el señor del fuego pienso que lo mejor sería partir ahora mismo directo a la nación del fuego. Mandare a alguno soldados para que lo transfieran a uno de los barcos –Continuo.

-¿Qué? Precisamente por el estado en el que se encuentra no podemos partir ahora –Reacciono Katara ante las palabras del hombre. –Katara tranquila, -Dijo Gran-gran intentando tomar del brazo a Katara

-Tengo órdenes específicas d… -¡No me importan sus órdenes! Me importa el estado de salud de Zuko y no nos marcharemos hasta que el este en condiciones de viajar –Interrumpió Katara al soldado dejándolo sorprendido y callado, absorbiendo la autoridad que ella tenía, pero reponiéndose en seguida comenzó con una risa ligera antes de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Realmente te preocupas por él?... que acaso no te das cuenta que el estado en el que se encuentra, es precisamente por este lugar –Le dijo él con un tono de voz pretenciosa. Ese tono de voz y esas palabras molestaron en algo a Katara pero a la vez no podía evitar el pensar que quizá él tenía razón, por lo que callo mientras el continuo hablando.

-El ambiente de un maestro fuego como sabrás no es precisamente el estar rodeados de hielo, claro que lo puede soportar, pero estas son las consecuencias de estar demasiado tiempo en un ambiente al cual no pertenece, es como un oso polar que puede sumergirse en el agua por mucho pero en algún momento saldrá por aire –Termino diciendo el soldado con mucha seguridad y frialdad.

-Lo que le sucedió fue un accidente –Le contesto Katara en un tono serio pero bajo al momento en que el termino de hablar

-Como digas, si así lo quieres partiremos mañana, estoy seguro que la fría noche del polo sur le sentara muy bien al Señor del fuego –Dijo el soldado con sarcasmo mientras daba media vuelta para volver al barco, dejándola sin argumentos.

-¡Espere! –Le grito Katara mientras se marchaba. El se detuvo y dio la vuelta hacia Katara quien sin dejar de mirar a Zuko con ese brillo de preocupación en sus ojos hablo.

-¡Zarparemos esta noche! –Pronuncio ella como rindiéndose, el soldado solo asintió con la cabeza como si lo que Katara dijera fuera una orden.

-¡Preparen el barco Zarparemos esta noche! –grito con autoridad el soldado a sus subordinados antes siquiera de llegar donde ellos estaban.

Al oírlo los otros dos soldados reaccionaron como sorprendidos lo cual llamo un tanto la atención de Katara, pudo ver como el soldado principal se acercaba a ellos secreteándoles algo, Katara sintió la necesidad de acercarse a averiguar que era de lo que estaban hablando comenzó a dar apenas un par de paso cuando fue detenida, alguien la tomaba del brazo.

-Katara tenemos que hablar –Le dijo la conocida voz de su abuela, tomándola del brazo con firmeza pero suavidad a la vez

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar? ¿Quién se quedara con Zuko? –pregunto Katara a la vez,

-Pakku se quedara a su cuidado, solo será un momento, ahora acompáñame –Le dijo Gran-gran. Ambas comenzaron a caminar alejándose poco a poco de la tribu, al parecer Gran-gran no pretendía mencionar una sola palabra hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejadas. El atardecer se podía apreciar en el horizonte a sus pasos, de repente Gran-gran decidió hablar.

-Katara… recuerdas aquel desafortunado día en que tu madre… –Comenzó a hablar Gran-gran –si lo recuerdo –Contesto rápidamente ella antes de que Gran-gran terminara la oración.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hesite aquella noche? –Le pregunto Gran-gran pero solo se pudo escuchar silencio.

-Yo… escape durante la noche y me escondí… -Te escondite en aquella montaña de nieve, tu lugar favorito. –Termino la oración Gran-gran, deteniéndose y situándose enfrente de Katara, a sus espaldas se encontraba la montaña de nieve.

-¡Si así fue! ¿Pero porque esto es importante? –Pregunto Katara enseguida confundida.

-Este lugar es especial, siempre ha tenido algo que nos atrae a él –Le contesto Gran-gran dando la vuelta para admirar el lugar

-No entiendo –Dijo Katara confundida situándose alado de gran-gran mirando igualmente el lugar.

-Sabes tu padre y tu madre solían venir a este lugar a escondías cuando eran jóvenes, fue en este lugar donde tu padre le propuso matrimonio a tu madre. Este era su lugar secreto –Le comento Gran-gran llenándose de alegría y nostalgia a la vez en su voz.

-¿Eso es verdad? Jamás supe eso –Dijo Katara con ilusión en su mirada y jubilo en su voz dando unos pasos adelante hacia la montaña.

-Así es, es por eso que sentí miedo y preocupación aquella vez –Dijo Gran-gran cambiando súbitamente de ánimo.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –Le pregunto Katara acercándose de nuevo notando ese cambio en su voz.

-El verte a ti y a Zuko aquella vez fue la viva situación de muchas de las ocasiones en que encontré a tu padre y tu madre en aquel lugar –Le contesto rápidamente gran-gran mirando a los azules ojos de Katara que se llenaron de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras.

-Admito que al momento no supe cómo actuar tenía que comprobar que estaba equivocada fue por eso que los mantuve alejados lo mas que pude el día de la celebración a la luna nueva… –¿Qué tu nos mantuviste alejados a Zuko y a mi durante aquel día? –Interrumpió Katara confundida

-Así fue y eso solo sirvió para percatarme de varias cosas –Respondió gran-gran

-No entiendo a que te refieres –Dijo Katara entre confundida y nerviosa.

-Katara ¿Qué sientes por el muchacho? –Le pregunto Gran-gran a Katara súbitamente. La pregunta cayó sobre Katara como un iceberg en su cabeza. Se sintió en Shock y congelada, pudo sentir como pasaban los minutos sin saber cómo responder cuando en realidad no había pasado más que un par de segundos.

-…El es un amigo, un amigo de hace años, y es… es mi mejor amigo últimamente –Respondió Katara con notorio nerviosismo y evadiendo la mirada de Gran-gran.

-Lo que sucedió hace unos momento con Zuko y el soldado me hicieron ver que lo que estas sintiendo por el va mas allá de una simple amistad y eso es algo que no apruebo. –Dijo seriamente gran-gran.

-¡Abuela estas equivocada! –Le dijo Katara poniéndose seria.

-Katara tu destino es y esta con el avatar lo que sea que estés sintiendo por el muchacho de la nación del fuego no es más que una ilusión algo que debes dejar ir antes que te enredes en ese sentimiento –Continuo Gran-gran, colocando una mano en el hombro de Katara.

-Aang se encuentra ahora en medio de algún problema en el que te tuvo que mantener a salvo, pero en algún momento al igual que la guerra de los cien años, acabara y dime ¿Qué harás cuando Aang venga por ti? –Termino Gran-gran con una pregunta que dejo paralizada a Katara.

-Katara no quiero que me malinterpretes yo me preocupo por ti y solo espero que tomes la decisión correcta. –Tras esas últimas palabras gran-gran dio la media vuelta coloco las manos a sus espaldas y comenzó a marcharse por donde llego. Dejándola a ella sola para absorber lo que había sucedido.

La noche se hiso presente Katara se encontraba en la cabaña donde Zuko estaba, empacando en una mochila de su tribu las pertenencias de él, después de haber empacado la mayoría de sus cosas, se pauso por un momento mirando aquel traje rojo, de Zuko, pero tras un suspiro lo empaco igualmente, terminando con ese asunto, seguidamente se situó en la puerta del cuarto de Zuko apoyada en una pared con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía desde ahí como en el barco se preparaban para zarpar, francamente sentía que les estaba llevando demasiado tiempo, pero ninguno acepto la idea de que los ayudaran por los residentes de la tribu agua. De repente unos ruidos en el cuarto llamaron su atención, al voltear noto a Zuko intranquilo como agitado en sus sueños, por instinto se acerco rápidamente hacia el pero de repente se freno como dudando si acercarse o no, la duda le duro solo un par de segundos y se acerco más lentamente situándose a un lado de entre las pieles donde Zuko estaba, como con duda rozo de nuevo su rostro y lo pudo sentir menos frio que antes pero no lo suficiente para estar tranquila, entonces pudo ver como Zuko volteaba su rostro hacia ella y como si recién despertara de un largo sueño abrió lentamente sus ojos color ámbar, Katara pudo sentir como esa mirada penetraba en la suya como un par de flechas pero no quería mostrar ninguna reacción de su parte.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto una voz ronca, y son energía, proveniente de un agotado señor del fuego.

-Tuviste un accidente pero pronto te pondrás mejor –dijo una Katara con una voz tranquila y una mirada serena.

-…Tengo frio…-Dijo Zuko con aquella misma voz, intentando darle una sonrisa a una muy preocupada Katara. Muchas preguntas albergaban la mente de ella en ese momento pero había una en especial que solo el podía aclarar.

-Zuko…estar en el polo sur te estaba afectando ¿verdad? –Pregunto con una suave voz, llena de duda. Pero el solo evadió la mirada.

-Dijiste que jamás me volverías a mentir, quiero saber la verdad –Le dijo ella al ver aquella reacción. Zuko volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia ella con ligera sorpresa.

-En las prisiones de la nación del fuego se suelen húsar congeladores a bajas temperaturas para que los maestros pierdan temporalmente su fuego control, eso es lo que el frio prolongado causa en un maestro fuego… -Dijo Zuko con algo de esfuerzo en su ronca voz. Tras oír esas palabras Katara bajo la mirada.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... aquella vez en la montaña de hielo parecías estar esforzándote demasiado al hacer fuego control, yo no pensé que fuese algo importante y mírate ahora estas así debido a mí –Dijo Katara notándose la preocupación y culpa en su voz.

-…Te equivocas, lo más que me pudo suceder era perder temporalmente mi fuego control, en parte era por eso que practicaba, pero lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie… fue un accidente… –Contesto rápidamente Zuko notándose cada vez más dificultad en su voz, Katara levanto de nuevo la mirada, dirigiendo sus azules ojos hacia él, quien la miraba tranquilo.

-…Tengo frio –Dijo él con una risa derrotada, dándole una sonrisa a Katara para acabar con el tema anterior, tras oírlo ella no pudo evitar dar una ligera risa, al ver como Zuko tomaba la situación.

-Estamos listos para partir, hemos venido a escoltarla a usted y al señor del fuego Zuko

–Pero en ese tan ameno momento una voz femenina llamo su atención.

Aquella era uno de los soldados que estaban en la tripulación del barco de guerra, llevando al igual que ellos el uniforme de la nación del fuego era claramente más pequeña en proporción que los otros soldados que Katara había visto con aquel que parecía estar al mando, pero ella no llevaba casco como los otros, algo que llamo mucho la atención de Katara era ver que era una chica quizá de su misma edad, y en hecho de no haber visto a muchas mujeres como soldados de la nación del fuego, ella tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en una simple coleta y los ojos grises que mostraban seriedad.

-¡Claro! –Contesto Katara levantándose rápidamente, tras aquella chica dos soldados entraron al cuarto con una especie de camilla.

-…¿Q,que está sucediendo? –Reacciono Zuko tras ver lo que pasaba, escuchándose mucho esfuerzo en su voz e intensando levantarse. Katara reacciono enseguida abriéndose paso entre esos dos soldados e inclinándose hacia Zuko

- Tranquilo Zuko, son de la nación del fuego han venido por nosotros, pronto volverás a casa –Dijo Katara posando delicadamente una mano en el pecho de Zuko para que se tranquilizara. Inesperadamente Zuko tomo la mano de Katara que estaba posada sobre su pecho, no parecía calmarse y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, había hablado tanto que las palabras parecían serle más difícil de pronunciar. Ella se sorprendió por tal reacción de su parte y en seguida busco su mirada con incertidumbre, el tomando aire comenzó a hablar

-…K-katara -¿Qué están esperando, el barco está listo para zarpar? –Zuko fue interrumpido con aquel soldado al mando.

-¡Si señor! Ya lo escucharon muévanse ya deberíamos estar rumbo a la nación del fuego –Dijo seguidamente la chica a los otros dos soldados, quienes se pusieron en marcha,

-Con su permiso señorita –Dio uno de los soldados colocando una mano en el hombro de Katara para que se hiciera a un lado, ella obedeció llevando aun la duda en su rostro, solo soltando la mano se Zuko en cuanto se levanto.

Tomando uno de los soldados la parte superior y otro la parte posterior de las pieles sobre las que Zuko estaba lo colocaron en la camilla. El seguía inquieto intentando moverse o levantarse. Katara sin entender lo que le sucedía intento ir a su lado mientras se lo levaron, pero el soldado al mando le corto el paso.

-El estará bien, solo es el estrés del viaje lo que lo tiene tan inquiero. –Le dijo a Katara

Ella no pretendía prestarle ninguna atención y haciendo caso omiso a lo que él dijo con la mirada seria se aproximo rápidamente hacia aquellos que se llevaban al señor del fuego pero de nuevo fue detenida.

-¡Sufu Katara! ¿Zuko se pondrá bien? ¿No morirá? –Pregunto inocentemente un pequeño maestro agua, jalando de las ropas de Katara.

-No Nallek, el estará bien –Le dijo Katara dulcemente inclinándose frente al pequeño.

-Es mi culpa, porque no soy un buen maestro agua –Le dijo el pequeño al borde del llanto

-Nallek para ser un buen maestro hay que cometer errores, Zuko sabe que lo que sucedió es un accidente no te culpa a ti ni a nadie. Sabes yo no fui una verdadera maestra agua sino hasta los 15 años –Le dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquila al pequeño quien le devolvió una media sonrisa tras sus palabras.

-¡Los voy a extrañar! Sifu Katara a ti y a Zuko –Dijo el pequeño abrazándola ella correspondió a su abrazo y tras un momento se levanto. Al voltear su mirada pudo ver a su abuela, a Pakku y a varios de los pobladores que se habían reunido a despedirla, después de dar algunos abrazos y despedidas se dirigió a Pakku.

-Hasta pronto Katara, no te metas en problemas –Le dijo Pakku en su abrazo con una sonrisa tranquila

-No prometo nada abuelo Pakku –Contesto ella igualmente en su abrazo. Entonces se dirigió por ultimo con su abuela, estando una frene a la otra se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Hasta pronto mi pequña gran maestra –Le dijo cariñosamente Gran-gran

-Hasta pronto –Contesto con el mismo tono Katara estando ambas en su abrazo.

-Elige bien Katara –Susurro gran gran justo antes de terminar su abrazo.

Estando de nuevo una frente a la otra Katara le dedico una gran sonrisa tranquila, seria y serena

-No hay nada que elegir –Le dijo a su abuela, quien al escucharla solo se quedo parada con el rostro en incertidumbre y sorpresa por tal respuesta intentando descifrarla en su mente, mirando como su nieta se marchaba.

* * *

**Aviso imporante:** Para aquellos que sigan o no el fic, les aviso que** posiblemente** suba el siguiente capitulo en un mes, debido a que este mes me la pasare estudiando para examenes, examenes finales en la prepa y el examen de admicion a la universidad, es por eso que quiza no encuentre tiempo para el fic, pero les juro que apenas todo este alboroto termine continuare con la historia, incluso ya tengo los dos capitulos siguientes aun en borrador, y como **adelanto** les digo que las cosas entre esta parejita comienzan a tomar forma.** Esperenlo**.


	14. Chapter 13

He vuelto con el siguiente Capitulo después de un largo mes, como diría Tyrion Lannister personaje de un genial libro "Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas" heme aquí cumpliendo con lo dicho continuando con esta historia, y con nuevo summary

* * *

Libro Katara:

…_Me molestaba el hecho de ser observada por aquel soldado, al igual que su presumida voz, fue muy extraña su reacción en cuanto a lo que le sucedió a Zuko, no fue la reacción que yo esperaría…_

…_Gran-gran pidió hablar conmigo me intrigaba saber qué es lo que quería decirme pero a la vez me preocupaba dejar a Zuko, no quería separarme de él sentía la necesidad de estar ahí para cuidarlo…_

…_Grab-gran me que mi padre y mi madre solían visitar la montaña de hielo cundo jóvenes, eso me hiso sentirme conectada con ambos más de lo que ya me sentía…_

…_¿Qué es lo que siento por Zuko? se que él es mi amigo y lo quiero por eso al igual que quiero a otras personas pero al escuchar esas palabras con la firme voz de Gran-gran fue como un golpe a mi estomago, no se porque pero no pude contestar enseguida, ¿acaso yo siento algo mas por él?..._

Libro Zuko:

…_Tengo recuerdos borrosos de lo que sucedió, no puedo diferencias cuales fueron sueños y cuales sucedieron pero puedo recordar a Katara en cada uno de esos recuerdos…_

…_Cuando desperté ella fue la primera imagen que vi me sentí a salvo y seguro como nunca, pero algo en su rostro parecía no extraño, aun no lograba recordar por completo que era lo que me sucedió, así que entre todas las preguntas que se me ocurrieron hacerle, pe preguntarle que ocurrió fue la más aceptable…_

…_ella estaba preocupada creía que lo que sucedió fue culpa suya, cuando fue un accidente, el ambiente frio del polo norte no me afecto tanto como se pensaría de un maestro fuego, he aprendido a controlar y regular mi temperatura lo suficiente en cualquier ambiente, pero en ese momento como era de esperarse después de un frio prolongado perdi mi fuego control temporalmente…_

…_Algo estaba mal, lo supe en el instante en que aquellos soldados entraron de alguna forma tenía que hacerle saber que… _

Capitulo 13

Katara entro en el barco siendo escoltada por dos soldados al subir a la cubierta de este, la esperaba el soldado a cargo con ambas manos a su espalda como dándole la bienvenida.

-Quiero ver a Zuko –Dijo Katara seriamente al acercarse a él.

-Por supuesto, pero no te despedirás de tu gente primero –Le contesto el apuntando hacia los pobladores de la tribu que la veían marcharse junto con el barco.

Katara se acerco a la proa para despedir con la mano y una sonrisa a su gente, mientras que el barco comenzaba a alejarse rápidamente de las costas y los icebergs, hacia el mar.

-¿Dónde está Zuko? -pregunto de nuevo con seriedad a aquel soldado.

-El está en el primer camarote –Contesto el

Sin escuchar más Katara se dirigió hacia adentro del barco buscando aquel camarote viendo que la primera puerta dentro del barco se encontraba vigilada por aquella chica soldado, se acerco frente a ella con toda autoridad.

-Quiero ver al señor del fuego –Le dijo, ella pareció enojada por el tono de voz de Katara pero se hiso a un lado para darle paso, al entrar Katara pudo ver a Zuko dormido cubierto de sabanas rojas en ese cuarto metálico, se acerco a él para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, después de su reacción horas antes, pero entonces se dio cuenta tras voltear que aquella chica se encontraba recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados vigilándolos a ambos.

-¿Te importaría? –Pregunto Katara sarcásticamente a la chica, quien pareció gruñir mientras se salía y cerraba la puerta.

Al momento en que ella se fue Katara casi dudado se acerco cada vez más a la cama donde yacía Zuko, mirándolo dormir aunque más bien parecía estar serio, ella pereció perder el control de sus acciones, pues sin darse cuenta tenía una mano ya estirada dirigida a tocas el rostro de Zuko, estando a unos centímetros de repente su mano fue tomada, provocando un ligero susto en ella, busco los ojos del responsable y se encontró con la mirada de Zuko, la cual se veía cansada y haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto.

-Katara ten cuidado, tienes que irte, tienes que huir del barco –Comenzó casi a balbucear Zuko esas palabras.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunto ella confundida y preocupada a la vez.

-No permitas que se acerque a ti –Dijo Zuko con esfuerzos sin soltar su mano, su mirada parecía cerrarse con lentitud.

-Debes…escapar –Dijo por ultimo cerrando repentinamente los ojos y dejando lentamente a su mano caer, dejando a Katara en ascuas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Se preguntaba para sí, aun sin comprender nada. Lo miro con preocupación en los ojos intentando tocar su rostro pero con temor a hacerlo.

-Veo que sigue durmiendo –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Katara volteo de reojo para comprobar que era aquel soldado.

-Si –Contesto ella mirando al suelo

-Parece estar desorientado, comenzó a decirme cosas que no tenían sentido –Le conto Katara al soldado con preocupación en su voz.

-Eso es normal ese es uno de los principales síntomas que causa la hipotermia –Le contesto el

-Pero no lo entiendo, momento antes de zarpar el hablo conmigo y parecía estar mejor –Le comento Katara

-Quizá eso es lo que tú quisiste pensar, o quizá es que el ajetreo del viaje lo puso agitado ¿Quién puede saberlo? –Le dijo él, mientras que usaba las manos para expresarse.

-Ven en señor del fuego necesita descansar, te enseñare tu camarote en el barco –Le dijo colocando una mano en la espalda de ella casi empujándola a la puerta, mientras que Katara solo llevaba un signo de interrogación en el rostro. Mientras cruzaba la puerta dio un rápido vistazo a Zuko en aquella cama y no pudo evitar volver de nuevo a ese sentimiento de preocupación por el.

Katara había estado en un barco de guerra de la nación del fuego antes, sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño, se mantenía solo dando vueltas en esa gran cama de color rojo mirando como pasaban las horas. Después de un par de horas decidió que si no podía dormir lo mejor sería aprovechar ese tiempo y practicar su agua control, por suerte siempre llevaba su cantimplora con ella, así que se paso un rato entreteniéndose con ese poco de agua solo jugando con ella sin ningún propósito mientras el amanecer empezaba a acechar por su ventana del barco.

Entonces pudo escuchar pasos acelerados cruzar por el pasillo junto a su puerta. Decidió regresar el agua a su cantimplora y acercarse a la puerta, pudo escuchar algunos susurros que no alcanzo a comprender, pero otro sonido se hiso presente parecía como si estuviesen acomodando muebles o algo así, todo aquello le pareció extraño y decidió dar un vistazo, abriendo apenas un poco la puerta de su camarote puedo dar un rápido vistazo de aquella chica discutiendo con alguno de los soldados ese soldado no llevaba casco pero no alcanzaba a verle el rostro ni a escuchar de que era lo que discutían, estaba por dar una mirada al otro lado pero se percato que aquellos dos comenzaron a aproximarse entonces rápidamente y con cuidado cerro de nuevo las puertas de su camarote, justo al cerrarlo pudo oír los pasos de ellos pasar de largo junto a su puerta, así que se acerco de nuevo pegando la oreja a la puerta, pero esta vez pudo escuchar más de lo que debía.

-No fue tan fácil pero está de nuevo controlado –Dijo aquella chica, al escuchar eso Katara abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Es un alivio, no pensé que en su estado sea un problema –Dijo una voz masculina, la del soldado.

-Bien vuelve a su camarote y vigílalo, yo me encargare de la chica –Ordeno el soldado, con autoridad

-Pero… -Sin peros, quien más que tu podría controlarlo si se despierta de nuevo –Interrumpió el soldado a la chica.

Ella obedeció refunfuñando, mientras se salía de los pasillos del barco, tras verla marchar el soldado se dirigió al cuarto de Katara, al poner su mano contra la puerta se sorprendió al notar que esta estaba abierta, rápidamente entro pero ella no estaba en su cama, de repente fue envestido por un golpe trasero con agua, Katara congelo agua en sus muñecas y empujándolo al suelo, puso un pie sobre su espalda para que no se moviera.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? –Pregunto con enojo y seriedad, pero tras voltear de reojo y verla, el solo dio un gesto como de burla

-¡Tu! –Katara escucho una voz a sus espaldas, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, apenas al escucharlo pudo sentir un agudo dolor en la cabeza y entonces todo se torno oscuro.

Unos molestos ruidos se escuchaban como haciendo eco en su cabeza, comenzando poco a poco a tomar forma mientras ella estaba aun inconsciente.

-Vuelve al barco el podría despertar en cualquier momento –Ordenaba una voz masculina

-No te dejare de nuevo con ella, es peligrosa, déjame acompañarte –Contestaba fuertemente una voz femenina

-Sin su control ella no es nada, ahora vuelve al barco, tienes que estar alado del señor del fuego –Replicaba el

-No entiendo porque te has quedado a este barco con ella, si se supone que la buscábamos para acabarla –Le reprochaba ella

-No hagas más preguntas y trasládate al barco para vigilarlo–Le contesto fuertemente el

-El es apuesto, no te molesta dejarme a su lado –Le dijo ella a él cómo intentando persuadirlo a que le permita quedarse.

-¡No! por lo visto el aspira a cosas mejores –Contesto él, frio y cortante

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Escucho decir a la chica, seguido de eso solo pudo escuchar fuertes pasos retumbar en su cabeza haciéndola reaccionar por completo.

Al abrir los ojos su vista pareció estar borrosa por unos segundos, su cabeza estaba confundida, lo primero que vio fueron aquellos pisos de metal del barco sin comprender alzo un poco la mirada viendo el reflejo del sol y varias aves sobrevolar a lo alto anunciando una tormenta, repentinamente recordó lo que había sucedido y levanto rápidamente la parte superior de su cuerpo pero al intentar mover sus manos se dio cuenta que ambas manos estaban vendadas como puños y atadas a su espalda, rápidamente miro a ambos lados en busca del responsable, entonces vio a aquel Soldado de la nación del fuego acercándose a ella firmemente con ambas manos sobre la espalda, como siempre portando ese casco.

-Veo que ya has despertado, mi maestra agua –Le dijo al verla abrir los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Katara un tanto confundida y enojada.

-Cierto, te adelantaste demasiado a mis planes, pero el resultado será el mismo –Se dijo para sí, en voz alta, entonces dirijo de nuevo la mirada a Katara, quien lo miraba con enojo y total desconfianza.

-Lo siento, me presento mi nombre es Tenko –Dijo mientras se quitaba aquel casco, y ante la sorpresa de Katara lo primero que piso notar al verle el rostro fueron esos ojos azules y su tez morena, que le brindaban una sonrisa burlona. El era un joven quizá un par de años mayor que Zuko.

-Eres… eres –¡Soy un maestro agua! –Dijo aquel hombre, terminando la frase de Katara

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Le grito Katara

-Sabes lo que quiero, y porque lo hago –Contesto enseguida el rodeando a Katara, ella solo bajo la mirada al escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraron? –Pregunto Katara en un tono más bajo

-No fue difícil, la notoria ausencia de el señor del fuego, entre el consejo de los cinco, hiso demasiado obvio tu escondite en la nación del fuego, solo fue cuestión de mover las aguas para evitar la salida del avatar de Yu Dao e ir en tu búsqueda –Contesto el

-Aunque debo decir, que ese movimiento por parte del Señor del fuego fue inesperado, cuando llegamos a la nación del fuego, ya no estabas ahí, sin embargo gracias a Yuki, pudimos tomar un barco de guerra y retomar nuestro camino en tu búsqueda, debo decir que eso fue lo difícil por algunos días estuvimos navegando sin rumbo aparente, pero al fin te encontramos. –Continuó el

-¿Dónde está Zuko? ¿Qué le hicieron? –Pregunto repentinamente Katara, pero el solo se dio una pausa en su discurso

-Sabes, no creí que tendríamos tanta suerte al momento de arribar a la tribu agua del sur, es por eso que no podía creer mi buena suerte cuando te encontré ahí, y sin la protección de el señor del fuego, el era mi mayor temor, como lo enfrentaríamos, mi primer plan fue el de usar la palabra para convencerlo de que éramos de soldados enviados por el ex general Iroh, si no funcionaba usaría como rehenes a la gente de tu tribu para que ambos obedecieran, pero nada de esa basura fue necesaria incluso el no podía moverse y fue fácil convencerte de que éramos de la nación del fuego, esto no pudo ser mejor, el incapacitado –Continuo hablando mientras se ponía mas emocionado con cada palabra.

-No me has respondido ¿Qué hicieron con él? –Le grito Katara

-No te preocupes por él, deberías mas temer por ti misma –Le contesto él un tanto más relajado, dejándola con duda.

-Sabes que en este justo instante, quienes están en el barco de alado esperan que mueras –Le menciono el dejándola más confundida aun

-Comencemos por Yuki, ella es la mejor maestra fuego que pude encontrar en el reino de la tierra, todos ahí la veían como una poderosa guerrera y nada más, solo hiso falta que alguien se fijara en ella como algo más que una guerrera, para que ella obedeciera todas mis órdenes. Su hermano menor Sung-yen un maestro tierra, insistió en no dejarla sola, sin embargo el nunca ha sido más que un seguidor, no puede comandarse por sí solo, y por ultimo Kyren, creo que con el si tienes cuentas pendientes, su hermano fue uno de los desafortunados maestros fuego, víctima de la sangre control de los aprendices de este arte. Somos demasiados Katara solo se necesita una chispa para encender todo un bosque en tiempos de sequia –Termino él, tomándose unos segundo antes de hablar de nuevo

-Te propongo un trato, quizá ya lo habrás escuchado pero de igual forma, quiero que me ayudes para acabar con la nación del fuego –Le dijo él con seriedad

-Estas demente la guerra a acabado –Contesto ella de inmediato con firmeza.

-Te equivocas, esta guerra no se termino, no de la manera correcta, porque esos asesinos tienen la paz que tanto nos negaron por años, ellos deben desaparecer –Le grito enojado

-El equilibrio y la paz solo se lograra con las naciones unidas –Le replico Katara alzando la voz

-Claro, las 4 naciones agua, tierra fuego y…¿Aire?, no espera un segundo ese último, ni siquiera existe, no ha existido en cien años, ya que fueron brutalmente perseguidos y exterminados por la nación del fuego –Contesto el entrando en un enojo incontrolable, pero tomándose un respiro continuo

-Oh es que acaso el avatar no es el ultimo maestro aire, que la nación del fuego intento exterminar, dime Katara ¿Qué es más importante para ti el aire o el fuego? –Le pregunto con frialdad, ella solo reacciono confundida y preocupada mirando al suelo, sin contestarle

-Todo esto solo me ha llevado a una sola conclusión, para tener de nuevo la paz, se debe exterminar a los responsables de 100 años de tristeza y sufrimiento, se debe exterminar a la nación del fuego –Dijo con firmeza

-Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, tu eres la única quien puede convencer al Avatar, el hará lo que sea que le pidas, y con tu poder con la sangre control y el mío seremos invencibles –Dijo con orgullo y firmeza

-No, eso jamás pasara, esta guerra por fin a acabado, no volveremos a ella por un estúpido capricho –Le contesto Katara en voz un tanto baja sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Katara, lo que te ofrezco va mas allá de un solo capricho únete a mí, juntos podremos mejorar la sangre control podemos enseñarla a los nuevos maestros y juntos acabar con ese estigma que deja la nación del fuego –Le dijo el sutilmente inclinándose hacia su rostro, buscando su mirada. Katara se encontraba angustiada y empezaba a reaccionar confundida, sus argumentos, realmente tenían fundamento y su voz tenía algo que le empezaba a plantear la duda.

-El primer paso es eliminar la pieza principal, sin ella la nación se desmoronaría por completo y en tiempos de paz tendiéramos la ventaja –Le dijo él levantándose de nuevo, mientras Katara lo miraba con confusión y desconfianza

-¡El primer paso es eliminar al señor del fuego! –Le dijo contantemente viéndola a los ojos.

-¡NO! –grito Katara al instante con la mirada fija hacia el –¡No le harán nada a Zuko! –Replico amenazante, el solo la observaba con seriedad, mirando su reacción

-Me doy cuenta que tus sentimientos son flexibles, siento lastima por el Avatar, el ahí enfrentando toda clase de asuntos políticos y no políticos por ti mientras que tu, más que ser protegida por el señor del fuego se podría decir que lo que ambos tienen más que una amistad es una aventura –Comenzó a decir de forma burlona y seria a la vez.

-No me importa lo que tu pienses las cosas no son de esa manera, y no permitiré que le toquen un pelo, ¡si se atreven a intentar algo yo me encargare de que sea lo último que hagan en su miserables vidas! –Le grito fuertemente ella, dejándolo pasmado por un segundo

-Esa pasión, esa fuerza, debo decir que realmente soy un gran admirador tuyo Katara –Comenzó a decirle inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella no importa lo que digas puedo ver que tu amor por el Avatar no es suficiente, tengo que agregar que eres realmente hermosa y extremadamente poderosa, acepta mi propuesta y acabemos con la nación del fuego… juntos –Dijo acercando su rostro demasiado al de ella intentando posar una mano en su mejilla al momento de decir eso ultimo.

A pesar de que Katara y el maestro agua Tenko, habían alzado la voz en su discusión, en el barco de alado por las fuertes corrientes y olas del mar además de los cielos que empezaban a nublarse dejando viento a su paso, apenas se habían escuchado solo unos balbuceos a la distancia.

En el camarote principal se encontraba Yuki recargada en la puerta con ambas manos cruzadas mirando casi con aburrimiento hacia Zuko, quien yacía inmóvil en aquella cama, repentinamente alguien abrió la puerta del camarote haciéndola perder el equilibrio y casi caerse.

-¡Ten más cuidado! –Dijo ella a su hermano con una dura voz contenida en un susurro, para no despertar al Señor del fuego.

-Yuki ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir aquí? El está dormido y no se despertara en un buen rato, aspiro suficiente de las hojas de la amapola de piedra. –Le dijo el convenciéndola de dejar la vigilancia por un rato.

Tras cerrar la puerta, justo en el instante en que estuvo seguro de estar solo, Zuko abrió los ojos sin hacer ruido intento levantarse de aquella cama, había sido lo bastante convincente para hacerles creer que aspiro aquellas hojas, pero no podía engañarse así mismo de los efectos de la hipotermia que aun estaban sobre él, al momento de ponerse de pie, perdió la fuerza de las piernas y callo inclinado al suelo, con esfuerzos se acerco a la primera ventana que vio, intentando sostenerse de ella para levantarse, en cuanto se levanto lo suficiente la abrió, y enseguida apoyo una mano en aquella pared donde una gran bandera de su nación estaba y la otra mano en la ventana, jadeando por el cansancio que implicaba este mínimo esfuerzo, la vista de aquella ventana daba directo hacia el barco de alado, donde a lo lejos se podían ver claramente las figuras de dos personas, era ella la que estaba justo debajo, y quizá estaba amarrada, sin percatarse de ello su mano temblante sobre la insigne de su bandera pareció despedir humo.

Katara espero el momento adecuado, en cuanto el dejo de hablar, y justo antes que su mano hiciera contacto con su rostro, teniéndolo tan cerca, tomo impulso y le escupió justo en el ojo, haciéndolo retroceder enseguida poniendo una mano contra su ojo.

-Que te parece la saliva control creo que es algo que va más acorde con un demente como tu –Le gruño Katara mientras lo veía retroceder.

El la miro con rabia y con la misma mano que tenia contra su ojo en un rápido y arrebatado movimiento dio un golpe hacia el rostro enojado y desprevenido de Katara, mientras sus largos cabellos se levantaban por el movimiento repentino de su rostro, algo inesperado sucedió, ni siquiera dos segundos pasaron de aquel arrebatado golpe cuando una gran bomba pareció estallar en el barco de alado.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? espero aun haya alguien siguiendo esta historia, como adelanto les digo que el siguiente capitulo sera uno doble y se pondra realmente emocionante, bueno esa es mi humilde opinión.

Como ya terminaron mis molestos examenes de admicion (donde espero poder quedarme) he podido continuar escribiendo, iria por el capitulo 16 pero como ya comente uní dos capitulos en uno por lo que ahora escribo el capitulo 15.


	15. Chapter 14

Me atrase un poco con este capitulo, pero esque esta semana fue realmente agitada, por un lado me quede en la universidad :O ni yo me la creia y por otro tenia los examenes finales de la prepa que por cierto acabaron hoy C: y por eso se me fueron los dias. Como lo prometi en el cap anterior este es un capitulo doble :D Disfrutenlo

* * *

Libro Katara

_…Hay algo raro en aquellas personas se que son soldados pero su actitud es algo distinta a las de los soldados entrenados y disciplinados que he visto en la nación del fuego no logro comprender a que se deba esta extraña sensación que tengo…_

_…Me atraparon, fui una tonta en confiar en aquellos hombres pero la situación en la que Zuko estaba no me permitió pensar con claridad, quería que él se repusiera y creí ciegamente que en la nación del fuego se repondría pronto lo creí tano que ni siquiera note que Zuko quería advertirme de algo pero ahora puedo pagar las consecuencias… _

Capitulo 14

Para Zuko el tiempo pareció detenerse, su cuerpo parecía estar pausado mientras observaba como aquel hombre levantaba la mano sobre ella, sus ojos parecían querer salir de orbita en cuanto miro como los cabellos de Katara se levantaban siguiendo el trayecto de su rostro por aquel golpe. Al ver aquella escena algo hiso explosión en su interior, pudo sentir de nuevo esa llama de ira que le quemaba por dentro, fue entonces cuando el tiempo regreso a su curso, justo cuando Zuko libero esa explosión interior.

Ambos Katara y Tenko, observaban a la distancia la gran nube de humo negro que dejo aquella gran explosión en el barco de alado.

-¡Zuko! –Exclamo Katara preocupada, sin importarle su mejilla rosa, por aquel golpe.

-¡Maldición! – Blasfemo Tenko, y enseguida levanto a Katara tomándola por ambas manos atadas.

-¡Suéltame! –Gruñía ella, mientras intentaba arrebatarse, pero él se la llevo a la fuerza hacia uno de los pasillos.

Los tres pasajeros en el barco apenas pudieron salir ilesos de esa explosión, Yuki miraban incrédula aquella figura masculina que se empezó a hacer visible de entre el humo del Camarote principal, que había estallado.

De entre las llamas estaba él, parado firmemente, con la mirada de un toro enfurecido hacia el barco de alado, Yuki reacciono enseguida, al ver que el empezaba a tomar vuelo para dirigirse a ese barco.

-¡ES EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO! NO PERMITAN QUE SALGA DEL BARCO –Grito fuertemente hacia aquellos hombres incrédulos.

Tras dar esa orden corrió directamente hacia el frenando su trayecto con una gran ráfaga continua de fuego, pero esto no lo detuvo impulsándose con su propio fuego Zuko se elevo por encima del fuego de ella, y estando en el aire con una mirada seria y casi sin expresión le lanzo una ráfaga, reaccionando rápidamente ella apenas lo esquivo, saltando contra el suelo a un lado contrario de la ráfaga de Zuko, enseguida levanto la mirada incrédula, en su búsqueda. Zuko aterrizo con una rodilla sobre el metal del barco, levantándose con firmeza sin perder la mirada de donde quería llegar. De repente una gran roca pareció dirigirse hacia él, quien reacciono enseguida con un gran golpe envuelto en llamas que deshizo la roca por completo en una gran explosión consumiendo a la vez toda la manga color azul de el brazo con el que el señor del fuego golpeo la roca, pero los ataques no se detuvieron ahí, por un lado se encontraba Yuki quien desesperada comenzó a lanzar puños de fuego hacia él, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba Kyren con una gran bola de fuego, ambos atacando al mismo tiempo.

Zuko levanto ambas manos y como si tuviese un escudo a su alrededor las llamas no se acercaron a él, en cuanto los ataques cesaron movió ambas manos en un movimiento giratorio tomando el mismo fuego que le habían arrojado, y lanzándolos a ambos oponentes, Kyren logro esquivarlo, pero Yuki parecía paralizada, justo antes que las fuertes llamas peguen contra ella, Sung-yen se lanzo contra ella cayendo ambos fuera del peligro.

Tenko llego al puente de mando del barco, donde tomo el control de este, alejándose del barco en llamas, tan rápido como pudo, los motores estaban funcionando con carbón y tenia lo suficiente para alejarse.

Tan pronto como callo, Yuki se levanto enseguida viendo con impotencia como Zuko se dirigía rápidamente hacia el borde del barco y saltaba al agua.

-¡Debemos acabar con él! –Le dijo con seriedad y desesperación a su hermano

-Te has vuelto loca, lo que sugieres es traición –Le contesto el enseguida.

-¡Que no te das cuenta que él ha sido quien nos ha traicionado, en el momento en que acepto proteger a esa maestra sangre! –Le grito ella

-Ese asunto es del Avatar no es nada que tenga que ver con nosotros –Le dijo el tomándola por los hombros.

-Tú lo haces por él, no por la nación, lo haces por Tenko –Le reprocho

-Si tú no me ayudas iré por el yo sola –Le contesto ella con desesperación y tristeza a la vez

Tras decir eso último salió corriendo hacia alguna parte en el barco, su hermano empezó a seguirla pero fue detenido.

-Tenko nos ha traicionado, lo sabia el solo quería a la maestra agua para tenerla como su aliada, debemos dejar que el señor del fuego se haga cargo de él –Le dijo Kyren con seriedad

-¿Dónde está Yuki? –Le pregunto seguidamente

-Ella quiere ayudar a Tenko, quiere que acabemos con el Señor del fuego, y ahora ha salido corriendo a alguna parte, pero de nada le servirá, el señor del fuego se dirige hacia Tenko –Le contesto Sung-yen

-Iré a buscarla –Dijo seguidamente tomando el mismo camino que ella.

Tenko dirigió el barco hacia una pequeña isla cercana perteneciente al reino de la tierra, y tomo de nuevo a Katara de las manos en su espalda a la fuerza apurándose a salir del barco, tan pronto como salió la arrojo en la arena ya que ella no dejaba de forcejear y moverse, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer por causa de las nubes y el viento azotaba contra las olas.

-Te propondré esto, mas te vale que escuches bien, te reto a un duelo con el agua control y si vences serás libre de marcharte, pero si soy yo el vencedor aceptaras el trato y vendrás conmigo –Dijo con seriedad, pero ella no levanto la mirada

-Más vale que aceptes esta última oportunidad que te doy o puedes despedirte de ese mundo –Se acerco colocando una navaja en su garganta, mientras que Katara solo lo miraba con odio y seriedad.

-Acepto –Contesto fríamente, el solo dio una media sonrisa al escucharla, se situó a su espalda y con la misma navaja corto las ataduras en las manos de Katara.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto! –Dijo Katata tan pronto se sintió libre, y sin previo aviso y sin moverse de donde estaba con un rápido movimiento estiro las manos hacia la playa atrayendo rápidamente el agua y convirtiéndolas en hielo las dirigió a su espalda donde él estaba, pudo escuchar a sus espaldas el sonido del hielo quebrándose al chocas, sintiéndose un poco mas aliviada dio rápidamente la vuelta, solo para ver que el hielo no toco en lo más mínimo a su oponente, quien controlo el hielo a su alrededor, por lo que solo choco delante y detrás de él.

-Vaya que eres buena, pero nunca te enfrentaste a un maestro como yo –Dijo él con una sonrisa siniestra de oreja a oreja, Katara solo reacciono sorprendida dando unos pasos para atrás. Pero reponiéndose enseguida tomo de nuevo el agua del mar con una mano a cada lado y formo grandes picos dirigidos hacia él, justo cuando el ataque llegaba el convirtió el hielo a su alrededor en agua y con un movimiento giratorio de su cuerpo controlo a la vez ambos picos de agua del ataque de Katara y formo un gran remolino a su alrededor, de repente estiro ambas manos hacia ella y el remolino se fue convirtiendo un afilados trozos de hielo dirigidos como flechas hacia Katara, ella intento controlarlas pero eran demasiadas, pudo controlar las suficientes para que no la hirieran de gravedad, inclinándose y protegiéndose con las manos mientras el hielo desgarraba unas partes de las ropas de su brazo y dejando unas raspaduras en su entre pierna igualmente rasgando su ropa, al alzar la mirada noto que el ya preparaba otro ataque, por lo que de inmediato tomo de nuevo al agua del mar para formar una gran ola bajo sus pies alzando incluso el barco en el cual ambos habían llegado y usándolo como escudo evito el nuevo ataque de Tenko una parte del barco callo mientras que Katara no perdió tiempo y surfeo sobre el agua hasta llegar hacia el pretendiendo revolcarlo con el agua de la ola que formo pero justo cuando estaba sobre él, el dio un golpe en el aire y sorprendentemente el agua bajo los pies de Katara pareció tomar la forma de su puño pero a un tamaño mayor que la derribo.

Katara termino en el suelo totalmente empapada y tosiendo para recuperar el aliento, entonces él se acerco hacia ella

-Veo que tuvimos el mismo maestro, Pakku, siempre tan orgulloso, nunca acepto que yo superé por mucho su poder con el agua aun siendo muy pequeño, no logro entender como lograste que él te enseñara siendo tu una mujer, incluso se rumora que tú has sido su mejor alumna, ¡que tonterías! –Comento con una sonrisa desdeñosa mientras la rodeaba

-Ríndete ahora, o no tendré piedad de ti –añadió con una voz burlona

Al escucharlo Katara reacciono de nuevo, sus manos podían sentir la humedad sobre la arena que había dejado la batalla y con la mano que tenia contra ella extrajo el agua que contenía de un movimiento y levanto el agua una gran barrera de agua sobre los pies de Tenko derribándolo, el callo sobre la arena, inmediatamente abrió los ojos solo para ver que una gran ráfaga de hielo venia sobre él, de inmediato rodo en la arena para evitarlo, pero sorprendido miro como Katara venia rápidamente hacia él con ambas manos envueltas en agua desde los hombros hasta las manos, ella imito aquel movimiento del puño de agua contra él, lográndolo al primer intento, haciéndolo rodar por la arena empapado, antes del siguiente golpe él se levanto rápidamente con furia en su mirada y atrayendo el agua de la costa formo un inmenso remolino a su alrededor lanzándolo con furia contra Katara, ella dio un golpe en el aire justo cuando el ataque le llegaría y el agua pareció explotar ante ella formando una gran parábola cristalina, pequeñas gotas cruzaban ante su firme mirada, solo dejando el estruendo del golpe a su alrededor, en cuanto el gua callo y ante la mirada entre furiosa y nerviosa de aquel maestro, Katara estiro ambas manos una a cada lado con gracia extrayendo en agua de la arena a su alrededor y formando un gran círculo de hilos de agua que giraban rodeándola, algunas eran agua y otras hielo, la imagen era sorprendente ella estaba situada en medio de aquellos hilos giratorios que parecían formar una esfera envolviéndola, a sus espaldas resplandecían lejanos rayos que se asomaban de la tormenta naciente sobre el cielo iluminando el agua a su alrededor.

De un rápido movimiento y con un grito de furia Katara estiro ambas manos hacia él lanzando aquellos largos látigos de agua y hielo en su contra, la mirada de Tenko no podía estar más sorprendida en cuanto vio la rapidez con la cual llegaban a el de inmediato reacciono creando un escudo de agua para protegerse, pero no tuvo tanto éxito ya que solo los látigos de agua no lograron a travesar su escudo pero si el duro hielo, que el de inmediato intento esquivar y controlar pero al intentarlo una de sus manos recibió un corte justo en la palma, el callo inclinado sostenido su mano herida viendo con desesperación como la sangre caía en la arena tiñéndola de rojo, La respiración de Katara era agitada, pero con firmeza se fue acercando a Tenko, el alzo la mirada viendo como ella venia a paso firme mientras el viento que antecedía una tormenta azotaba contra ambos, retomando su furia se intento poner de pie, pero Katara sin detener su paso alzo ambas manos a la vez, alzando el agua de la arena y dejando atrapado en hielo a un agotado Tenko.

Zuko nado tanto y tan rápido como pudo contra las salvajes olas que azotaban contra el, en su mente solo estaba la férrea idea de llegar antes de que algo le sucediera, si algo le pasaba estaba seguro de jamás perdonárselo en lo que le quede de vida.

Tras separarse de su hermano Yuki atravesando las llamas en el barco con su fuego control se dirigió a aquella parte del barco en donde recordaba haber visto que habían llevado aquel globo de guerra que estaba en el polo sur, al verlo en la parte trasera no pudo evitar contemplarlo por un momento mientras tomaba aire, por un momento mientras veía la gran nave entre las nubes y los lejanos destellos de los rayos que empezaban a aparecer ella no dudo mas y con toda desesperación corrió hacia el no sin antes llenar de fuego el camino por donde llego para que nadie la detuviera, entonces con toda prisa y la respiración entre cortada dio rápidos golpes de fuego al motor para que el globo se inflara lo más rápido que fuera.

Kyren y Sung-yen corrieron a la misma dirección que Yuki en su búsqueda pero a cierta distancia se toparon con barreras de fuego, al verlas sin perder tiempo Kyren dio un salto y abrió ambas manos, abriéndose a la vez como una cortina las llamas, dejándolos pasar, pero justo al atravesar un par de llamas mas se percataron que en lo alto una gran sombra se hiso presente al alzar la vista Sung-yen no podía creer al extremo en que su hermana estaba llegando por aquel hombre, de inmediato pidió a Kyren que extinguiera el fuego que quedaba para intentar poner en marcha el barco de nuevo.

Zuko llego a las orillas de la playa de la isla la cual parecía estar desierta, pero no tardo en escuchar a lo lejos un fuerte estruendo, por un segundo pensó que fueran los rayos del cielo nublado, pero aquello se escuchaba diferente y apenas audible a esa distancia, sin pensarlo salió corriendo directo hacia la fuente de aquel sonido, entre mas se acercaba mas podía sentir una ligera briza de niebla húmeda chocar contra su rostro, eso lo motivaba a correr mas y mas rápido, pues sabía que la tormenta no tardaría en caer

El hielo era duro paralizando sus manos deshabilitándolo para controlarlo, pero Tenko sabía que un poco de fuerza y tiempo serian suficientes para romperlo y liberarse entonces decidió jugar con su última carta usando el poder que tenia con la palabra, Katara estaba a unos pasos de aquel hombre, al situarse frente a Tenko, el bajo la mirada ante ella, como vencido, entonces Katara hiso un par de movimientos envolviéndose en un abrigo de agua preparándose para su último ataque.

-¿También vas a matarme? –Dijo repentinamente Tenko, alzando la vista, teniendo de nuevo aquella mirada sobre potente pero combinada con cansancio y derrota.

Al escucharlo Katara se quedo conmocionada, frenando su ataque justo ante él.

-¿Qué? –Susurro, repentinamente su mirada firme pareció desvanecerse

-No eres diferente a ellos, a esos asesinos de la nación del fuego, mira a lo que has sido reducida matando a quienes son como tú –Le reprocho aquel hombre, entre gritos, esas palabras hicieron temblar a Katara quien atónita se quedo sin palabras

-¡Termina conmigo! ¡Vamos, hazlo como la asesina que te has vuelto! –Le grito Tenko, mientras que en una de sus manos se podía ver un ligero movimiento a pesar del hielo.

Ella se encontraba confundida y algo asustado por esas palabras, sin notarlo había dado unos pasos hacia atrás, y bajado la mirada.

Todo paso en un instante, un crujido se hizo presente pero al alzar la mirada, Katara fue golpeada con una ráfaga de agua, rápidamente antes siquiera de que ella reaccionara sintió un frio roce de una navaja pasar en su cuello, a pesar de que apenas fue una pequeña cortada, sintió un agudo dolor que no le permitió levantarse, sin detenerse y estando a las espaldas de ella Tenko junto de nuevo las manos de Katara a su espalda y creó un bloque de hielo, dejándola deshabilitada de sus poderes, en seguida la alzo de nuevo tomándola por la cintura con su manos herida de un rápido movimiento, mientras que con la otra con una especia de guante de agua, coloco su mano sobre la pequeña cortada que le había hecho, entonces el agua en su mano empezó a brillas, sin que Katara pudiera reaccionar por el dolor.

-No te preocupes no dejara cicatriz –Le susurro en la oreja

-¿Que hiciste? –Pregunto muy enojada Katara, tan pronto como el dolor paso.

-No te envenene si es lo que piensas, al menos no del todo –Contesto él en forma burlona

Katara empezó de nuevo a forcejar para que la soltara pero sin sus poderes no era más fuerte que él, repentinamente vio una gran sombra reflejarse sobre ambos, al alzar la mirada, vio como el globo de guerra con el cual ella y Zuko habían llegado al polo sur estaba flotando por encima de ambos, enseguida una escalera callo. Y ella fue subida contra su voluntad. Tan pronto como ambos llegaron, Tenko la lanzo hacia adentro de la nave, mientras que Yuki fue directo hacia él, con la mirada llena de preocupación.

-Tenko, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Se suponía que la matarías! –Le reclamada entre enojo y tristeza,

-El te mintió, solo te ha utilizado –Le grito Katara

-Cállate –Le grito Tenko

-¿Entonces es verdad? –Le pregunto Yuki buscando su mirada, pero al ver que el la desviaba quedándose en silencio, entonces ya no lo dudo.

-Sung-yen tenía razón, tu quieres destruir a la nación del fuego, nunca estuviste de nuestro lado, nos engañaste… me engañaste –Comenzó a reclamarle Yuki, pudiéndose escuchar como su vez se quebraba a cada palabra, repentinamente Tenko la tomo por los hombros

-Únete a mí, y vivirás, debes decidir ahora –Le dio con firmeza, sin ella poder creer esa proposición, mientras que una llovizna comenzaba a dar paso a la tormenta

-Yuki, has traicionado a tu hermano y por lo mismo a tu nación, no tienes nada que perder, pero si tendrías mucho que ganar -Le propuso nuevamente

-Yo…yo –Comenzó a balbucear ella, teniendo encima la firme mirada de Tenko

-…Acepto –Susurro, bajando la mirada, una gran y perversa sonrisa se hiso presente en el rostro de Tenko, quien enseguida dirijo su mirada a una incrédula Katara.

De repente Zuko se detuvo, a su alrededor, podía ver grandes rastros de hielo, incluso ahí estaba el barco en la costa, le faltaba una parte y se veía algo dañado, la arena de la costa se encontraba demasiado dispersa, y todo a una gran distancia se encontraba empapado de agua sabia que la llovizna apenas había comenzado como para haber empapado todo ese lugar, estaba seguro una pelea entre ambos Katara y aquel hombre se socito en ese lugar, sin embargo no había nadie alrededor, repentinamente al pasar la mirada, pudo ver como no muy alejado se encontraba un globo de guerra de la nación del fuego, sobrevolando entre las oscura nubes

Con sigilo Tenko se acerco a Katara

-Antes de que el jugo de la amapola de piedra te haga efecto, supongo que es justo que sepas lo que pasara –Le dijo Tenko muy confiado

-Te di una oportunidad, pero no la aceptaste, deberías saber que si pensabas salvar la vida a alguien con esa elección estabas equivocada, todo pasara de la misma manera tal vez incluso mejor, y lo único que conseguiste será perder tu vida. –Le dijo el firmemente, repentinamente Katara sintió un extraño mareo, y parpadeo rápidamente

-No conseguirás nada –Le dijo ella a Tenko a pesar del mareo

-De nuevo te equivocas –Dijo él, de repente usando su control convirtió en agua el bloque de hielo que sostenía las manos de Katara y sin previo aviso el tomo la por el cuello levantándola, pero sin ahorcarla.

Aquella llovizna se había tornado en lluvia, Katara lo miraba con incertidumbre, mientras que él, le devolvía la mirada, con una siniestra seguridad.

-Creaste un gran escándalo, atacar al señor del fuego en su propia nación no es algo que puedas ocultar, muchos rumores pueden salir de aquella acción. Quizá … el señor del fuego enloqueció por alguna razón e hizo algo que provoco que tú te defendieras, quizá tu intentaste escapar, pero quizá el te capturo en tu intento por volver con el avatar, quizá tú te defendiste de nuevo y ambos se enfrentaron a muerte… donde…. Quizá ambos murieron –Conto Tenko con aquella siniestra tonada suya, con cada palabra Katara se sentía más angustiada al igual que mareada, pues sabía que en algún momento ella misma creyó aquella historia que Tenko narraba

-O al menos eso será lo que el avatar y todo el mundo creerá –Añadió Tenko con una muy ligera risa

Sin perder más tiempo Zuko dio una rápida mirada al lugar, tras ver unas rocas, tomo aire y se dirigió a toda velocidad sobre ellas, cuando llego a la sima de aquellas rocas impulsándose en un gran salto tomo el suficiente vuelo para ahora impulsarse con su fuego control en sus manos como propulsores y dirigirse hacia el globo de guerra,

Tenko sostenía firmemente a Katara por el cuello, acercándola cada vez más al borde de la nave, mientras que ella a la vez sostenía con ambas manos la mano de el intentando apartarlo de su cuello, pero debido al jugo de amapola, se empezaba a sentir cada vez mas y mas débil.

-…Jamás ocurrirá… Zuko te encontrara… al igual que Aang –Dijo Katara débilmente a Tenko enfrentándolo

-Claro, se me olvidaba tu héroe, no te preocupes por eso justo ahora debe estar por llegar para abalar la historia -Le contesto Tenko muy confiado.

Tras decir aquellas palabras la nave tuvo una fuerte turbulencia, como si hubiese chocado contra una roca, Yuki quien hasta el momento sin saber cómo reaccionar solo se había mantenido observante, reacciono ante aquella turbulencia sosteniéndose de donde pudo, Katara solo miraba incrédula como todo lo que Tenko había dicho comenzaba a transformarse en realidad o al menos así parecería, mientras que Tenko se mantuvo firme y seguro ante aquella turbulencia. Entonces el alzo la mirada hacia ella, esta parecía ser diferente a las anteriores, además de su confianza y prepotencia algo en su mirada le anticipaba que era el final, Katara pudo ver como el movía su boca diciendo una frase que ella no pudo comprender, tal vez era por la tormenta o por la amapola ella no lo sabía, pero de inmediato lo descifro en cuanto los dedos de Tenko se abrieron soltando su cuello.

La lluvia se había transformado en una tormenta, que no permitía ver muy buen a través de las gotas que caían furiosas del cielo, sin embargo Yuki pudo notar tras una rápida mirada como una mano parecía asomarse de fuera de la nave

-Hay alguien más en la nave –Grito sorprendida hacia Tenko –No permitas que suba –contesto de inmediato Tenko con firmeza, desde alguna parte de la nave, pero ella no se preocupo tanto en buscarlo con la mirada y se preocupo mas por seguir la orden.

Obedeciendo a su orden Yuki fue hacia donde aquella mano se mantenía aferrada, creando en su mano una llamarada para dirigirla a quien sea que estuviese ahí, sin embargo tras acercarse para lanzar su ataque, fue ella la que fue embestida por una gran ráfaga de fuego justo hacia su rostro deslumbrándola la cual apenas pudo evadir sin salir quemada, pero cayó de rodillas con la vista algo borrosa por el ataque.

Zuko subió a la nave totalmente empapado, con las ropas quemadas y desgarradas en algunas partes, su mirada era firme y furiosa, y a pesar de eso la buscaba con la mirada, entre las sombras se percato de Tenko parado en una esquina de la nave de guerra pero tras él se podía ver el azul de un vestido de la tribu agua, estando al otro extremo Zuko se apresuro a llegar donde Tenko, a pesar de su mala vista Yuki lanzo un ataque hacia Zuko para evitar que llegara a él pero el detuvo su ataque apretando el puño de Yuki en su mano y sin perder el ritmo continuo.

-¡Suéltala! –Advirtió antes de su llegada, pero aquel parecía ignorar por completo su presencia, justo a unos pasos de llegar hacia él, Tenko se dio la vuelta, en sus manos sostenía el abrigo que alguna vez llevo Katara pero ella no estaba ahí. Zuko se pauso, algo pareció quebrarse en su interior de repente se encontraba experimentando sorpresa incredulidad y angustia en la mirada todo combinado con una repentina furia y firmeza

-Aun tiene su aroma –Dijo Tenko aspirando aquel abrigo, a continuación estiro la mano y ocultando su mirada entre las sombras de sus cabellos, abrió la mano dejando que aquel abrigo sea absorbido por la tormenta.

Su cuerpo pareció tomar voluntad incluso antes que su mente reaccionara, y tras un segundo de que Tenko soltara aquel abrigo Zuko ya se encontraba saltando de la nave hacia el mar bajo la gran tormenta, usando nuevamente el fuego se impulso para caer aun mas rápido, su vista era borrosa por las demasiadas gotas que chocaban contra su firme mirada.

Su fuerza disminuía y la mirada se empezaba a tornar entre borrosa y oscura, miles de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Katara, desde sus primeros recuerdos de pequeña cuando descubrió que era una maestra agua, aquel desafortunado día en que pedio a su madre, el gran cráter en el que encontró al avatar, la isla kioshi, omashu, ba sing se, la nación del fuego, Yu Dao y aquel momento que la condujo a estar cayendo, todo parecía acabar sin embargo una imagen se vino a su mente, aquella que le aquejaba últimamente una mirada, una cicatriz un rostro entre brillantes destellos hechos con nueve y fuego en medio del polo sur a la luz de la luna nueva, mientras se veía caer hacia el mar.

su espalda fue la primera en tocar las fuertes olas que provocaba la tormenta sin embargo al ser envuelta en el agua el ambiente pareció cambiar era como si hubiese entrado a algún otro lugar mas no era el mar, no sentía el peso del agua sobre ella, incluso podía sentirse a sí misma parada en algún sitio, al intentar abrir los ojos estos ya no le pesaban, no podía creer lo que veía aquel lugar parecía ser un bosque con extraños tonos sepia y algunas especies de luciérnagas vagando por aquel bosque, al alzar la mirada vio los cielos con algo nublado con aquel mismo tono que todo el lugar, a pesar de no tener idea de cómo llego en ese sitio podía sentir tranquilidad como si todo lo que había sucedido no fuese más que un mal sueño por un momento se le antojo cerrar los ojos y respirar aliviada, de repente en alguna parte un voz la llamo

-Katara – dijo una extraña voz femenina cuya voz parecía emitir un sonoro eco

Katara abrió los ojos enseguida buscando a la persona dueña de aquella voz, mirando de lado a lado sin encontrar a nadie, de repente fue llamada de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que esa voz estaba a sus espaldas, rápidamente dio media vuelta, solo para ver que detrás de ella se encontraba algo que era parecido al oasis de los espíritus, todo alrededor de aquella fuente brillaba de un suave azul, que le daba paz. Katara se acerco a aquel estanque sintiéndose en tranquilidad y confianza, pero al acercarse lo suficiente para mirar su reflejo atreves de las cristalinas aguas, se llevo un gran sobresalto al ver en su reflejo a una mujer sin rostro reflejada en el agua, rápidamente se aparto, al alzar la mirada aquella mujer estaba justo enfrente suyo, sin embargo después de aquel sobresalto no sintió más temor. Aquella mujer llevaba un vestido azul, que le pareció conocido le parecía un ajuar de matrimonio tradicional de su tribu, solo se mantuvo observándola un momento.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo después de un momento, notando en su voz aquel mismo sonoro eco de la voz que escucho antes.

Esa mujer no pronuncio una palabra, tan solo levanto con delicadeza una de sus manos ofreciéndosela a Katara ella reacciono enseguida como siguiendo los movimientos de aquella mujer sin reflexionar demasiado en cuanto ambas justaron sus manos, el rostro de aquella mujer pareció dibujarse con una brillante luz, mostrando a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabellos castaños que le sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Yo soy tu –Contesto ella a la anterior pregunta de Katara continuando con su sonrisa

Katara se quedo muda por un momento, sin entender el significado de aquella respuesta

-Lo siento, creo que aun no has entendido lo que sucede, ahora mismo estas en el mundo de los espíritus, atravesaste la barrera del mundo terrestre hasta aquí –Dijo aquella mujer

-¿Morí? –Pregunto Katara con duda y tristeza en su voz

-No, no moriste –Le contesto ella encontrando cierta gracia en la pregunta de Katara

-¿Entonces porque estoy en el mundo de los espíritus? –Pregunto enseguida Katara

-Existen ciertas épocas en las cuales el mundo de los espíritus se encuentra cruzada con el mundo terrenal, muchas personas llegan y se van sin percatarse de que estuvieron en el mundo de los espíritus, pero tu caso es distinto, siempre has tenido un lazo con este mundo, ese lazo soy yo una de tus vidas pasadas, mi nombre es Ummi –Contesto ella

-¿Ummi? Yo no comprendo ¿Por qué es que eres una conexión? ¿Si todas las vidas pasadas de las personas se encuentran en este mundo? –Dijo Katara algo confundida

-Es distinto, a las demás personas que llegan aquí –Menciono Ummi bajando un oco la mirada

-Yo viví mi vida de mortal en este mundo, el día de mi boda en el oasis de los espíritus fui capturada por Ko, el ladrón de rostros él se llevo mi rostro y me dejo vagando aun en vida por este mundo, nunca tuve ambiciones de inmortalidad, yo morí hace mucho tiempo, aunque mi vida aquí fue mucho más larga de lo que esperaba, todo ese tiempo estuve esperando a ser encontrada por mi amado Kuruk, pero no llego a tiempo y morí con la idea de ya no ser encontrada sino de encontrarlo en esta vida o en las que llegasen. Tu eres mi siguiente vida, y fuiste tú quien lo encontró a él –Conto Ummi a Katara

-¿Kuruk? El avatar dos generaciones anteriores a Aang –Exclamo sorprendida Katara, al ver como todo comenzaba a conectarse.

-Así es, nunca te preguntaste porque cuando todo el mundo parecía olvidar la esperanza de que el avatar apareciera… -Yo aun creía que el avatar regresaría para salvar al mundo –termino la frase Katara

-Era porque nuestro espíritu lo anhelaba fue por eso que lo encontramos, era parte de tu destino el encontrar al avatar y mis sentimientos por el renacieron en ti, fue ahí cuando tu destino se hiso uno con la del avatar –Concluyo Ummi

Katara parecía reflexionar con aquellas palabras mientras muchos recuerdos se le venían a la mente

-Todo eso es verdad, entonces… ¿porque ahora me siento vacía? –Pregunto Katara, saliéndose las palabras casi espontáneamente, sorprendiéndose ella misma de su pregunta

-Katara mientras caías hacia al mar, te aferraste a un solo sentimiento, ¿Qué fue lo último que visualizaste antes de llegar aquí? – Pregunto Ummi

-¿Yo… caía? –Pregunto Katara confundida,

De repente todos los recuerdos parecieron volver al igual que el golpe de un rayo en su memoria, recordó todo lo sucedido, como si una ráfaga de imágenes golpeara su mente hasta llegar a ese último recuerdo justo antes de llegar al mundo de los espíritus.

-¡Zuko! –exclamo Katara entre una voz baja pero sorprendida

-El fue tu puente a este mundo, nuestro espíritu veía venir sus últimos alientos pero algo ocurrió, tus sentimientos fueron más grandes que los míos y en ti se creó un choque espiritual que te trajo aquí. El destino es extraño, si Aang no hubiese huido tu no lo habrías encontrado, ambos pertenecen a otras épocas y el lazo que los une es el fuerte amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos Kuruk y yo, por eso debes estar con él Avatar y mantener el equilibrio que se perdió. Sin embargo el mundo siempre busca el equilibrio y la armonía por sí mismo y eso es algo que puedo notar, tu espíritu y el mundo me muestran que tu destino habría sido diferente si el avatar no se hubiese cruzado en tu camino.

-¿Mi destino habría sido... Zuko? –Pregunto Katara con duda y cierta alegría a la vez

-Es una posibilidad, pero yo no puedo saberlo –Contesto Ummi

-Pero yo amo a Aang y nunca he dudado mis sentimientos por el –Dijo Katara repentinamente elevando un poco la voz

-Lose, compartimos ese sentimiento –Contesto Ummi –Sin embargo un nuevo sentimiento a nacido en ti, intentar negarlo es algo inútil, puedo ver tus sentimientos Katara al igual que un libro abierto –Concluyo

-He conocido a Zuko desde hace mas de cinco años, he tenido toda clase de sentimientos por él, odio, miedo, cariño pero estos sentimientos son algo que no puedo entender ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué nunca sentí esto por el antes? –Reflexiono repentinamente Katara

Ummi se dio una pausa bajando la mirada con una sonrisa tranquila antes de responder

-El eclipse de luna es un fenómeno en el cual la luna cubre al sol y no deja llegar sus destellos a la tierra. Esto fue lo que sucedió contigo mi amor por Aang se atravesó entre el sol y la tierra, negándote la vista de el sol. Pero ahora que la luna ha dejado de estar atravesada ha podido nacer un nuevo lazo entre la tierra y el sol y la armonía continua. Ahora que te has separado del avatar has podido ver lo que pudo ser el destino, quizá tu verdadero destino, tu amor por el Avatar ha estado ahí desde antes que nacieras, pero ese era un ciclo acabado en esta nueva vida habrías de tener un nuevo destino –Concluyo Ummi

-¿Porque me dices todos esto? –Pregunto Katara después de un momento

-Me he dado cuenta que ya he interferido demasiado en tu vida, la mía termino hace mucho y me aferre tanto a Kuruk que todo ese anhelo se vio reflejado en ti, por eso ahora te hago saber que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, será la correcta, ambos sentimientos son puros y fuertes y sé que sabrás elegir. –Contesto Ummi

-¿Elegir? –Pregunto repentinamente Katara entre asustada y sorprendida

-Ahora que lo sabes puedes volver, no recordaras lo sucedido hasta que el momento adecuado llegue –Dijo por ultimo Ummi, mientras que todo alrededor parecía desvanecerse pintándose en un tono azul oscuro

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! –Grito rápidamente Katara al ser soltada por Ummi, de repente algo pareció cambiar, empezaba a sentir de nuevo el fuerte peso del agua sobre ella, su cuerpo cansado y sostenido por la densidad del agua, y por último la falta de aire que se le había acabado estando hundiéndose en el mar Katara apretó la mirada intentando no olvidar pero todo fue inútil y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, estaba en su realidad la vista continuaba borrosa y había olvidando su travesía al mundo de los espiritas por completo ella se dejaba caer en las profundidades del agua, estaba consciente de que si cerraba los ojos no los volvería a abrir, pero le empezaban a faltar fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos cuando todo lo que veía era la oscuridad del mar.

De repente la luz de un rayo se vio relejada en las profundidades del mar dejando ver una extraña figura que se acercaba a toda velocidad ante ella, su vista era algo borrosa pero pudo notar aquella figura acercarse hasta que tomo forma ante su mirada rendida, era Zuko quien se acercaba a gran velocidad ella lo vio acercarse al momento justo en que ya no pudo con sus parpados que empezaban a cerrarse, pero lo que Zuko hiso provoco que abriera de nuevo su mirada atónita. Al llegar a ella Zuko no perdió un instante el tomo rápido y firmemente de los hombros y en un movimiento firme y arrebatado unió sus labios a los de ella con una inexplicable desesperación mientras que Katara solo miro con susto y sorpresa lo que ocurría sin saber como reaccionar.

* * *

Mucho que digerir, bueno eso creo, aclaro que no hubo libro Zuko en este capitulo debido a que el estuvo inconciente casi todo el capitulo.

Por cierto la escena final la tuve en la mente desde que inicie el fic º/º y no se como pero las situaciones se fueron dando hasta que porfin llegaron a esta escena, esperen el siguiente capitulo, no prometo nada pero espero no tardarme tanto en subirlo y una cosa mas DEJEN REVIEWS me encanta leerlos y me emociona cada vez que llega uno ^^


	16. Chapter 15

Hola de nuevo se que me volbi a pasar con los dias y realmente me disculpo pero aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo

* * *

Libro Zuko:

_…El ver que ella sea golpeada fue la chispa que hiso estallar la bomba en mi, y el fuego control apareció otra vez solo para defenderla no tenía ningún otro propósito más que ir por ella y protegerla…_

_…Cada movimiento era cansado sin embargo sabía que debía seguir nadando debía llegar a Katara, ella estaba con él, se que podía defenderse pero no podía arriesgarme a que nada le pasara…_

_…Todo se desvaneció en cuanto vi las ropas que ella alguna vez porto volar entre la tormenta, no me importo ese hombre su seguridad o la mía, lo único que debía hacer era ir por ella, tampoco me importo si quizá ya era tarde y esa era una posibilidad que nunca quise imaginar…_

_…estando en el agua la luz de un rayo mando un reflejo a mis ojos de entre la oscuridad en las profundidades del mar, el collar de su madre me guio a ella en cuanto la vi ahí con los ojos cerrados hundiéndose en el mar, supe que cada minuto incluso segundo de su vida valía mas que la mía fue por eso que le di la ultima respiración que tenia, ya empezaba a sofocarme por lo que nada tanto y tan rápido como pude para poder llegar a ella, sé que si alguien podía salir de esta situación era ella, y no me importo el hecho de que pude haber muerto si ella lograba vivir…_

_…esto me está sobrepasando, este día he hecho cosas que ni siquiera pensé hacer, nunca sentí este anhelo antes, temo no poder controlarme, intento recordar la misión que tengo con Aang, pero desde ayer cuando mis labios se cruzaron con los suyos ya no hubo marcha atrás, se que aquello no fue un beso pero me acerco a lo que hubiese sido y no deja de darme vueltas en la mente…_

Capitulo 15

Su mente le gritaba que lo alejara pero el instinto no le permitía moverse, al instante no alcanzo a comprender, los latidos de su corazón empezaban a parecerle más un zumbido, la adrenalina comenzó a fluir en cada una de las venas de su cuerpo, no tardo en comprender en cuando sintió en su boca el suave sabor de su aliento, el último aliento de Zuko, al instante no logro descifrar de que se trataba aquel sutil sabor en su boca era furia, era fuego, era honor era Zuko, todo en el le recorvada a Zuko quien había guardado ese último aliento para dejado ir en sus labios.

Con lentitud y delicadeza Zuko se aparto de los labios de Katara quedándose uno frente al otro, la mirada de Katara le reclamaba un ¿Por qué? Pero la de él solo le contestaba que ahora todo estaría bien con la más tranquila y amable sonrisa que jamás le había visto.

De repente las manos de Zuko parecieron soltarse de los brazos de Katara su mirada tranquila se empezaba a cerrar mientras dejaba su cuerpo hundirse en lo profundo del mar, Katara lo miraba incrédula y asustada a la vez, había comprendido todo por completo Zuko había reservado su último aliento para dárselo a ella y viéndolo desvanecerse ante ella, no iba a permitir que haya sido en vano.

Bajo la tempestad de la tormenta, sobrevolando sobre el mar estaban Tenko portando una media sonrisa a su lado con la cabeza sobre su hombro lo acompañaba Yuki ella con la mirada perdida al mar, y a las salvajes olas que golpeaban contra el

-Ella fue una tonta, debió aceptar mi propuesta –Exclamo repentinamente Tenko despertando de sus pensamientos a Yuki quien de igual manera no dijo ninguna palabra y se mantuvo en silencio, pero el silencio se vio interrumpido cuando algo en el mar llamo su atención.

-¡Tenko mira! –Grito ella alarmada apuntando a alguna parte en el mar, Tenko intento visualizar que era aquello, pero la vista se le nublaba por la fuerte tormenta y la oscuridad que dejaban las espesas nubes

-No logro ver nada –Exclamo el

Tras decir esas últimas palabras Tenko pudo ver aquello que Yuki señalaba porque en ese justo momento en el mar una gran erupción pareció levantarse en medio de la tormenta, ambos estaban algo alejados pero aquello creció a tal grado de ver su inmensidad a lo lejos

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás viendo aquello totalmente estupefacto -¿Qué es eso? –Exclamo Tenko

De repente varias capas de aquel volcán de agua se fueron apartando con velocidad dejando ver ante las miradas atónitas de Tenko y Yuki a Katara sosteniendo en sus brazos a Zuko con fuerza, siendo levantada por un remolino de agua bajo su cintura.

Al levantar Katara la mirada ruborizada y nublada, a pesar de la lejanía ambos pudieron sentir la intensidad de su furia, y más aun en el momento en que ella levanto una de sus manos con gracia alzando tres inmensos remolinos de agua en medio de la impetuosa tormenta que se dirigieron directo hacia ellos.

Yuki reacciono de inmediato abriendo la caldera del motor de la nave de guerra y lanzado una gran ráfaga de fuego para desviarse del ataque, teniendo poco éxito pues uno de los remolinos arremetió contra ellos casi derribándolos.

-¡Tenko reacciona! –Grito Yuki sosteniéndose con fuerza de la nave

Pero el parecía hacer caso omiso a su voz pues contemplaba casi hipnotizado el gran poder que provenía de la maestra agua Katara

-¡Es… increíble! –Exclamo maravillado y temeroso a la vez

Tras un segundo movimiento de su mano Katara envió un gran pico de agua que giraba en dirección directa hacia la nave de guerra, Yuki mirada impotente como aquel ataque vendría hacia ellos en menos de un par de segundos, fue en ese instante cuando Tenko pareció volver al mundo y justo antes que aquel ataque llegara con un par de movimientos de sus manos uno empujando y el otro un gran golpe que provoco un gran estallido con un fuerte estruendo similar al del trueno, al hacer contacto su golpe de agua control con el ataque de Katara, pero Tenko y Yuki no se vieron totalmente a salvo pues parte de la nave se había ido y el globo que los sostenía empezaba a romperse y agujerarse haciéndolos defender con lentitud.

A la distancia y bajo la tormenta Katara observaba como aquella nave de guerra descendía, su agitada respiración fue calmándose, al igual que la nave de guerra ella fue descendiendo con lentitud y con un golpe hacia el mar dirigió su trayectoria de vuelta a las orillas de la playa empujándose fuera del agua, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al inmóvil cuerpo de Zuko

Ambos golpearon junto con las fuertes olas de la tormenta contra las húmedas arenas de la playa en medio de un par de rocas, pero siendo amortiguado su golpe por el agua misma, mientras las olas se alejaban Katara asentó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Zuko en medio de aquellas rocas ambos estaban totalmente empapados, estando bajo la tormenta, limpiando con una de sus manos el lodo de la arena que había quedado en el rostro de Zuko, Katara acerco una de sus orejas al pecho de este intentando escuchar el latir de su corazón, pero el golpear de las gotas de lluvia no le permitían concentrarse, entonces sin perder más tiempo situó su mano en el cuello de Zuko bajando hasta su pecho siguiendo la dirección de su garganta y levantándola de vuelta del pecho a la boca de Zuko la cual se abrió dejando salir una gran cantidad de agua, pero tras eso ningún movimiento mas surgió de él, Katara miraba asustada como no hubo reacción de su parte al momento de soltar el agua que obstruía el aire en sus pulmones. Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada de nuevo y entrando en desesperación Katara empezó a sacudirlo

-¡Zuko! ¡ZUKO REACCIONA! –Gritaba con impotencia mientras que combinándose con el agua de la lluvia comenzaban a surgir lágrimas de su angustiada mirada

-¡Zuko tienes que despertar! ¡Prometiste… que no me dejarías! –Reclamaba mientras su voz se quebraba con cada palabra, asentando su cabeza contra el pecho de este aferrándose con fuerza

Repentinamente una idea le vino a la mente su respiración era de nuevo agitada y situando su rostro frente al de él con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro al de él, sin dudar mas dio un gran respiro a pesar de su respiración y con delicadeza asentó sus labios a los de Zuko, devolviéndole aquel aliento que antes él le ofreció, ella apretaba la mirada con fuerza mientras varias lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, aquel rubor en sus mejillas se hacía cada vez más fuerte y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los azules y casi desgarrados trajes que el portaba.

Una repentina reacción de los hombros de Zuko la hiso abrir la mirada enseguida apartándose rápidamente de su rostro, Zuko abrió los ojos mirando en un principio hacia el cielo y a continuación dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella, aquella dorada mirada de fuego que ella tanto anhelaba ver, acompañado de un suave gesto de sus labios, Katara permaneció mirándolo aun sin creer lo mucho que quería ver esa mirada, repentinamente como si recién reaccionara Zuko súbitamente tomo una gran bocanada de aire como si apenas estuviese saliendo del agua seguido de una fuerte tos mientras su respiración se regulaba levantando ligeramente la parte superior de su cuerpo. En cuanto su respiración se repuso pudo sentir el roce de una de las manos de Katara sobre su rostro pero antes de mirar de nuevo hacia ella llego el inesperado abrazo de Katara quien se lanzo sobre el sosteniéndolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, hundiendo el lloroso rostro en su pecho.

-Jamás, jamás hagas eso de nuevo –Reclamo ella entre chillidos, mientras que el solo la miraba sorprendido

Entonces siguiendo su instinto Zuko poso igualmente sus brazos sobre ella cubriéndola en su abrazo

-Lo lamento, pero lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces si de eso dependiera tu vida –Contesto Zuko con una sonrisa tranquila

Ella solo escucho sin decir una palabra más mientras que su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse cada vez más, estando sostenida de él y el de ella, Katara sintiéndose más tranquila repentinamente y con tranquilidad cerró los ojos quedándose inmediatamente dormida, después de haber usado sus fuerzas más allá de lo que había imaginado que podía, Zuko no lo noto al instante puesto que el aun estaba sumergido en aquel cálido abrazo bajo las gotas de lluvia, y a pesar de la misma tormenta no había mejor lugar en el que quisiese estar.

Después de un momento estando bajo la lluvia Zuko intento buscar la mirada de Katara para que ambos se fuesen a buscar algún refugio, encontrándose con una Katara dormida sobre él, cuan delicada muñeca de porcelana sobre sus brazos, fue en ese momento cuando se puso a reflexionar acerca de cómo fue que al despertar ambos se encontraban a las orillas de la playa, era más que claro que había sido Katara quien los había sacado a ambos de aquella situación pero contemplándola bajo la lluvia, viéndola tan frágil algunas veces se le olvidaba el increíble poder que ella poseía, aunque de igual forma el sabia que aunque ella fuese quizá la mejor maestra agua, el siempre querría estar ahí para protegerla.

Zuko la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola, y se adentro en aquella isla para buscar algún refugio en el cual pasar la tormenta, no muy alejado de la playa se encontró con un no muy grande altar de piedra, sin pensarlo mucho los adentro a ambos en aquella cueva la cual en su interior era cálido y de cierta forma acogedor para pasar la noche, pero aquello no le pareció suficiente, dando una mirada al lugar iluminándose con el fuego de una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostenía a Katara, encontró un rincón que le pareció adecuado para dejarla un momento, con delicadeza la asentó ahí, levantándose enseguida la contemplo un momento antes de salir en busca de madera para encender fuego, después de un momento volvió y usando su fuego control encendió las maderas formando una fogata ni muy pequeña ni tan grande para la cueva sino lo sufrientemente agradable para pasar la noche. A continuación volvió donde Katara tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos para acercarla al calor del fuego, al cargarla esta pareció corresponder a su abrazo situando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zuko y acomodándose en su pecho, por un segundo esto dejo en pausa al señor del fuego pues aquella acción por parte de Katara lo desconcentraron empezaba a dudar del si estuviese dormida pero tras un momento continuo con delicadeza fue asentándola a un lado del la fogata de repente al intentar apartar los brazos de ella de su cuello esta se aferro a él como si no quisiese apartarse de su lado, un sonrojo surgieron en las mejillas de Zuko quien tras un par de segundos y tras lograr que los brazos de katara fuesen separándose con delicadeza, se encontró con el rostro risueño y dormido de Katara algo lo hiso detenerse un momento y contemplar a quien estaba frente a él, de nuevo su cuerpo pareció tomar voluntad cuando su mano se poso en el rostro de ella, su corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras que hipnotizado por los labios entre abiertos de Katara empezó a acercarse con lentitud a ellos, el momento era el adecuado no había nadie más que las sombras del fuego que los acompañaban, ni siquiera ella estaba presente más que físicamente por lo que si lo hacía seria un secreto que solo el sabría, se daba cuenta de que había anhelado este momento desde hace mucho aunque no estaba seguro exactamente desde cuándo, unos centímetros apartaban sus labios de los de ella cuando él se detuvo y bajo la mirada

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se reclamo en un susurro

Levantando la mirada nuevamente la observo un momento y tras un suspiro dejo ir aquel instante, asentándola con suavidad al lado del fuego, y situándose en el otro lado de este formando una barrera entre ambos aquella barrera era la fogata, pero a través de las flamas él podía observarla dormir y no quería perder ni un instante mas al igual que ella se encontraba exhausto por lo que no se percato en qué momento cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

La noche paso, al igual que la tormenta que cubrió toda la noche.

El sonido de un amanecer se hiso presente con el canto de las aves, que la hicieron abrir los ojos a un nuevo día, al abrir los ojos los restos de una consumida fogata fueron lo primero que vio pero alzando tan solo un poco la mirada lo encontró a él apoyado en su brazo con los cabellos cayendo sobre sus ojos cerrados, ella no se levanto se sentía segura en ese momento y en ese lugar solo se quedo recostada mirándolo dormir, pero ese momento no duro pues tras algunos segundos los ojos somnolientos del señor del fuego se abrieron lentamente encontrándose la mirada de ambos solo un instante eterno, bajo la tenue luz del amanecer.

-Hola –Dijo Katara con una sonrisa tranquila, la cual el correspondió en seguida

-Buenos días –Contesto Zuko seguidamente, levantándose del suelo, mientras ella lo seguía.

Tras levantarse Zuko ofreció una mano a Katara quien la tomo enseguida levantándose también, entonces él la sostuvo un momento.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto Zuko con algo de seriedad

-Si lo estoy –Contesto ella algo confundida con esa pregunta, y volteándose hacia la salida de la cueva apartándose de el

-Katara ¿qué sucedió? –Pregunto repentinamente Zuko deteniéndola con sus palabras.

Zuko pudo notar un leve temblor como un escalofrió en Katara pues esa pregunta provoco que la agradable mañana se acabara para dar paso a los recuerdos que le causaban tristeza, instintivamente Zuko se acerco a ella quien estaba de espaldas a él, y estiro su mano hacia su hombro pero justo antes de tocarla se detuvo y en su manos se formo un puño mientras que bajo la mirada repentinamente furiosa.

-Fracase, quería protegerte de todo esto y sin embargo… no pude –Dijo repentinamente Zuko apretando los dientes en cada palabra

Al escucharlo Katara levanto de nuevo la mirada, de entre sus recuerdos dolorosos uno surgió, aquel que la devolvió a la vida.

Al levantar la mirada hacia ella Zuko pudo ver sorprendido como ella caía sobre él en un abrazo, el se quedo pausado un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar, entonces apartándose con delicadeza Katara le dirigió la mirada

-No fracasaste Zuko, cuando estaba por rendirme tu me hiciste volver –Le dijo Katara con una media sonrisa mientras que l solo la miraba algo confundido

-Tenko, era el nombre de ese hombre, me propuso casi exactamente lo mismo que aquel maestro sangre de Yu Dao –Comenzó a narrar Katara al ver el rostro de Zuko

-Ellos eran quienes Aang menciono en su carta, llegaron a la nación del fuego buscándome fue ahí donde tomaron ambas naves de guerra y nos siguieron hasta el polo norte, Tenko era un maestro agua me propuso acabar con la nación del fuego, empezando por acabas con la cabeza de la nación… contigo. –Hiso una pausa bajando el rostro mientras que Zuko la escuchaba con atención

-Fue ahí cuando todo empezó tras ver la explosión en la nave vecina el me trajo a esta playa y me propuso un duelo con el agua control en el que si me vencía yo aceptaría su trato, me confié demasiado con mi control que acepte pero debo admitir que fue una pelea muy pareja en un principio, sin embargo estuve a punto de vencerlo cuando me hiso notar que estaba peleando contra mi propia gente eso me hiso perderme un momento, tiempo que el aprovecho para introducirme una sustancia que me adormeciera, su compañera Yuki apareció de la nada para llevarme con él, a partir de ese momento tengo recuerdos borrosos pero recuerdo claramente que me conto cual era su plan. Se entero de todo lo que ocurrió en la nación del fuego, los problemas que antecedieron nuestra partida al polo sur y sacando ventaja de eso creo la historia perfecta para comenzar su guerra… iba a hacerles creer a todos que fuiste tú quien acabo conmigo mientras yo trataba de llegar a Yu Dao –Se detuvo nuevamente tomando un respiro sin levantar la mirada

-Sentí miedo, porque yo misma había creído esa historia y todo en ese momento parecía avalar su historia tanto que mientras caía hacia el mar… yo me rendí, ya no sentí deseos de luchar sentía que todo esto era lo que me merecía –De repente alzando el rostro fijo sus azules ojos en la mirada ámbar de Zuko

-Fue ahí cuando apareciste y… –Se detuvo un momento desviando la mirada algo avergonzada rozando sus labios ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos. –Claro –Dijo Zuko repentinamente desviando apenas la mirada pero volviendo nuevamente su atención en ella

-Lo que hiciste me devolvió la fuerza y la voluntad, no iba a permitir que esto acabara así, no permitiría que de nuevo la guerra atormentara al mundo, y… no iba a permitir que nuestras vidas se terminaran de esa manera – Se detuvo de nuevo con la mira fija en el

Un momento tranquilo los rodeo, pero como un golpe llego a la memoria de Katara algo de lo que no se había percatado

-¡Zuko! ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Usaste tu fuego control y ya no te encuentras mal –Dijo repentinamente Katara dándose cuenta aun de el estado de salud de Zuko

-Pues el fuego control volvió mientras estaba en aquel barco –Contesto Zuko

-¿Fuiste tú quien ocasiono esa explosión? –Pregunto Katara pero otra duda surgió –en el barco tu trataste de advertirme ¿Cómo es que sabias que aquellos tipos eran los que Aang menciono? –Pregunto nuevamente Katara

-Desde que estábamos en el polo norte supe que no eran de la nación del fuego, cuando partimos, nuestra partida no fue algo tradicional, únicamente mi tío y yo sabíamos hacia donde tú y yo nos iríamos, mi tío se quedaría a cargo de la nación mientras yo no estuviera y el sería el único que se contactaría conmigo por medio de halcones mensajeros, quedamos en que por mas difícil que se pusiera cualquier situación en la nación del fuego, no mandaría a nadie por nosotros al polo sur, y si tuviese que hacerlo sería él en persona quien vendría, nadie más tendría que buscarnos más que aquellas personas que Aang menciono –Contesto Zuko

-Lo del barco fue solo una reacción, sabía que debía protegerte y el fuego control volvió a mi… cuando supe que Tenko te arrojo al mar supe que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de poder llegar a ti fue por eso que antes de entras al agua solo tome una bocanada de aire y tenía pendiente que no podría desperdiciar tiempo saliendo por mas aire, estando en el mar la luz de un rayo se reflejo en al agua hasta el collar de tu madre ese brillo me hiso encontrarte, no desperdicie en aire que había tomado, fue por eso que cuando llegue a ti yo… –Claro –Interrumpió Katara algo sonrojada

-Gracias Zuko por estar ahí como lo prometiste –Dijo Katara después de un momento, correspondiéndole Zuko con una ligera sonrisa tranquila antes de hablar de nuevo

-Debemos volver a la nación del fuego para hacer un reporte de lo que sucedió y… –No, no quiero que Aang se entere de nada de esto –Interrumpió nuevamente Katara a Zuko

-en ese caso igualmente debemos volver antes que mi tío mande un reporte de los barcos que fueron robados –Continuo Zuko obteniendo ahora la aprobación de Katara

Ambos partieron de aquel altar de piedra en donde habían pasado la tormenta y dirigieron su camino de vuelta a las orillas de la playa en busca del único transporte disponible en ese momento, el barco en el que Tenko llevo a Katara en aquella isla. En cuanto llegaron a las orillas de la playa pudieron ver aquel barco, bastante sucio por la tormenta y algo estropeado, subiendo la rampa examinaron más de cerca el barco.

-Todo parece estar en buen estado, a excepción de uno de los camarotes, es difícil creer que una tormenta lo destruyera, los barcos de la nación del fuego son muy resistentes –Dijo Zuko a Katara después de dar un recorrido

-Sí, y sirven muy bien de escudo en una batalla de agua control –Comento Katara con una risa ligera.

Al momento Zuko no lo entendió pero después de volver la mirada al camarote destrozado, le devolvió la media sonrisa a Katara entendiendo a lo que se refería, ambos se acercaron al camarote mirando todas las cosas despilfarradas en el suelo, de repente Katara dio unos pasos más adelante inclinándose para tomar algo de entre los escombros.

-Este era mi camarote –Menciono levantándose sosteniendo una prenda azul entre sus manos

Entonces como si recién llegara a su mente algún recuerdo Katara reacciono como asustada y salió corriendo directo a los escombros del camarote, ante la sorpresa de Zuko quien la siguió

-¡Lo encontré! –Exclamo Katara para sí misma aliviada mientras que en sus brazos sostenía una especia de mochila pequeña en color azul

-¿Qué encontraste? –Pregunto Zuko a sus espaldas

-No importa… la nave puede funcionar –Contesto Katara un tanto apresurada, cambiando el tema, Zuko solo la miro sin comprender pero no le pregunto mas

-No parece haber recibido tanto daño, veré si aun puedo hacerlo navegar –Contesto el mientras se adentraba a uno de los camarotes, Katara le seguía los pasos con aquella mochila fuertemente sostenida en sus brazos

Aquel camarote en el que ambos entraron parecía estar desordenado por los golpes que el barco sufrió pero fuera de eso aun estaba en pie, Zuko se acerco a un lado de la cama donde igualmente saco una especie de mochila aun más grande, y buscando en ella saco unas rojas prendas, Katara solo lo observaba

-Ten –Le dijo estirando la mano para darle aquellas prendas a Katara quien solo reacciono confundida buscando una respuesta en su mirada

-Muy temprano mientras dormías di un recorrido por el lugar no muy lejos de aquí hay un rio con una pequeña cascada, puedes tomar un baño ahí, ya que tus cosas se perdieron pensé en que podías usar estas prendas –Contesto Zuko

-Es... tu ropa –Dijo Katara un tanto avergonzada

-No creo que sea adecuado que vistas el uniforme de un soldado de la nación del fuego –Contesto Zuko con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, la cual ella correspondió tomando las prendas que Zuko le ofrecía

-Mientras tomas un baño veré su puedo hacer funcionar el barco –Dijo Zuko con algo de autoridad mientras se adentraba mas en el barco

-Claro –Contesto Katara dando media vuelta para marcharse

Después de adentrarse un poco en la isla y siguiendo el camino que Zuko le había señalado Katara encontró enseguida aquel rio, lo encontró más rápido de lo que esperaba puesto que el sonido la llamo desde lejos, con una sonrisa y un brillo en el rostro se acerco a él sumergiendo primeramente una de sus manos sintiendo el agua cálida en sus manos, asentó en una roca las prendas limpias que vestiría, y antes de proceder a quitarse las sucias y desgarradas ropas que llevaba por alguna razón se percato de que nadie estuviera mirando y seguidamente se sumergió por completo en el rio.

En cuanto Katara se marcho Zuko se adentro en la parte posterior del barco en donde se encontraban los motores, percatándose de que estaban en perfecto estado para navegar solo necesitaban algo de combustible y fuego para ponerse en marcha, entonces saliendo del barco se adentro en la isla en busca de ramas de árbol o cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir de combustible, mientras recogía unos troncos el sonido lejano de el agua de una cascada llamaron su atención, el soltó aquellos troncos y como si fuese llamado dirigió su camino a la fuete de aquel sonido. A casa paso el sonido del agua se hacía más claro, repentinamente Zuko se detuvo quedándose quieto unos segundos y de repente colocando ambas manos en la cabeza como si le doliera empezó a hablar

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se reclamaba en voz baja pero con algo de furia

A continuación tomo un respiro alzo la vista hacia el sonido y bajando la mirada de nuevo se levanto dando media vuelta y volviendo su camino a aquellos troncos que antes había encontrado para el barco.

* * *

Quiza estuvo un poquito flojo al final pero era como un puente para pasar a lo siguiente les aseguro que les fascinara, por cierto preparo algo especial con los libros Zuko y Katara esperenlo, tengo mil ideas en la mente que aun no he escrito y temo que me lleve mas capitlos, digo que temo porque no quiero que el fic se vuelba tedioso eso es lo menos que espero, aunque por otro lado mi entrada a la universidad se atraso por lo que tendre mas tiempo para escribir. DEJEN REVIEWS, saben que siempre son bienvenidos.

Por cierto quiza en el siguiente capitulo ponga una musicalizacion. ;-D


	17. Chapter 16

Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo el capitulo 16 se que de nuevo me atrase pero les comento que ya salio La busqueda parte 2 la continuacion del comic de Avatar, claro esta en ingles pero seguro que pronto alguien lo subira al español.

Como dije en el capitulo anterior este capitulo tendria un pequeño acompañamiento musical y es el siguiente: **Amapola - Andrea Bocelli** espero que lo tomen en cuenta ya que si esta un poco ligado al capitulo, comienza desde la frace: _Entonces una melodía empezó._ Señalado en negritas dentro del cap

* * *

Capitulo 16

Zuko se encontraba saliendo del barco algo sudoroso, en busca de mas combustible que le pudiera servir, justo al bajar del barco al alzar la mirada se encontró con Katara no pudo evitar hacer una pausa para verla por completo, pues Katara se encontraba totalmente arreglada y resplandeciente ante él, su cabello estaba suelto y portaba la ropa que Zuko le había ofrecido se notaba algo grande pero ella la había ajustado a la medida de su cuerpo y era poco decir que logro hacer que le quedara a la perfección, ella se acerco a él con una fresca sonrisa.

-¿Lograste que el barco se mueva? –Pregunto tranquila sin darse cuenta del efecto que estaba provocando en Zuko

-S-si, solo iba por algo que pueda húsar para mantener el fuego ardiendo –Contesto Zuko en un principio algo nervioso pero recuperándose en seguida

-Pero si ya estas listas podremos partir ahora –Dijo seguidamente

-Ahora ¿Qué no tomaras un baño? –Le pregunto Katara

-No, mientras menos tiempo pasemos aquí más pronto llegaremos a la nación del fuego –Contesto Zuko con autoridad. Katara solo se quedo en silencio un momento pero en seguida acepto

-Muy bien –Contesto dirigiéndose ambos al barco, entonces Katara se detuvo un momento haciendo a Zuko voltear hacia ella

-Zuko, ¿sabes en donde estamos ahora? –Pregunto recién percatándose de ello

-No, no estuve consiente durante el trayecto, pero pensaba averiguarlo en cuanto toquemos tierra en algún puerto habitado –Contesto el continuando ambos hasta la nave

-Mientras tanto tendrás que dirigir la nave, te mostrare como –Dijo seguidamente

-¿Dirigirla? –Exclamo Katara algo sorprendida

-La nave necesita fuego constante y con el poco combustible que pude conseguir en esta isla, lo más recomendable es que me quede en la parte de abajo del barco en donde están los motores a mantener las llamas hasta tocar tierra –Le contesto Zuko.

Ambos se adentraron al puente del mando en el barco en donde Zuko le mostraría a Katara que pasos seguir para dirigir la nave.

-Aquí es donde deberás dirigir el barco –Dijo Zuko acercándose al timón junto a la ventana

-Los barcos de la nación del fuego tienen integrada una brújula al lado del timón, por lo que es fácil ubicarse, solo deber dirigirte al norte, girando el timón

-¿De esta forma? –Pregunto Katara girando del timón con rapidez, por lo que Zuko se situó justo detrás de ella tomando el timón mientras que las manos de Katara aun estaban sobre el mismo, Katara reacciono algo nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca a sus espaldas, surgiendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que enseguida intento evitar, poniéndose seria

-Es algo lento, de esta forma –Dijo Zuko mostrándole mientras que giraba lentamente el timón

De repente sus manos se toparon con las de Katara, el solo contacto con su piel lo hicieron detenerse, mientras que igualmente Katara reacciono quedándose ambos inmóviles por un momento. Sin percatarse de ello la mano de Zuko sobre la de ella se movió ligeramente acariciándola, pero reaccionando en seguida él se aparto.

-Es de esa forma, puedes empezar en cuanto baje a los motores –Dijo él un tanto nervioso mientras se apresuraba a salir del puente de mando hacia los motores.

En cuanto el salió Katara permaneció inmóvil un momento, entonces fijo su mirada en aquella mano que había sido tocada por Zuko, contemplándola cerró los ojos y con su otra mano la cubrió acercándola a su pecho como abrazando ambas manos.

Ambos adentraron su camino en el inmenso mar, Katara dirigiendo la nave y Zuko alimentando los motores, algunas horas pasaron antes de que encontraran tierra, Zuko se encontraba en los motores usando su fuego, cuando una señal le llego desde el puente de mando, tomándose un respiro uso su desgarrado traje azul como una toalla para limpiarse el sudor que le había provocado el arduo trabajo y busco algún lugar en el cual acomodarse un momento a descansar.

Después de enviar el mensaje en los motores, Katara bajo la velocidad en la que el barco iba, y espero hasta que Zuko subiera, un momento paso mientras el señor del fuego llegaba al puente de mando para arribar en las costas de aquel lugar.

-Estamos en el reino de la tierra –Dijo Katara un tanto sobresaltada, en cuanto Zuko entro

-No creo que estemos nada cerca de Yu Dao –Le dijo él al notar la preocupación de ella, entonces tomo el timón y ambos arribaron.

Tras bajar del barco fueron recibidos por dos hombres del reino tierra

-¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece señorita? ¿A que debemos su presencia en el reino tierra? –Pregunto uno de esos hombres

-Nación del fuego, veo que es una mujer noble y su sirviente –Dijo aquel otro hombre, un hombre maduro que los observo bajar, deduciéndolo de inmediato por la forma en la cual iba arreglados, pues mientras que Katara llevaba finas telas de seda, Zuko se encontraba sucio y dudado, con los desgarrados trajes azules de la tribu agua y algunas armaduras de la nación del fuego que recién se había puesto.

-¿Qué? –Exclamo Katara sorprendida, mientras veía venir a ambos hombres, a lo que Zuko parecía indiferente.

-Llevaría a esta señorita a encontrarse con su familia, pero una tormenta se nos cruzo en el camino, perdimos muchas cosas y les agradeceríamos un poco de ayuda para volver a la nación del fuego –Dijo repentinamente Zuko seriamente, para sorpresa de Katara

-Ya veo, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? –Pregunto uno de los hombres un tanto serio

-Por el momento combustible y algunas provisiones para el viaje, la nación del fuego se los agradecería mucho –Contesto Zuko dando un saludo formal de su nación

-Por supuesto, acompáñenme –Dijo aquel hombre dudando un poco, seguidamente procedió a adentrarse hacia el pueblo, Katara y Zuko siguieron sus pasos a sus espaldas

-¿Qué estás haciendo Zuko? ¿Cómo que mi sirviente? –Le susurro Katara confundida

-No esperaras que les diga que soy el señor del fuego, ¿O sí? –Le contesto Zuko igualmente en un susurro

-Pero lo que les dijiste… –Se me ocurrió de repente –La interrumpió Zuko

-Fue una muy buena improvisación –Le dijo Katara con una media sonrisa. Ambos ya se encontraban en lo que parecía un mercado del reino de la tierra, en ese momento aquel hombre se detuvo y dando media vuelta hacia ellos hablo

-Venga conmigo por el combustible, su lady puede esperarnos aquí un momento –Dijo aquel hombre a Zuko, al escucharlo Katara no pudo evitar una ligera risa, conteniéndola en seguida al ver que ese hombre la observaba. Zuko busco su mirada antes de retirarse pues no estaba del todo seguro de dejarla aunque solo fuese un momento, pero una sonrisa y aprobación de ella lo hicieron ir con aquel hombre.

En cuanto ambos se marcharon Katara permaneció ahí quieta un momento viéndolos marchar, entonces decidió mirar el lugar mientras ambos regresaban, noto que mientras caminaba por aquel lugar, varias mujeres del reino de la tierra tenían su mirada puestas en ella, era evidente que llamaba la atención con aquellos trajes rojos y de finas telas, pero ignorándolas se acerco a los puestos con una particular sonrisa. Mientras miraba los puestos, la plática de unas jóvenes nobles llamo su atención.

-…Lose, fueron dos barcos los que fueron robados en la nación del fuego –Comentaba una a las otras, esas palabras hicieron voltear a Katara siguiéndolas con la mirada, pero no siendo suficiente empezó a seguirlas, intentando a la vez que no notaran su presencia

-¿Tendría que ver con el problema en Yu Dao? Escuche que quienes se robaron esas naves eran maestros agua –Comento una de ellas

-Podría ser, además se rumora que El señor del fuego Zuko, no se encuentra en la nación del fuego, cosa rara porque se sabe que tampoco está en Yu Dao –Contesto aquella joven a la otra

-Pero también se dice que se encuentra en su palacio muy ocupado trabajando en una estrategia para ayudar al Avatar Aang con el problema de los maestros sangre, siendo sincera eso se me hace más creíble que el que simplemente haya desaparecido–Comento una tercera

Una de las chicas estaba a punto de dar su opinión a las otras cuando una mano se posó en el hombro de Katara dándole un pequeño susto, ella volteo en seguida para ver a un hombre ya mayor que le indico con la mano que la buscaban, enseguida Katara dirigió la mirada y pudo ver de nuevo a Zuko y a aquel hombre que les ayudaría, dio una rápida mirada de vuelta a esas chicas mientras se marchaba a paso dudoso hacia donde Zuko y aquel hombre estaban.

-Oh aquí esta señorita, ya le he dado a su sirviente suficiente combustible y provisiones para su viaje –Comento aquel hombre en cuanto vio a Katara llegar

-Muchas gracias, la nación del fuego le agradece y promete recompensarle en el futuro –Contesto Katara a aquel hombre con el típico saludo de la nación del fuego, y enseguida dirigió la mirada a Zuko, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en cuanto lo vio llevando dos enormes sacos uno repleto con carbón el cual llevaba a rastras en el suelo y el otro un tanto más pequeño con provisiones de agua y comida.

Zuko y Katara volvieron por el camino de vuelta a la nave

-Déjame ayudarte –Le dijo ella a Zuko intentando tomar uno de los sacos

-No, estoy bien no puedo permitir que una dama se ensucie las manos –le dijo Zuko entre serio y burlón, mientras ambos se subían de vuelta a la nave.

-¿Es suficiente carbón para llegar a la nación del fuego? –Pregunto Katara, observando aquel saco que Zuko llevaba

-Lo es, ahora mismo estamos a solo unas horas de la nación del fuego –Contesto Zuko

-¡Ya veo! –Exclamo Katara algo pensativa -¿Pasa algo? –le pregunto Zuko al instante

-Unas jóvenes del reino tierra estaban hablando de lo que sucedió en la nación del fuego, las naves robadas y según escuche incluso se rumora que tú ausencia en la nación, pero al parecer hay varias teorías –Le conto Katara

-Debemos estar mucho más cerca de lo que creí, para que rumores como esos lleguen hasta aquí –Comento Zuko con un toque de seriedad.

-Nos marcharemos ahora, encenderé los motores, para zarpar –Dijo Zuko con autoridad.

Su travesía continúo de nuevo Zuko en los motores, y Katara en puente de mando del barco, todo parecía estar en calma, el atardecer estaba por dar paso a la noche mientras dirigían su camino de vuelta a la nación del fuego, Katara observaba tranquila las aguas del mar cuando la puerta fue abierta.

-Zuko –Exclamo al verlo, de nuevo completamente sudado y algo cansado tomo asiento en uno de los muebles en el puente de mando. Entonces tomando un respiro empezó a hablar

-¡Nos detendremos! –Dijo de repente

-Pero ¿Por qué? Hay que arreglar todo lo que sucedió con aquellos tipos que robaron los barcos –Dijo Katara al escucharlo

-Lose, pero la noche se acerca, y si arribamos a la capital de la nación del fuego con este que es uno de los barcos robados, en plena noche, tendremos problemas –Le contesto

-Por ahora debemos estar cerca de la isla Ember, nos detendremos a las orillas de su costa a pasar la noche y mañana veremos qué hacer, deje suficiente carbón para mantener los motores, ahora tomare el mando del barco –Dijo Zuko de nuevo con aquella autoridad en combinación con algo de cansancio.

-¿La isla Ember? –Exclamo Katara con duda, y al dar vista al mar no muy lejos se percato de que efectivamente la luz de la isla era cercana, a solo un par de kilómetros.

-¡Vaya estamos muy cerca! –Exclamo sorprendida

-Arribaremos entre las rocas, a esperar hasta mañana –Le dijo Zuko, dirigiendo la nave donde grandes rocas ocultaban la vista del mar.

Conforme se iban acercando a la isla Ember en el barco las voces de de la isla se empezaron a escuchar pero un anuncio en especial llamo la atención de ambos.

"Y en unos momentos más el cantante de ópera Weng hará su presentación esta noche en la isla Ember." –Fueron las palabras que se escucharon entre ecos, instintivamente Zuko levanto la vista como queriendo observar las palabras, Katara se percato en seguida

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto al instante buscando su mirada, Zuko solo bajo la mirada embozando una ligera sonrisa

-Antes de la carta de Aang donde me avisaba de lo sucedido en Yu dao, mi tío y yo habíamos planeado ir a aquella actuación es por eso que él había venido desde su tienda de Té, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y reserve por adelantado nuestros lugares… Weng es su cantante favorito –Le conto Zuko a Katara quien tras un momento dirigió la mirada a la isla

-Lamento que todo esto haya pasado –Comento ella tras un momento con la mirada entre culpable y triste

-¿Qué?..¡No!, no me refería a eso –Dijo Zuko reaccionando de sus palabras al voltear y verla

-…Es solo que me hiso gracia el cómo los planes cambian de un momento a otro en cosas buenas o malas y…a pesar de todo para mí esto cambio a algo bueno porque puedo ser útil…y cuidar de…ti –Comento sorprendiéndose el mismo de las palabras que salían de sus labios, dejando incluso a Katara sorprendida quien mientras lo miraba y escuchaba con un ligero rubor que salía de sus mejillas. Dándose cuenta ambos a la vez de que el tiempo no se detuvo mientras ellos se miraban el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo rompieron con eso volteando al unísono.

-Se oscurece, preparare algo para cenar –Dijo Katara de repente saliendo rápidamente del puente de mando sin darle tiempo a Zuko de reaccionar. Tan pronto como salió volvió a entrar –Olvide las provisiones –Dijo con una sonrisa forzada –Kata…-Intento llamarla Zuko pero tan pronto como ella entro, salió de nuevo, menos de un par de segundos pasaron de su salida cuando entro nuevamente un tanto avergonzada

-¿Donde…? -Te quería decir que la cocina esta dos camarotes a la izquierda, alado del cuarto de armas –Contesto sonriente Zuko antes de que ella terminara su pregunta.

Durante el tiempo que Katara se tomo en la cocina Zuko arribo entre las grandes rocas de una parte en la isla Ember todo se veía oscuro y era claro que la nave no se notaria para nada, sin embargo de otro lado de las rocas parecía haber bastante luz que se reflejaba por arriba de las rocas y el ruido de la muchedumbre se escuchaba apenas audible muy a lo lejos de donde el barco se detuvo. Una vez que el ancla bajo, Zuko salió de el puente de mando hacia la cubierta del barco a tomar algo de aire, a la vez que usando su fuego control encendía los candiles y lámparas de aceite para iluminar un poco la oscuridad en el barco.

La noche había ya caído sobre el cielo, por lo que acento sus brazos en los bordes del barco y se mantuvo un momento observando las estrellas que eran muy visibles entre la oscuridad, entonces Katara salió del barco.

-La cena esta lista –Dijo ella en una voz algo baja pues viéndolo tan concentrado no quiso asustarlo

-Gracias, ya voy –Contesto Zuko reaccionado tras escuchar sus palabras, pero volviendo la vista de nuevo al horizonte

-Las estrellas son más brillantes detrás de estas rocas –Murmuro Katara acercándose a él, al notarlo tan embelesado en el paisaje nocturno, dirigiendo igualmente su mirada hacia arriba.

-Si lo son –Contesto Zuko con un gesto tranquilo

-¿Qué tal si cenamos aquí afuera? –Dijo Katara animada al momento en que la idea se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué?, bueno… si te parece bien –Contesto Zuko -Claro que si –Le dijo Katara dando la vuelta enseguida para ir por los alimentos, a su vez Zuko se adentro al barco para ir en busca de lo necesario para preparar la mesa fuera de este. Tras un momento todo estaba listo, Zuko se sorprendió de lo apetitoso que se veían aquellos dos platos de pescado humeantes acompañados de una taza de arroz cada uno sobre la pequeña mesa.

-Prepare arroz y pescado tal vez no sea mucho pero espero que me haya quedado… -Se ve delicioso –Le interrumpió Zuko quien no dejaba de ver aquellos platos.

Tas decir eso se situó a un lado de la mesa y Katara del otro, en ese momento Katara no estaba segura si era por no haber comido nada así en esos últimos días, si realmente le había quedado muy bien el pescado o si el simplemente tenía hambre, porque tan pronto como probo su comida Zuko no se detuvo comiendo algo apresurado y con un gesto de gusto en su rostro, mientras lo observaba Katara soltó una ligera risa, entonces Zuko reacciono percatándose de sus actos y se detuvo un momento

-Discúlpame, pero está realmente delicioso –Le dijo Zuko con ligera vergüenza en su voz tras notar la risa de Katara.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado… sabes es la primera vez que cocino para alguien –Comento Katara

-¿Qué? Recuerdo que tú nos cocinabas en el templo aire del oeste –Dijo Zuko confundido

-Me refiero a que es la primera vez que cocino para una sola persona –Corrigió Katara jugando con su plato de arroz

-Pues viéndolo bien le falta algo de sazón –Dijo Zuko de forma burlona después de deliberar unos segundos

-Claro, gran crítico gourmet, sobre todo viendo cómo te lo devoras –Le contesto sarcástica Katara con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados provocando una risa ligera en Zuko que ella misma acompaño.

Una voz lejana pero muy clara interrumpió sus risas, ambos voltearon dirigiendo la vista hacia donde parecía provenir el sonido.

"Después de este receso, el cantante Weng nos deleitara con su última canción de esta noche". Aquella voz era la misma que habían escuchado antes de llegar a la isla, pero no cabía duda de que era más clara y se escuchaba cercana.

-Creo que después de todo, si escucharemos al menos una canción de la opera –Comento repentinamente Zuko dando una risa ligeramente irónica hacia Katara

-Esa voz se escucha muy clara ¿Estamos cerca del teatro? –Pregunto Katara

-Lo había olvidado, estamos justo detrás del teatro, la nación del fuego usa la acústica que provoca la forma que tiene el teatro para hacer mas fuerte el sonido, al igual que los presentadores usan micrófonos –Comento Zuko

-Eso significa que podremos escuchar su canción –Concluyo Katara –Si así será –Respondió Zuko. **Entonces una melodía empezó a surgir** del otro lado de ese gran muro de rocas, ambos guardaron silencio para escuchar, sumergiéndose en aquella melodía.

Tras escuchar las primeras frases de la canción en la voz de Weng, Zuko no pudo el evitar el voltear lentamente hacia Katara pues parecía que esa canción estaba describiendo lo que por había estado sintiendo estos últimos días, al mirarla ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro en dirección hacia el sonido, el viento gentil golpeaba con suavidad hacia sus cabellos apenas levantándolos, al igual que ondulando ligeramente los rojos trajes que portaba, en seguida pudo sentir su corazón que empezaba a latir mas fuerte mientras la miraba bajo aquella hermosa canción de fondo, enseguida aparto su mirada y disipo aquellos pensamientos que le abrumaban, devolviéndole su atención a la melodía.

Tras un momento una idea se le ocurrió. Katara escucho como Zuko se levantaba de su lado, y abriendo los ojos al momento dirigió su mirada hacia él, encontrándolo parado enfrente suyo y a pesar de los trajes sucios que portaba y las pocas armaduras que le cubrían parecía estar majestuoso ante su mirada, con una mano tras su espalda y la otra dirigida hacia ella

-¿Le concedería esta dama el placer de esta pieza a un humilde sirviente? –Pregunto Zuko con una ligera sonrisa hacia ella

-¡Oh! Sería un honor gentil caballero –Contesto Katara jovialmente siguiéndole el juego con una ligera risa en sus labios.

Cedió su mano a Zuko quien la levanto en un giro, sumiéndose ambos en un baile improvisado y desalineado, mientras giraban sin sentido ni coordinación entre las risas que esto les ocasionaba, cada giro y cada paso les provocaba una risa sin sentido disfrutando de tan ameno momento, riendo como dos niños inmaduros. Repentinamente las risas fueron cesando pero las miradas seguían estando una hacia la otra, las sonrisas en sus labios igualmente se fueron desvaneciendo pero la mirada siguió fija el uno en el otro, junto con sus sonrisas su pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos hasta detenerse, ambos mirándose uno al otro rodeados de la melodía a su alrededor. La mano de Zuko en su mano pareció sostenerla más firmemente, correspondiéndole ella igualmente sosteniéndose firme en sus hombros parecía que alguna clase de fuerza los hacía acercarse a un mas el uno al otro, pero la música ceso y junto con ella ambos parecieron reaccionar ante el ruido de los aplausos que aquella canción dejo a su paso, Zuko libero la mano de Katara con algo de sosiego e igualmente ella se fue apartando de él sin ir tan rápido.

-Fue una muy bonita canción –Comento Katara tras un momento

-Si lo fue –Contesto Zuko mirándola nuevamente -…Debemos recoger todo esto, se hace tarde –Continuo Zuko mirando hacia la mesa y los platos que su cena ocasiono.

-Cierto –Dijo Katara apartándose rápidamente de él, para dirigirse a la mesa recogiendo los platos enseguida. Zuko le siguió los pasos levantando la mesa, en pocos momentos todo estaba listo para que ambos pudiesen descansar sin el peligro de ser vistos, las lámparas estaban prendidas solo dentro del barco iluminando apenas los lugares en los que ambos andaban, afuera el barco se mimetizaba entre las rocas y la oscuridad de la noche.

-Creo que todo está listo –Comento Zuko mientras ambos estaban entre los pasillos del barco, pero Katara pereció no escucharlo mirando hacia alguna parte en los suelos

-¡Sí! –Exclamo ella de repente al percatarse de que él había hablado

Zuko empezó a preocuparse por esa expresión que ella portaba ahora en el rostro, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, bien podrá estar preocupándose sin ningún motivo, así que continuo su camino con ella siguiéndole el paso.

-Puedes quedarte aquí –Dijo Zuko repentinamente rompiendo los pensamientos de Katara, adentrándose ambos a aquel cuarto

-Pero…este es el camarote principal, era el tuyo Zuko –Menciono Katara entre su distracción, tan pronto alzo la vista.

-No te preocupes me quedare en los pasillos o en algunos de los otros cuartos –Contesto el amablemente. -Solo tomare algunas cosas –Continuo, a la vez que se acercaba entre donde sus cosas se encontraban, mientras él hacia eso Katara solo se acerco a la cama sentándose en silencio con la mirada distraída de nuevo hacia los suelos. Zuko iba de salida directo hacia la puerta, pero aquella actitud de Katara empezó a parecerle algo serio, cambiando el rumbo de su camino se acerco a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunto con una suave voz, situándose justo frente a ella. En la vista de Katara de los suelos del camarote se interpusieron los pies de Zuko, por lo que ella alzo la vista recorriendo el cuerpo de este desde los pies a la cabeza con la mirada, hasta llegar a sus ojos, esos ojos Ambar, el no lo sabía, nadie más podía saberlo pero era él quien la tenia así.

-Si… lo estoy –Susurro ella, evitando rápidamente su mirada e intentando convencerse así misma de aquellas palabras, de la misma forma Zuko no se convenció, pero no podía hacer más que aceptar lo que ella le decía. Dudando de si irse dejándola de esa manera, sin más remedio Zuko dio media vuelta no muy convencido dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero tras dar el primer paso algo lo freno, el se quedo totalmente pausado y enseguida volteo el rostro de nuevo hacia Katara, mirándola con la mirada hacia el suelo y sus cabellos cubriendo su mirada pero lo que le hiso sentir de nuevo pálpitos acelerados en su pecho fue verla aferrada a sus trajes azules, cuan niña perdida. Katara alzo la mirada dirigiendo unos grandes ojos azules con un suave brillo en ellos, la respiración de Zuko pareció ser más caliente a cada respiro al ver esa mirada como suplicante y triste algo difícil de comprender para él en ese momento, pero lo que ella diría seria la chispa que haría hacer arder su corazón el llamas.

-…Q-quédate –Susurro con una suave y casi suplicante voz que parecía estar al borde del llanto y a la vez parecía ser totalmente seria.

* * *

Jujuju ¿Que les parecio? como adelanto les digo que quiza el siguiten cap tambien tenga acompañamiento musical, pero en fin haganme saber que les parecio este cap en sus Reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo c:


	18. Chapter 17

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo y quiero aclarar que tuve una razon, como algunos sabran este es mi primer fic y como ya me gusto esto de escribir ^^ pues se me ocurrio empezar con un nuevo fic, pero tal parece que nos osy capaz de hacer dos proyectos a la vez por lo que posondre el nuevo fic que comenze y me concentrare solo en este como al principio, se lo frustrante que es que un fic que te guste no este terminado y yo no quiero hacer eso, no quiero no tengo intencion de no acabar con un fic comenzado.

Ahora bien no se si recuerden pero comente que este capitlo tendira un acompañamiento musical y es este: **I can't make you love me - Bon iver **comenzando al inicio del capitulo hasta donde alcanze, calcule que seria hasta la frase señalada en negritas en el fic (aclaro la musica deberia comenzar a inicio del capitulo y no del libro Katara).

Supongo que algunos se quedaron picados con el final del cap anterior asi que sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo 17.

* * *

Libro Katara:

…_¿Que fue ese extraño sentimiento? Tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su respiración a mis espaldas y cuando su mano toco la mía fue como si un temblor me inundara, quiero pensar que lo imaginé pero creo haber sentido una caricia sobre mi mano, la calidez de su tacto…_

…_Al ver el lugar a lo lejos me pude percatar de que estábamos en el reino de la tierra, sé que es muy grande pero aun así solo me preguntaba qué tan lejos de Yu Dao estaríamos, es curioso como varios días antes quería estar ahí con todas mis fuerzas pero ahora me aterraba la idea de siquiera estar cerca…_

…_Me sentí mal al escuchar que le arruine los planes a Zuko y al señor Iroh pero al escuchar a Zuko decir que no le importaba y que incluso le alegraba el poder estar cerca de mí, me hicieron sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago, aunque bien pudo haber sido el hambre que tenia después del viaje, supongo que fue eso, tal vez también explique mi torpeza de ese momento…_

…_Lo observe mirar las estrellas por un momento, se veía tan concentrado que no quería interrumpirlo pero la cena se enfriaría por lo que no tuve más remedio sé que no prepare gran cosa pero me alegro verlo comer tan animadamente la cena a su lado fue muy divertida más de lo que esperaría…_

…_Me sentí como una niña bailando sin razón ni sentido escuchando el sonido de nuestras risas pero lo que sucedió después es algo que no se explicar, no podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos… no quería hacerlo, estaba a su lado y podría asegurar que bailábamos sobre las estrellas, el me sostenía y no quería que me soltara, quería que me sostuviera con fuerza sentía que si me soltaba caería sin remedio al vacio… quería estar entre sus brazos como otras veces y de nuevo me invadía ese sentimiento…_

Capitulo 17

-…¿Qué? –Pregunto Zuko estando atónito e incrédulo a la vez pues no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y temía que su mente le estuviese jugando una clase de broma

El volteo por completo hacia ella con la mirada distante mientras sentía el fuerte palpitar en su pecho, esperando una respuesta pero ella solo se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada y aun aferrada a él, lentamente lo fue soltando e igualmente levantando la mirada que parecía estar al borde del llanto, evitando a su vez hacer contacto con la mirada de él.

-Quizá pienses que es algo infantil pero yo… es solo que extraño todo, y yo… no quiero estar sola –Contesto Katara estando casi al borde de quebrarse en llanto con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas que todo esta situación le ocasionaba.

Al escucharla decir esas palabras las dudas y miedos en el rostro de Zuko parecieron desvanecerse, como si un gran estrés se fuese esfumando, cerró los ojos un momento y dio un suspiro embozando una suave y cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Una lagrima comenzaba a bajar lentamente de la mejilla de Katara mientras que ella bajaba la mirada sintiéndose como una tonta por haberle hecho esa petición a Zuko, quería ocultarse quería desaparecer. Pero no fue así y en cambio repentinamente sintió el cálido tacto de Zuko sobre su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos, Katara lentamente levanto esa mirada de incertidumbre al borde del llanto para verlo a él, portando esa sonrisa llena de paz que la hacía querer mirarlo por siempre.

-Me quedare contigo –Menciono Zuko con una voz ligeramente ronca en medio del silencio estando frente a ella

Katara solo permaneció mirándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar al principio, pero tras un momento se fue apartando hacia un lado de la cama dándole lugar al señor del fuego de situarse a su lado sin perder la mirada en el. Al instante Zuko se sentó a un lado de la cama acomodando su espalda en las almohadas del cabecero de la cama, instintivamente Katara fue acercándose lentamente a él situándose a su lado y acomodando primeramente su cabeza en el hombro de Zuko este la recibió envolviéndola en su brazo ambos sin decir una sola palabra acabaron juntos uno al lado del otro en aquella gran cama de sabanas rojas. Katara iba acercando su cuerpo cada vez más a él mientras que a la vez sus manos caían con algo de inseguridad sobre el pecho de Zuko abrazándose y aferrándose más a él mientras que se acomodaba en su pecho. Zuko la sostenía con firmeza y delicadeza, sin hacer nada más que mirarla acercarse a él con la mirada distante pero a su vez y una suave sonrisa en sus labios, el silencio prevaleció entre ellos.

Tras un momento eterno usando su fuego control Zuko fue apagando las candiles que iluminaban el camarote uno a uno, el observaba como la luz del fuego se iba extinguiendo dejando a su paso la ligera luz de la luna que se asomaba por una pequeña ventana, aquella luz era suficiente para poder mirarla dormir a su lado, podía sentir su respiración en su pecho y esperaba que ella no sintiese el pulso acelerado de su corazón mientras la miraba cerrar los ojos y caer dormida bajo la mística luz de la luna que la iluminaba, Zuko solo podía pensar en que había temido que algo de así sucediera puesto que antes estaba seguro de que si un acercamiento entre ellos por alguna razón se llegara a dar, el no podría controlarse a sí mismo ni sus crecientes sentimientos por ella, sin embargo esta situación era tan perfecta en todo sentido, que no podía imaginar nada que llegara a estropearla, estaba alado de ella y ella alado de él compartiendo el mismo espacio y respirando el mismo aire y no había otra forma imaginable en la que quisiese estar, aunque muy en su interior prevalecía un miedo, miedo a lo que el mañana traería. Pero intentando alejar esos pensamientos no hiso más que cerrar los ojos y sentir la calidez que de su amada emanaba estando a su lado.

La noche transcurrió hora tras hora con uno alado del otro y en plena madrugada Zuko abrió los ojos tenía una mirada somnolienta pues se había mantenido en vigilia más aun no había dormido entonces dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Katara una de sus manos se acercaron a su rostro acariciando lenta y delicadamente su mejilla, un repentino movimiento por parte de ella lo hicieron alejar su mano, pero aquel solo fue un leve reflejo mientras que ella se acomodaba entre sueños. Entonces a sabiendas que la noche y las viejas y estropeadas paredes del camarote eran los únicos testigos que ahí estaban el dio un suspiro sin perder la mirada en ella y hablo en medio de la leve luz de la luna que por una de las ventas emergía.

-Se que no sientes nada por mí, pero yo… **Te amo** –Susurro en medio del silencio de la noche abrazándola con delicadeza. Entonces cerró nuevamente los ojos sucumbiendo al sueño.

La luz de un nuevo día los ilumino y el canto de las gaviotas merodeando alrededor del arco les hizo despertar, tanto Zuko como Katara abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, al abrir los ojos Katara miro algo confundida los trajes rojos sobre los que amanecía y alzo la mirada, al igual que al mismo tiempo Zuko al abrir los ojos dirigió su mirada a quien estaba cómodamente sobre él, encontrándose sus miradas al mismo instante. Como si recién reaccionaran ambos se apartaron uno del otro de un salto, como de un susto.

-B-buenos días Zuko –Dijo Katara para romper la tensión que se formo en ese momento, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama, dándole la espalda

-Buenos días –Contesto este aun recuperándose del susto igualmente levantándose con más calma de la cama

Sin decir una palabra mas Zuko salió del camarote dejándola sola, Katara le siguió el paso con la mirada pero no lo siguió al instante, en cuanto salió Zuko se apoyo en los bordes del barco respirando algo agitado y estando un poco más tranquilo dirigió su mirada hacia la playa que se veía tan clara y cristalina

-Olvidaba lo hermoso que era el mar en la isla Amber –La voz de Katara le saco de sus pensamientos

-Creo que es tiempo de volver a la capital –Le dijo Zuko cortante y con seriedad en cuanto la escucho, pasando de largo junto a ella para volver al barco.

-Seria… lindo quedarse un par de días –Comento Katara sin dejar de mirar el mar

Zuko volteo al escucharla cambiando su rostro de seriedad a estar algo confundido, y con algo de incredulidad

-Había pensado… en eso, pero no estaba del todo seguro –Dijo tras un momento haciéndola voltear hacia él. –Había pensado en enviar halcones a mi tío para informarle que encontramos los barcos y que nada nos ha sucedido, que no hay por qué preocuparse, claro para que el prepare lo necesario para nuestro regreso sin que nadie se entere –Continuo Zuko.

-¿Entonces nos quedaríamos en la isla Amber? –Pregunto Katara con algo de emoción

-Nos quedaríamos en la casa de mi p… en mi casa de la isla Amber –Contesto Zuko volviéndose su mirada tranquila al verla sonreír.

-Muy bien podríamos partir ahora mismo –Dijo Katara dirigiéndose de vuelta al camarote por sus cosas

-Claro –Contesto Zuko sorprendido por el mando de Katara, yendo tras de ella.

Ambos fueron cada quien por lo que le correspondía, Katara guardo sus pocas pertenencias en una bolsa que había encontrado en el barco mientras que Zuko las guardo en la misma mochila que había llevado desde que ambos estuvieron en el polo sur. Entonces ambos se marcharon del barco dejándolo a salvo tras esas rocas que lo ocultaban de la vista.

Zuko y Katara se encontraban caminando a orillas de las playas poco habitadas de la isla adentrándose en esta.

-¿Nos encontramos muy lejos? –Pregunto Katara tras un momento de caminar en silencio

-No demasiado –le contesto de inmediato Zuko

-La playa se ve muy hermosa desde aquí–Comento Katara mientras miraba con tranquilidad las cristalinas olas romper a lo lejos

-…Lo es –Contesto Zuko mirando en un principio la misma escena e inmediatamente dirigiendo su mirada sobre ella

De repente Katara dirigió su mirada hacia él, por lo que Zuko inmediatamente volteo hacia otro lado poniéndose nuevamente serio y caminando a paso más acelerado, mientras que Katara solo reacciono confundida y algo sonrojada por percatarse que Zuko la miraba.

Ambos llegaron a pie a la costa principal de la isla donde grandes barcos llegaban y en ellos bajaban jóvenes turistas de la nación del fuego, mezclándose entre ellos ambos pasaron desapercibidos.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado estando en la nación del fuego pueden reconocerlos –Comento Zuko en voz baja hacia Katara.

-Bienvenidos a la isla Amber espero que disfruten su estancia –Les dijo un hombre muy cordialmente pero enseguida se fija de cada uno quedándose repentinamente serio

-Muchas gracias –Le contesto Katara percatándose del su cambio de humos e intentando alejarlos a ambos de él, mientras que Zuko intentaba ocultar su rostro para que no sea vista su cicatriz.

-¡Espere! –Le grito ese hombre tomándola del brazo de inmediato Zuko reacciono mirando seriamente a ese hombre.

-No entiendo que hace una señorita de su clase con un soldado de baja categoría, acaso ¿se ha escapado con este hombre? –Le comento ese hombre a Katara acercándose a su oído intentando que Zuko no escuche de inmediato Katara se aparto sonrojada mirándolo sorprendida y a la vez algo aliviada mientras que Zuko no le perdía la vista.

-No se preocupe, es solo mi… guardia –Contesto Katara rápidamente y enseguida dando la vuelta tomando de la mano a Zuko para alejarse ambos

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Le pregunto Zuko en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante lejos

-No importa, lo importante es que por lo visto en la nación del fuego al igual que en el reino tierra te juzgan por como luces, nadie sabrá quienes somos –Le contesto Katara mirando a los suelos.

Sin perder su ceño serio Zuko aparto su mano de la de ella y se coloco delante del camino

-Es hacia acá, llegaremos pronto y hay mucho que hacer –Dijo Zuko dando la vuelta del camino, saliendo de entre la muchedumbre con Katara siguiéndole el paso mirándolo entre confusa y preocupada.

Durante todo el resto del camino hasta la casa del señor del fuego en la isla ambos estuvieron callados como si el hablar fuese a ser un error, hasta que a unos pasos de su llegada uno se atrevió a terminar con eso. Mientras llegaban Katara miraba la despejada playa donde algunos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, recuerdos que la hicieron sonreír entonces al voltear su mirada hacia adelante ahí estaba Zuko tan serio caminando casi aceleradamente hacia la casa, eso solo produjo que una alocada idea se le viniese a la mente. Zuko mantenía el paso acelerado hacia su casa pues sabía que adentro tenía el dinero que necesitaba para enviar su mensaje en la nación del fuego además de ropa y alimentos, en fin la casa le proporcionaba el refugio ideal, para que nadie sepa que estaba fuera de la capital, esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente cuando unos pasos acelerados sobre la arena lo hicieron voltear.

-¡Katara! –Grito Zuko al voltear y verla corriendo hacia la playa, saliendo sin pensarlo tras ella

Katara corría sonriente hacia las azules playas de la isla Amber mientras se quitaba las botas negras de los pies sin perder el paso y sin atender al llamado de Zuko quien la seguía quitándose a la vez las armaduras que le resultaban incomodas mientras corría hacia ella, de un salto al agua Katara creó una especie de tabla de hielo sobre sus pies y empezó a surfear sobre las olas salpicando de agua todo a su alrededor.

-¡Piensa rápido! –Le grito a Zuko quien iba llegando, lanzándole una ráfaga de agua con su control, Zuko la esquivo con facilidad pero no se percato de una segunda que venía hacia él y fue envestido por esta, cayendo de espaldas en las arenas húmedas de la orilla de la playa.

-Has perdido reflejos –Le dijo Katara situándose ante el de otro salto, entre las risas que le provocaba mirarlo en los suelos.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? –Le pregunto Zuko con una sonrisa un tanto fingida apenas levantándose de la arena

-Las playas de la isla son hermosas y no pude evitarlo, soy una maestra agua –Le contesto Katara aun riendo, y ofreciéndole una mano para levantarlo

Zuko confundido mirándola reír acepto su mano, pero al empezar a tomar fuerza para levantarse espontáneamente cambio de idea y tomo esa fuerza para jalarla contra la arena, Katara no esperaba ese movimiento por parte de él, por lo que cayó de frente a la arena alado de Zuko.

-No deberías ser tan confiada –Le dijo Zuko burlón con una sonrisa ligera aun sentado sobre la arena. Katara se sentó a su lado con algo del lodo de arena sobre su rostro y tomando el asunto con humor comenzó a reír, contagiando a Zuko con sus risas

-Ese no fue un juego limpio –Comento Katara mientras sus risas cesaban,

-No lo fue desde el principio –Contesto Zuko con una sonrisa mientras que Katara empezaba a apoyarse en el hombro de Zuko para levantarse y de repente otra ráfaga más pequeña de lodo cayó sobre el rostro de este

-Tienes razón, nunca lo fue –Le dijo Katara riendo a carcajadas parada delante de él preparándose para correr. Zuko la miro sorprendido y de inmediato se lanzo sobre ella tomándola de la cadera y derribándola nuevamente, cayendo de nuevo ambos sobre la marea que subía, girando sobre ella mientras forcejeaban y reían a la vez.

-¡No acostumbro perder! –Le dijo Zuko teniéndola frente a él en cuanto logro tenerla acorralada contra la arena.

-¡Tampoco yo! –Contesto de inmediato Katara quien sin tener que usar su agua control le arrojo la arena mojada sobre el rostro usando sus pies, de inmediato Zuko la soltó para frotarse los ojos y limpiarlos de la arena, mientras Katara se ponía a reír.

Entre sus risas Katara empezó a ayudarlo sentándose a su lado y limpiando su rostro, Zuko se quedo hincado y quieto permitiéndole ayudarlo, la mano de Katara quito el último rastro de arena sobre la cicatriz de Zuko y su mano permaneció ahí en su rostro dándole una sonrisa entre ligeras risas, el no pudo evitar el corresponder esa sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto repentinamente Katara apartando lentamente su mano del rostro de él.

-Sí, solo fue un poco de arena qu… -No me refería a eso –Le interrumpió Katara, provocando un rostro de duda en Zuko preguntándole a ella con la mirada a que se refería.

-Es solo que te veías muy estresado desde que amaneció y quería saber si te encontrabas b… –Comento tranquila Katara pero con cada palabra el rostro de Zuko iba cambiando como si las palabras que de ella salieron le recordaran aquel enojo que tenia momentos antes y de nuevo su mirada se nublo.

-Estoy bien –La interrumpió cortantemente levantándose enseguida

-Tomare un baño, hay cosas por hacer pero puedes quedarte a practicar aquí si gustas –Dijo fríamente Zuko dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Katara solo se quedo confundida mirándolo marcharse, enseguida se levanto pero no lo siguió, se quedo un momento mirando el mar volviendo a ella la preocupación y la tristeza.

Zuko se encontraba en el inmenso baño de su casa en la isla Ember llenando la gran tina por completo de agua caliente las ropas que tenia estaban sucias quemadas y desgarradas, e igual él se encontraba sucio y sudado pero eso parecía no importarle en lo absoluto sus pensamientos corrían e otra dirección realmente esa no era la razón por la cual se encerró, por lo que solo permaneció mirando a la nada mientras que el agua comenzaba a desbordar de la tina. Katara entro en la casa y siguiendo las huellas de agua y arena de Zuko llego hasta la puerta del baño se acerco a ella preparada para tocar la puerta mientras escuchaba el agua correr pero al tomar vuelo se arrepintió, dejando ir un suspiro y apartándose con lentitud dando pasos hacia atrás se sentó en el pasillo frente a la puerta del baño abrazando sus rodillas frente su rostro.

Zuko se encontraba ya sumergido en las aguas de la tina hundiéndose por completo en esta permaneciendo ahí un momento hasta que el cuerpo le exigió salir por aire entonces repentinamente entre sus pensamientos le entro un enojo y una impotencia agobiantes que lo hicieron ponerse de pie y repentinamente el agua a su alrededor pareció hervir mientras el apretaba los puños y daba un golpe de fuego al agua, ante el ruido Katara reacciono enseguida levantándose rápidamente corriendo hacia la puerta del baño dispuesta a abrirlo pero nuevamente se quedo en pausa mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente, de repente la puerta se abrió y con un ligero sobre salto Zuko la miro parada enfrente mientras que el vapor del baño salía envolviéndoles, el tenia el cabello mojado sobre su rostro, llevaba unas bermudas rojas de cera y una camisa abierta, las palabras en la voz de Katara se desvanecieron por lo que ambos se quedaron mirándose con sorpresa el uno al otro por un momento.

-E-escuche un ruido –Dijo Katara repentinamente y evitando la mirada poniéndose ligeramente colorada

-Una de las llaves se rompió –Contesto de Zuko marchándose de inmediato, Katara dio una rápida mirada en el baño notando de inmediato que ninguna tubería parecía estar rota y el claro desastre que él había dejado.

-¡Zuko espera! –Le grito Katara mientras que el sin dar la vuelta aceleraba el paso metiéndose a uno de los cuartos

-Zuko ¿Qué te sucede? –Le pregunto ella desde la puerta con preocupación en su voz, mientras que Zuko tomaba una caja de madera de un buro.

-No sé de que hablas –Le contesto fríamente sin siquiera voltear, abriendo la caja y tomando varias monedas de oro.

-Las tuberías no estaban rotas –Le dijo ella con seriedad, pero él no contesto de inmediato continuando con lo que estaba haciendo

-Comprare un halcón y mandare un mensaje a mi tío para que nos de entrada a la capital –Dijo Zuko tras un momento evadiendo el tema y yendo hacia ella cerró la puerta en sus narices

-¡Zuko! –Exclamo ella sonrojada y enojada por aquella acción pero antes de hacer nada solo dio un suspiro y situó su mano en la puerta de nuevo preocupada y cerró los ojos.

Después de un momento Zuko salió del cuarto llevando sus comunes pero algo elegantes trajes rojos y dando una mirada rápida para percatarse que ella no esté cerca, al no ver a nadie en los pasillos salió silenciosamente pero algo apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Te vas? –Pregunto Katara apoyada en una pared con los brazos cruzados

-Sí, se hace tarde –Contesto el evadiendo su mirada después del ligero sobresalto que le provoco su voz

-Iré contigo –Le dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el

-No hace falta –Le dijo enseguida Zuko

-No puedes salir así solo, te reconocerán de inmediato –Le reclamo ella –No puedo permitir que vengas conmigo algo podría pasarte –Le reclamo seguidamente el

-¡Nada me pasara! Y seré yo quien salga no nos podemos arriesgar a que se arme algún escándalo por tu ausencia en la nación del fuego –Contesto seria e inmediatamente Katara mostrando en su mano un par de monedas de oro y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-No puedo permitir que vayas –Le dijo el frenando su camino

-Yo tampoco permitiré que tú vayas –Le contesto ella parándose firme ante el

De repente Zuko dio dos pasos hacia atrás como asustado y de inmediato evadió su mirada

-Zuko –Dijo ella acercándose a el

-Entonces ambos nos quedaremos –Dijo Zuko de repente marchándose rápidamente hacia alguna parte en la casa

Katara no lo siguió y solo lo miro marcharse, Zuko se encerró en el Dojo de la casa al llegar ahí cayo sentado contra la puerta cerrada con la respiración agitada como si hubiese tenido un gran enfrentamiento y de repente su mirada cambio de nuevo al enojo, por lo cual se puso de inmediato de pie lanzando golpes y patadas de fuego al aire seguidamente cayó de rodillas al suelo y con impotencia coloco ambas manos en su cabeza como si le doliera.

-¡Zuko! –Escucho él a cierta distancia por lo que de inmediato se levanto saliendo por otra de las puertas de dojo

Katara entro solo para ver que el ya no estaba ahí y sintiendo aun el calor del fuego que él había empleado.

Zuko aprovecho esa distracción para salir de la puerta pero una vez afuera solo se quedo parado en las escaleras mirando hacia la playa recuperando su respiración.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –Pregunto Katara preocupada al verlo en la puerta acercándose a el

-No me pasa nada –Contesto el intensando huir hacia la casa nuevamente pero Katara lo freno tomándolo del brazo.

-No es así, de nuevo… es como en el polo sur, te comportas de esta manera –Le reclamo ella intensando buscar su mirada pero él la evadía, sin contestar bajo la mirada y su respiración comenzó de nuevo a ser agitada

-Dime que sucede, Antes me habidas preguntado si estaba bien y ahora yo quero saber –Le reclamo Katara alzando la voz e intensando situarse enfrente de él pero al intentarlo el volteaba nuevamente dándole la espalda y sintiendo la presión de sus preguntas nuevamente ponía sus manos en su rostro como reclamándose

Katara situó su mano en su hombro acercándose más a él con preocupación en su mirada, tan pronto como su mano hiso contacto con su hombro Zuko volteo con desesperación.

-¡PORQUE TE AMO! –Le grito con pasión y dolor en su voz

Katara se quedo en silencio y totalmente atónita por el impacto de las palabras que salieron de la voz de Zuko, como si su mundo se hubiese acabado en ese preciso momento.

-Tu… qu.. –Comenzó a balbucear Katara con algo parecido al miedo en su voz.

-¡Te amo!, y ya no puedo contener lo que siento por ti, no puedo evitar amarte como te he amado desde que llegaste, porque cuando no buscaba a nadie tu apareciste en mi vida no como antes sino diferente y lo que siento ahora por ti es diferente a lo que alguna vez he sentido por nadie –Le dijo con una gran pasión y fuerza contenidas en sus palabras tomándola de los hombros fuerte y firmemente y enterrando su mirada en la de ella al borde de la desesperación

Katara lo mirada sorprendida y se podría decir que asustada sin que ninguna palabra pudiese salir de sus labios sellados

-Katara por favor dime que tú sientes algo por mí, dime que no te soy indiferente, ¡dime lo que sea! si me pides que me vaya de tu lado lo hare, si me pides dejar la nación del fuego o al mundo entero por ti ¡lo hare!... Katara tienes que decirme que hacer porque ahora mismo no tengo idea, pongo mi destino en tus manos –Le dijo el desesperadamente con emoción y angustia en sus palabras

Katara bajo la mida escondiéndola entre sus cabellos y tomando valor la levanto nuevamente, con genuina preocupación en él, aparto las manos de Zuko de sus hombros con delicadeza y las tomo entre sus manos mientras él la miraba con incertidumbre

-Zuko yo quiero… yo te pido que te vayas –Le dijo ella con una voz suave mirándolo a los ojos, tomando fuertemente sus manos entre las suyas aferrándose con fuerza.

El mundo pareció destruirte en mil pedazos enfrente de Zuko sintiendo el fuerte golpe de las palabras de Katara romper contra su pecho como filosos vidrios incrustándose en su corazón, sintiendo su mundo acabarse en la más terrible fuego bajo sus pies.

-…No sé qué impresión te he dado, y creo que es claro que has mal interpretado lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros este tiempo pero yo… ¡Yo amo a Aang! y lo que siento por ti no es más que un gran cariño de amigos. –Continuo Katara, teniendo ese miedo y preocupación en su mirada

-Creo que si he de tener que quedarme en la nación del fuego ya no es conveniente que este bajo tu cuidado, por eso… quiero que vuelvas a la nación del fuego y regreses a tus deberes como el señor del fuego, yo me quedare aquí en la isla Ember y si tengo que seguir al cuidado de alguien quiero que sea el señor Iroh –Le dijo ella aprovechando el silencio de Zuko, intentando tener en su voz esa delicadeza y a la vez firmeza que le haga ver su preocupación.

Tras escucharla Zuko se soltó de sus manos con lentitud sin decirle otra palabra, solo acento con aprobación a la orden que ella le dio, teniendo en su mirada un vacio profundo, como si no estuviese presente más que en el cuerpo pero no en alma, y sin más dio media vuelta sin siquiera tomar nada más que lo que llevaba puesto y comenzó a caminar a paso lento y tembloroso cuan ebrio perdido.

Katara se quedo congelada mirándolo marcharse lentamente fue bajando la mirada, y dando media vuelta entro nuevamente a la casa, en cuanto las puertas a sus espaldas se cerraron, la fuerza en su piernas se perdieron cayendo arrodillada con las manos temblantes contra el suelo, ya no pudo contenerse más y rompió en un amargado llanto sus lagrimas caían al suelo mientras que ella apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que decirlo? ¿Por qué… -Pronunciaba con fuerza contenida en sus palabras, formando un puño en su mano y golpeando fuerte contra el suelo.

Repentinamente sus sollozos se fueron haciendo más bajos, sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro y solo dejaban ver las lágrimas que caían de su barbilla mientras que apretando fuertemente sus manos contra el suelo fue levantando su torso mirando a su alrededor, escuchando el eco de su llanto y observando el vacio que dejaba la ausencia de Zuko, las lagrimas continuaron cayendo de su rostro mientras que con la mirada perdida y ese extraño sentimiento, por un momento acabo con el silencio

-…Quédate conmigo… –Susurro entre los sollozos de su voz quebrada.

* * *

^^ Espero no haber desepcionado a nadie, les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo sera un tanto especial por decirlo de alguna manera e igual tendra acompañamiento musical, hare un esfuerzo por subirlo a mas tardar en una semana.


	19. Chapter 18

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por habertardado tanto en subir el capitulo mas aun por haber dicho que lo subiria en una semana, aclaro que fue por motivos que iban mas aya de mi control U.u (Murio mi compu) O almenos eso creí hasta que el tecnico llego y la reparo, rezaba porque no se hayan perdido mis archivos afortunadamente todo se salvo, Claro pude haber llamado al tecnico antes pero la economia no me permitia pagarlo aún n/n

Asi que sin mas demora les traigo el capitulo 18, como comente seia algo distinto pero me parecio lo mas adecuado, en fin tambien habia comentado que habria musicalizacion asi que es la siguiente Para el libro Katara: **Pieces - Hannah Trigwell**, Para el libro Zuko: **Trading Yesterday - Shattered**

Y ahora si, disfruten el capitulo ^^

* * *

Capitulo 18

Libro Katara

_-Quédate… conmigo…_

_-¡NO!... ¡No te amo!...¿No… te amo?_

_¿Porque? ¿Porque tenias que haberme dicho eso?, ¿Porque no puedo dejar de escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza?_

_Las horas pasaban lentas y yo solo las observaba pasar sin esperanza, sin vida, sentada sobre una gran ventana en la casa de… él. No me arrepiento se que hice lo correcto, Zuko no debe sentir ese tipo de cosas por mí, mientras estos pensamientos cruzan por mi mente sin percatarme las lagrimas vuelven a surgir de mis ojos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? Porque no dejo de pensar en el, rápidamente me levanto queriendo correr a ningún lugar, sin embargo me quedo ahí parada sin saber a dónde ir, parada en la oscuridad de esta habitación tan llena de luz. Este sentimiento no me deja tranquila, me atormenta, siento el sonido de su voz retumbar en mi cabeza y no hay forma de hacer que desaparezca._

_No dejo de repetir en mi mente que fue lo correcto, después de esto nada sería igual, tenía que desvanecer esa ilusión de su mirada porque… no quería perderlo. Y no supe que más hacer, tenía miedo, me sentía acorralada, ¿pero acorralada porque?, ahora solo se que quiero que este aquí de nuevo a mi lado para oírle decir que todo estará bien, pero eso no va a ocurrir en estos momentos el debe estar en camino a la capital de la nación del fuego. _

_-¿Qué otra cosa debía hacer? El planeaba abandonar su titulo como el señor del fuego… por mí, por una ilusión que nunca será posible. –Grite enojada excusándome de lo que dije. Caminando en círculos en esta habitación._

_De repente quise estar enojada, ya no quería estar triste, ya no quería que esto me doliera tanto _

_-¿Por qué dijo todo eso? ¿Qué le hiso pensar que no me es indiferente? –Preguntaba alzando la voz, pero muy pronto vino la reflexión_

_-¿Acaso fui yo?, todo lo que hemos pasado este tiempo debió confundirlo, en ese caso… no es mi culpa, entonces ¿Qué es este sentimiento? –Me pregunto aferrando mis manos a mi pecho _

_-¡Sí!, ¡es culpa!, no puede ser otra cosa, culpa por no compartir sus sentimientos, culpa por no haber notado lo que el empezaba a albergar por mí. Pero no entiendo porque no acabo de estar triste, porque siento ganas de llorar con tan solo pensar en el._

_-Creo que me acostumbre a su presencia, eso debe ser, por eso la culpa es demasiada que… ¡NO! no es suficiente, la culpa no es suficiente para esto que siento –Sin percatarme mi control se sale del límite y hago estallar un florero lleno de agua a mis espaldas con mis movimientos. _

_Tras el sonido del estallido, pierdo el control siento como mi corazón se acerara y con el mi respiración, como si me observaran y siento como este cuarto me aprisiona, siento que se me acaba el aire, desesperada salgo corriendo hacia la puerta principal con la respiración agitada y el corazón al borde de estallar._

_Me detengo al bajar las escaleras de esa gran puerta, mirando como el atardecer se acerca, lo contemplo un momento sintiendo como mi respiración comienza a regularse. De repente es el brillo del sol veo su mirada, la misma con la que me veía en el amanecer el polo sur, sus ojos dorados mirando a los míos, sintiéndolo como un disparo a mi corazón mi respiración se vuelve a salir de control. _

_Al instante salgo corriendo de nuevo, atravesando las rocas con algo de dificultad pero no me detengo, no me importa lastimarme, no me importa nada, llego hasta las arenas de la playa, con cada paso siento que puedo huir, ¿huir? De repente me detengo en medio de la playa vacía, me quedo quieta en medio del sonido de las olas. _

_Volteo con lentitud la cabeza hacia la izquierda donde un extraño brillo sobre la arena llama mi atención, de inmediato veo las armaduras sobre la arena brillando con la luz del atardecer, aquellas armaduras que Zuko portaba apenas esta mañana, al instante viene a mi mente aquel ameno momento, incluso puedo vernos rodando por encima de la marea baja, aun puedo escuchar el sonido de nuestras risas como eco en mi cabeza, tan solo fue hace algunas horas y sin embargo siento este recuerdo tan lejano._

_Sé que mis mejillas deben estar rojas ahora, siento cosquilleos en ellas y siento lagrimas quemar ojos, pero me contengo con fuerza apretando la mirada y volteando al frente, donde al abrir mis ojos lentamente me encuentro con el tranquilo paisaje del inmenso mar hasta donde la vista alcanza, el sol está por ponerse y es sencillamente hermoso y sereno tanto que siento respirar nuevamente…¿Respirar? ¡Cierto! Fue en el fondo del mar donde el vino por mi… De nuevo viendo las olas romperse en el mar siento ver aquella escena donde bajo la luz de un rayo vi su reflejo acercándose a mí con su mirada firme y puedo sentir sus labios cálidos unirse a los míos, sin notarlo roso mis labios con los dedos con la mirada distraída y distante._

_Pero enseguida reacciono, levantando la vista, mi corazón late fuertemente con el solo recuerdo de su suave aliento en mis labios _

_-¡No!, ¡Aquello no fue un beso! –Exclamo de repente frente al inmenso mar, como si tratara de convencerlo de mis palabras_

_Nuevamente siento que el aire me falta y la vista al mar ya no puede cambiar mis pensamientos, ni mi sentir volteo por completo de lado al mar donde puedo ver grandes piedras oscuras pero ya mis pensamientos están fuera de mi control y de inmediato me veo sobre esas rocas bajo aquella impetuosa tormenta sostenido fuertemente a un inconsciente Zuko entre mis brazos, como si lo estuviese viviendo nuevamente siento mi corazón estrujarse ante la idea de que él pudiera no despertar, ya no puedo contenerme más y siento como las lagrimas caen de mi rostro mientras que aun continuo viendo esa escena, cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos… pero él no despertó, se me forma un nudo en la garganta al intentar contener este llanto que ya ha empezado… Y cuando el despierta…_

_-¡BASTA! –Grito de repente con todas mis fuerzas hacia aquellas solitarias rocas cayendo arrodillada y sin fuerza sobre la arena, todas esas visiones se desvanecieron al sonido de mi incesante llanto, mis manos aprietan fuerte contra la arena…_

…_Y entonces comprendí… El dolor que ahora siento es solo comparable con el dolor que aquella vez sentí. Y ya no puedo negarlo más, a la única que quiero engañar es a mí, y término hiriéndome aun más con cada pensamiento suyo en mi mente y con cada inútil esfuerzo de engañarme._

_Comprendí, que ahora mismo quería que esté a mi lado, que anoche fue el mejor momento de mi vida porque estaba en sus brazos, recordé que el pedirle que se vaya no era realmente lo que yo quería, comprendí que todo estaba aquí diciéndome a gritos que me rindiera y aceptara este sentimiento… Empezaba a sentirme iluminada con cada pensamiento sintiendo como un gran peso sobre mis hombros se esfumase podía ver de nuevo el esplendor del mar. _

_Comprendí que no quiero estar en ningún lugar donde el no este, y sobre todo comprendí… ¡Que lo amo! Lo amo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo._

_Respiraba agitada nuevamente, pero esta vez era distinto, sentía paz, me sentía liberada, sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, quería gritar, gritar a todo pulmón que lo amaba, pero otra vez la luz se opaco, y la oscuridad volvió sobre mí, en un instante mi mundo volvió a derrumbarse, me quede arrodillada ahí con el sonido de las olas en mis oídos y con ese hermoso ocaso a un lado, pero baje la mirada sintiéndome vacía nuevamente._

_-…Te perdí…Zuko. –Susurre una vez que recordé el porqué Zuko no estaba aquí ahora, y que no lo volvería a estar jamás, después de aquello nada volvería a ser igual y apenas me daba cuenta de que algo entre nosotros jamás podría ser. Recordé porque estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta al dejarlo ir, aunque aun no comprendo de donde saque la fuerza y el coraje para pedirle que se vaya mientras que por dentro sentía desgarrarse mi alma al verlo marchar, mi corazón quería gritarle que no se fuera que me abrazara fuerte y se quedara a mi lado por siempre, pero la mente me pedía poner los pies en la tierra y hacer lo que debía hacer. Y ahora mismo solo de una cosa estaba segura… No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo sin él, que ya no soy nada sin él._

Libro Zuko

_Camine sin rumbo aparente por algún tiempo, realmente no estaba consciente del tiempo solo me importaba seguir aquella orden, de las últimas palabras que escuche de sus labios, se que en un principio no me percate del camino que seguía, solo intente apartarme de la gente e ir por el camino largo entre los bosques. Sé que habían ruidos a mi alrededor pero no lograba entenderlos solo eran molestos ruidos sin forma._

_Estaba ausente, mi cuerpo se movía pero mi alma no estaba aquí, morí en el instante en que esas palabras se escucharon en su voz… de repente el tiempo volvió sobre mí, y volviendo mi alma al cuerpo pude sentir de nuevo este dolor, tras el recuerdo… apreté los dientes sintiendo como este trago amargo pasaba por mi garganta, apoye una de mis manos de un fuerte golpe contra un árbol, pude escuchar como algunos animales huían de ese árbol tras el golpe pero no me importo… no me importaba nada de lo que pasara a mi alrededor._

_Levante la mirada vencida y vacía, y continúe mi camino a paso lento y rendido, como si mi único objetivo en esta vida se hubiese visto reducido a volver a la nación del fuego… ¿pero después qué? ¿Qué pasara conmigo?...¿Que pasara con ella después de esto? Y bajo este pensamiento me detuve nuevamente con la respiración algo agitada como si hubiese recorrido un largo camino, apenas me percataba del estado en el que mi cuerpo estaba y entonces permanecí ahí un momento._

_-¿Cómo pude pensar que ella sentía algo por mi? –Reflexione en el silencio apretando la mandíbula y junto con ella formando puños en mis manos_

_Estaba claro para mí esa noche, ella no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, jamás podría lograr que su corazón llegara a albergar… algo más por mí_

_-¿Entonces porque lo hice? ¿Por qué le dije? –Me reproche con furia en un susurro _

_Quizá quería creer… que algo llego a suceder en estos tiempos juntos… ¿porque se me ocurrió algo tan estúpido? Desde que empecé a sentir algo por ella supe que debía apartarme, supe que no debía albergar ese tipo de sentimientos, sin embargo el solo verla sonreír borraba todo lo racional en mi, y permití que este sentimiento creciera, no quería creer que realmente fuese algo importante… no quería creer que empezaba a amarla…_

_Fui advertido… porque ignore esas palabras, las palabras sabias de mi tío y aquella mujer de la tribu agua, ellos querían hacerme ver lo que yo mismo quería ignorar… que este sentimiento por ella está fuera de lugar, algo que jamás podría suceder… ella es una con el avatar… y ella lo ama… ama a Aang._

_-¿Cómo pude pensar el meterme entre ellos dos? _

_Durante estos cinco años muchas veces los vi juntos sin que me afectara en lo absoluto ¿Qué cambio? ¿Porque ahora mismo no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella en medio de todo?__Con cada nuevo pensamiento y cada nueva duda sentía como me hervía la sangre por dentro quemando todo a su paso, de nuevo continúe mi camino, con cada paso sentí como el fuego ardía en mi, acelere mi paso hasta que a lo lejos pude ver unas grandes rocas ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? No debí decir nada ¡Debí quedarse callado! Di un respiro profundo y tras un suspiro en el aire levante la vista_

_-Era solo cuestión de tiempo, desde hace algún tiempo ya… era una tortura verla y contener esas dos simples palabras, que a final de cuentas acabaron con todo, ¡No! esto apenas va a comenzar y ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar en lo que ocurrirá en cuanto Aang se entere de todo esto. Una risa cabizbaja se tornaba en mi rostro por tal ironía, pero solo era una máscara que ocultaba mi frustración, sin más levante la mano y di un golpe de fuego contra el suelo en el que estaba parado, intentando desahogar toda esta furia y frustración que sentía por mí mismo, parte de la manga del traje que llevaba puesto se perdió pero yo continúe, dando un rugido al aire mientras mi respiración se tronaba agitada podía escuchar como aves y otros animales huían del bosque, pero yo no tenía a donde huir, así que solo continúe nuevamente con mi camino._

_Atravesando aquellas rocas pronto me encontré en el puerto principal, recordé que no levaba ni una pieza de cobre conmigo, pero eso no tenía importancia podía entrar en cualquier barco sin que notaran mi presencia, al dar el primer paso entre la multitud, de repente cambie de idea y retrocedí, cambie mi dirección hacia un lugar que llamo mi atención, seguí hasta ahí como si no tuviese otro rumbo y una vez frente a aquel árbol inclinado y con gran parte de las hojas marchitas, tome asiento._

_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Todo por fin parecía estar marchando bien en mi vida, no había más dudas más confusiones… creo que disfrute demasiado, tanto que la vida se hiso cargo de recordarme que mi destino era el sufrimiento, admito que estos días a su lado has sido únicos y maravillosos pero veo venir un futuro oscuro durante mi reinado como señor del fuego, lo que alguna vez quise ya no es, y ahora no siento aquella motivación del día a día para continuar siendo la cabeza de la nación…_

_-¡Zuko! –Esa voz… me levante en seguida ante el sonido de esa cálida voz_

_-¡M-madre! –Dije al ver su mirada, me quede en silencio y baje la cabeza junto a ella esperando su consuelo_

_Ella me abrazo con el abrigo que solo una madre puede dar y como en los viejos tiempos desahogue mi llanto sobre sus hombros._

_Estuvimos lado a lado sentados bajo aquel árbol y algo resumidamente la puse al día de lo que había sucedido durante su visita a H'ira, ella solo escucho atenta sin decir nada tomándose un momento después de que termine de hablar._

_-¿Hijo tu recuerdas… que yo me case con tu padre por un matrimonio arreglado? –Me pregunto repentinamente, yo asenté con la cabeza, esperando que continuara_

_-También sabes que no lo amaba, nunca llegue a amar a Ozai. Pero había dejado todos y a todos a quienes quería por la posición que estar con él conllevaba, todos me decían que eso era lo correcto, y aun en contra de lo que mi corazón me dictaba me case con él._

_-Me había resignado a perder a quien realmente amaba, pero me arrepentí con todas mis fuerzas de nuestro matrimonio, en el mismo instante en el que me dijo que tenía que romper todo laso con mi familia… pero ya no había marcha atrás, no había a donde huir –Continuo, podía escuchar la energía que de su voz esas palabras significaban._

_-Por algún tiempo creí que mi vida había acabado por completo en ese instante, abandone a un hombre bueno y que me amaba por una vida que me dijeron sería mejor, pero tras algún tiempo la luz volvió a mí en cuanto tú y tu hermana nacieron y me dieron una nueva razón de vivir –Me miro con esa cálida expresión de querer llorar_

_-Por eso te digo hijo mío, que no cometas mi error, no abandones a quien amas por un titulo ni por prejuicios sin sentido –Su consejo me daba consuelo sin embargo…_

_-…No es por eso que me marché… ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos, ella misma me lo dijo –Le conteste en seguida_

_-¡No estabas equivocado! –Me afirmo tras una sonrisa que dejaba ver finas facciones del paso de los años en su rostro, y enseguida se levanto, de inmediato me levante para darle una mano, ella me agradeció con esa mirada tan maternal y cálida en sus ojos._

_-¿No estaba equivocado, madre? –Le pregunte tan pronto se levanto, pero no vi venir ninguna respuesta_

_-No volverás, no aun, no te preocupes por nada hijo mío, yo me hare cargo de lo que te inquieta, ten en cuenta que la nación del fuego no se irá a ninguna parte, pero el tiempo y la vida seguirán corriendo a prisa… y lamentaras no haber tomado la decisión correcta –Me dijo posando su mano sobre mi rostro mientras partía directo a uno de los barcos, la vi marchar sin decirle una palabra más._

_-¿¡No estaba… equivocado!? –Susurre bajo aquel árbol, mientras el viento levantaba las hojas marchitas a mí alrededor y veía venir el atardecer_

_¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Por qué no estaba equivocado? ¿En que no estaba equivocado? Acaso en que… Katara siente algo por mí, ¡No! ella misma me dijo a la cara que ama a Aang… es mas yo ya lo sabía, aun así… necesite escucharlo de sus labios para aceptarlo, pero no solo fueron sus labios, esos ojos con los que me miro, no reflejaban más que lastima y preocupación, ¡No puedo estar equivocado! Ella no siento lo que yo por ella._

_No tenía dudas, quizá Mamá solo quiso hacerme sentir mejor, o más bien darme algo en lo que distraer mi mente. ¿Acaso algo en lo que le conté le hiso pensar que… Katara siente algo mas por mi? De ser así, es ella quien está equivocada –Reflexione de inmediato, con aquella cabizbaja mirada por los suelos, cerré los ojos y solo para convencerme por completo y abandonar toda esperanza, reviví ese instante en el que mi mundo se vino abajo._

"_Zuko yo quiero… yo te pido que te vayas" Sentí de nuevo ese golpe en el estomago, instintivamente apreté los puños para contener el peso de este dolor, el recordar esa mirada de lastima en sus ojos y su voz preocupada al momento de decir esas palabras, me quemaba por dentro, y en ese recuerdo tan claro algo sucedió…Katara me tomaba de las manos y mientras hablaba… pude sentir algo, algo de lo que no me percate al momento, sus manos se aferraron mas fuerte a las mías en cuanto me pidió que me vaya… Como si ellas me pidiesen lo contrario de lo que de su mirada y su voz me pedían. De inmediato abrí los ojos sin dejar de mirar al suelo y recordé._

_Lo que sentí en sus manos fue igual a cuando…"Gracias Zuko por estar a mi lado justo como dijiste" aquella vez en el polo sur, esas palabras me reflejaban el mismo sentimiento, lentamente fui levantando la mirada, sintiendo algo en el pecho, sintiendo la esperanza volver, recordando este mismo sentimiento en otras ocasiones, recordé aquella vez en esa isla bajo la tormenta, recordé que mientras intentaba regular mi respiración ella roso mi rostro con ternura… ¡No!, no era solo ternura ella me transmitía algo mas… Aquella vez antes siquiera que la mirara se lanzo sobre mi y… "Jamás, jamás hagas eso de nuevo" me reclamo entre llantos… ese abrazo tan fuerte, tan cálido me transmitía el mismo sentimiento que en sus manos esta mañana… _

_-¡Me pedía que no la dejara! –Susurre al viento, con la mirada perdida en el ocaso _

_Sentí un calor envolvente a mí alrededor y algo que crecía dentro de mí, esta sensación estoy seguro es…_

_Mis pies empezaron a dar pasos inseguros y sin percatarme ya estaba corriendo atreves de la gente, estaba consciente de que cualquiera podía reconocerme pero a nadie parecí llamarle la atención mas allá de correr aceleradamente, había tomado caminos lo menos habitados posibles para llegar hacia este lugar pero ahora no me importaba correr en medio de la gente, porque ahora tenía un propósito… tenía que volver… tenía que saber_

_Sentía mi corazón acelerado, y el cuerpo cansado pero el espíritu me incitaba a continuar, a cada paso que daba sabía que estaba un paso más cerca, esa idea me hacia seguir mi camino… hasta que de repente volví a ver el ancho y despejado mar de la isla Ember, me detuve contemplándolo solo un instante y tomando el aire que mi cuerpo me había exigido desde antes. Este despejado mar me confirmaba que ya había vuelto, pero estando tan cerca sentía que el tiempo se detenía._

_Estando tan cerca me llego el temor… "¿Acaso ella estará inquieta como lo estoy yo?" Con esta idea mis lentos pasos se hacían más veloces sobre la arena. "O quizá es que… ella está más tranquila ahora que no estoy" y esta nueva idea me hacia retrocedes con inseguridad._

_Estaba seguro de no poder soportar de nuevo su rechazo, sin embargo sentía en mi pecho esta… Esperanza… tenía que saber. Y ya no había marcha atrás, si ella me clavara de nuevo un puñal al corazón entonces sabré que es el final y abandonare toda esperanza en la vida pero si no es así… entonces solo el destino nos guiara._

_Mis pies pisaban la arena, sentía el roció del mar golpear contra mi rostro, alzando la vista podía ver la casa frente a la playa, pero yo estaba inmóvil tras estas grandes rocas entonces di mis primeros pasos hacia mi destino… y atravesando el umbral de mis miedos, tras un reflejo del ocaso brillante sobre el mar… la vi ahí arrodillada sobre la arena con la vista baja… los latidos del corazón parecían subir hasta mi garganta y sentía como una fuerza invisible me llevaba hacia ella… ya no pude detener mi paso… y tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, las más hermosa visión que haya visto…_

_-…Te perdí…Zuko –Escuche decir en un susurro de sus labios, me detuve ante el sonido de su voz… y el mundo desapareció para mí en ese instante._

_-…Aquí estoy, jamás me perderás. –Conteste sin siquiera pensar. _

Libro Katara

…_Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo… esa voz… era real, no era mi imaginación. Fui levantando la vista algo incrédula… y lo vi… Los destellos dorados del sol golpeaban contra su piel y estaba a solo unos pasos parado frente a mi… perdí el aliento por completo._

_Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería lanzarme entre sus brazos y sentir su calor envolviendo mi piel… pero ninguna palabra salió de mi voz y ningún movimiento surgió de mi cuerpo._

_Me quede ahí inmóvil sobre la arena con la vista pérdida en sus ojos… sus ojos de fuego._

Libro Zuko

…_Ella levanto los la vista hacia mí, el brillo del mar sobre sus ojos, la hacían ver más allá de lo imaginable… y eso era suficiente para mí, sentía que podía morir en paz en ese instante, mientras la contemplaba alado del ocaso con la brisa marina agitando sus cabellos._

_Sentí un impulso sobre mí, un magnetismo que me llevaba hacia ella… un pasó más cerca cada vez, sin dejar de ver a sus ojos y ella correspondiendo a mi mirada… le ofrecí una mano y ella me la concedió, la levante frente a mí, y nuestros rostros se encontraron nuevamente… sentía su respiración algo acelerada golpear contra mis labios, y ya no pude evitar este ferviente deseo, el momento que había anhelado desde ya un largo tiempo…_

Libro Katara

…_Lo vi venir hacia mí, no podía quitar la vista de sus ojos, quería mirarlos por siempre. El se acerco, con cada paso suyo, mi respiración se cortaba… entonces él me cedió su mano, yo la tome y me levanto, mi respiración se acelero cuando lo tuve de nuevo frente a mi… la tierra se detuvo cuando lo vi acercarse a mi rostro… no hacían falta las palabras, era lo que yo sentía y lo que él sentía, nos decíamos todo con una sola mirada._

_El cielo sobre nosotros estaba en un azul profundo, el sol estaba por extinguirse, mientras que la luna ya podía admirarse. La luz del sol sobre las nubes era de un rosa-naranja, los destellos del crepúsculo se reflejaron atreves de nosotros… Sentí la calidez de su mano, mientras Zuko alzaba mi barbilla y poso sus labios contra los míos y yo sobre los suyos, en el más dulce beso que jamás imagine… mis brazos envolvieron su espalda, y sus fuertes brazos mi cadera, la luz del ocaso se reflejaba atreves de las sombras de nuestros labios yo abrazaba a Zuko como si no quisiese que jamás se fuera o que alguien me lo arrebate, mientras que el me sostenía con una ternura que no se describir en palabras._

_De nuevo sentí el dulce sabor de su aliento, como aquella vez… ¡No! era aun mejor, sentía su amor y su pasión en ese beso, era como una sed insaciable, que solo me dejaba mas sedienta… por esa razón no quería soltarlo, ni que me soltara, apenas me percataba, había anhelado tanto este momento que temía que acabara por algún tonto capricho del destino._

Libro Zuko

…_Permanecimos ahí, hasta que el cielo se tiño de un azul oscuro sobre nosotros, y la luna se reflejaba esplendorosa sobre el mar, habría permanecido así, hasta el final de los tiempos, pero sabía que no podría prolongarlo más, nuestros cuerpos empezaban a suplicar por aire, por lo que lentamente y aun sin quererlo nuestro beso acabo, mientras que nuestra respiración era acelerada, con la agitación que solo un beso apasionado puede ocasionar._

_Mire el rostro de Katara frente a mí, sus labios y alrededor estaba rosas casi rojos, claramente nos pasamos el límite de un beso pero al mirarla… sonreí, estaba frete a ella… la mujer que amaba, y el mundo entero podía esperar. Su expresión cambio, lagrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos mientras que en sus labios se formaba una suave sonrisa… capture sus lagrimas en un beso sobre su rostro… y un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y al verla así confirmaba una vez más que daría mi vida una y mil veces para protegerla._

* * *

A mi parecer Katara tenia sus propios prejuicios por lo que sentia por Zuko he ahi su reaccion cuando el le confeso sus sentimientos. Asi que Pues espero que les haya gustado, ¿o quiza fue demaciado cursi? espero que no, yo queria que fuera romantico pero talvez me pase de azucar, esperen el siguiente capitulo._  
_


End file.
